


Panem et circenses

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [44]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Euro 2016, Family Fluff, Friendship, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Next-Gen, Sequel, UDC!verse, UEFA European Championship, coarse language
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2016, le combat recommence. Pour de bon ? En effet, les adversaires se font rares, leurs soutiens aussi. La victoire - ou la défaite - pourrait sembler acquise d'avance ; c'est sans compter l'inévitable suspens propre à toute compétition. Que le meilleur gagne ! </p><p>Chapitre 18 : Portugal 1 - 0 France</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. J-7

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** :  
> 
> ~~Pour le titre, j'ai hésité entre la locution latine et "Viens boire un p'tit coup à la maison" de Licence IV. Cruel dilemme s'il en est.~~  
> 
> Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas _du tout_ où je vais, ni même si je vais aller au bout. Mais j'y vais quand même, advienne que pourra !
> 
> Les textes - des vignettes pour l'essentiel - seront compilés ici au fil de leur rédaction et de mon humeur. Cet ensemble n'a d'autre objectif que de juxtaposer mes bêtises, en espérant qu'elles vous fassent autant ricaner que moi.
> 
> Comme pour [Samba !](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1860024/chapters/4002603), et pour des raisons de commodités personnelles, j'ai inscrit le déroulement de tout cela dans l'UDC!verse mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes pour les non-initiés (seules quelques subtilités sont susceptibles de leur échapper, que je me ferai cependant un plaisir de leur expliquer). A noter néanmoins que c'est tout de même la chronologie de l'UDC!verse qui s'applique, aussi les personnages ont tous en l'occurrence entre quarante et cinquante ans.
> 
> Ethan et Andreas sont à moi, Sybil appartient à Little Bakemono.

_ Vendredi 3 juin 2016 – Madrid, Espagne _

Le téléphone vibra de nouveau sur la table basse, sans pour autant déclencher la moindre réaction de la part de son propriétaire. Dressant un sourcil, Shura pencha la tête sur le côté de l’écran de l’ordinateur portable juché sur ses genoux afin d’apercevoir l’appareil :

« Décidément, c’est vraiment _à toi_ qu’il veut parler.

— Hum ? »

Un index impatient secoua à plusieurs reprises le coin du journal ouvert lequel finit cependant par ployer, pour laisser apparaître une tignasse hirsute où la cendre était en passe de gagner son combat contre le cobalt mais qui surmontait un regard toujours vif et un sourire goguenard. Celui-ci s’élargit en avisant le nom de l’appelant sur l’écran du mobile.

« C’est la troisième fois, précisa Shura. Tu ne réponds pas ?

— Je devrais, tu crois ? »

La note, faussement innocente, dans le ton d’Angelo vit le second sourcil de l’Espagnol rejoindre son semblable dans les hauteurs et, non sans s’efforcer de conserver son sérieux avec un succès pour le moins mitigé, Shura répliqua par la seule question possible :

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait, _encore_? »

Le Cancer souriait encore lorsqu’il porta enfin le téléphone à l’oreille, acceptant l’appel sans autre préambule que :

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Saga ?

— C’est quoi cette note de frais ? »

L’entrée en matière, qui se voulait aussi réfrigérante que le ton, tira un éclat de rire à l’Italien :

« Ma parole, à peine six mois de retard ! Je me disais bien aussi : pas pour rien que tu nous payes autant, pas vrai ? Histoire de ne pas avoir à t’emmerder avec les petits détails domestiques ?

— Plus de trois mille euros, tu appelles ça un “petit détail domestique” ?

— Pas toi ? Tu baisses, Saga.

— Angelo, ne te fous pas de ma gueule – la profonde inspiration exaspérée du Grec à l’autre bout du fil faillit réveiller l’hilarité du Cancer qui dut se mordre les lèvres pour la contenir – je n’ai pas le souvenir de t’avoir confié la moindre mission en décembre dernier ayant un quelconque rapport avec un _certain_ débiteur dénommé UEFA. »

Shura, qui avait entendu – Saga avait toujours parlé trop fort au téléphone, sans compter sa voix qui tendait à devenir de plus en plus grave avec l’âge – rabattit posément l’écran de l’ordinateur, posa ce dernier sur la table devant lui puis, se tournant vers son compagnon, écarta les mains en signe d’interrogation.

_« Tu m’expliques ? »_

« Et pourtant, répondit Angelo, imperturbable.

— Pourtant quoi ?

— La réservation des places pour les supporters étrangers, c’était en décembre. Mais comme visiblement, tu n’avais pas l’air décidé à t’en occuper, il a bien fallu que je m’y colle.

— Tu…

—Etant donné que c’était sur tirage au sort, j’ai dû provisionner un peu plus, au cas où. Mais comme il se trouve que ton serviteur est en général un gars plutôt chanceux, toutes les places, ou presque, que j’avais pré réservées m’ont été attribuées. Elle est pas belle la vie ?

— Mais, enfin, tu…

— Ah, oui. J’ai oublié de te dire : par contre, je te laisse t’occuper des billets d’avion et des hôtels, hein ? Je veux bien te servir de banque, mais il y a des limites.

— ANGELO ! »

Saga avait explosé. Enfin.

L’air satisfait, l’Italien dodelina sous les yeux d’un Capricorne partagé entre la stupéfaction et une irrépressible envie de rire : Angelo n’avait rien dit. A personne. Pas même à lui, qui se vit en l’occurrence gratifié d’un clin d’œil complice :

_« Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu’on n’allait pas en profiter, si ?_

_— Mais la Grèce n’est pas qualifiée,_ objecta Shura en repassant mentalement ceux de leurs alter ego susceptibles de les accompagner.

_— Encore heureux pour ma note de frais et le cœur de notre Pope bien-aimé. En tout cas, nous, on y est. Quant aux autres, s’ils veulent venir, qu’ils viennent : j’ai du stock._

_— Et donc…_

_— Donc, tu peux commencer à préparer les valises. Pour un mois. »_

« Depuis quand est-ce que les caprices personnels passent sur le budget du Sanctuaire, tu veux bien me le dire ?! vociféra le Pope.

— Voyons voir, laisse-moi compter : nous sommes en 2016, tu as assassiné Shion en 1988… Vingt-huit ans ? C’est ça ?

— …

— Et puis, n’est-ce pas toi qui, dans ton infinie générosité, avais jugé notre idée, à Shura et à moi, de nous rendre à Rio pour assister à la finale de la dernière coupe du monde assez bonne pour y envoyer _aussi_ tous nos camarades – que dis-je : nos frères ! – le _même_ jour et par le _même_ avion ?

— …

— Tu ne saurais donc m’en vouloir d’avoir devancé, cette année, ton souhait de préserver notre si précieuse cohésion, n’est-ce pas ?

— … Ok, tu as gagné.

— Ta mansuétude est décidément sans limite.

— Ta rancune n’est pas mal non plus dans son genre. Mais quand même : trois mille euros ?

— Tribunes présidentielles. Et comme jusqu’à preuve du contraire, il n’y a pas encore de favelas en France, je compte bien cette fois assister aux matchs le cul confortablement installé, avec un toast de foie gras dans une main et une coupe de champagne dans l’autre. »

Nouveau soupir du Pope, résigné celui-là.

« Et… Je suppose que tu as déjà tout organisé ?

— Vaguement.

— Ça va, j’ai compris : passe-moi Shura. »

L’Espagnol, interloqué, saisit dans un réflexe le téléphone tendu obligeamment par un Cancer qui lui fit un geste de la main qui signifiait tout à la fois un “t’inquiète, je gère” fort peu rassurant et un “une semaine, c’est plus qu’il n’en faut” des plus inquiétant.

Oui, Angelo lui avait fait une surprise. Mais c’était soudain à se demander si elle était aussi bonne qu’elle en avait l’air.


	2. J-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:**  
> 
> Parce que, *quand même*, il s'agit de l'Euro, les considérations footballistiques sont incontournables. D'où plusieurs notes de bas de page. Remarquez, vous les placez dans la conversation et je vous parie que vous ferez illusion. Pendant quelques minutes... au moins :p 
> 
> ~~Sinon, des vignettes, j'avais dit ! Grumpf~~

_ Dimanche 5 juin 2016 – Sanctuaire, Grèce _

Saga avait profité du dimanche et de son repas de midi, considéré encore quelques années plus tôt comme une commodité ponctuelle et devenu au fil du temps une véritable institution hebdomadaire, pour poser, là, entre le dessert – un karidopita préparé avec art et efficacité par l’inamovible Loukas – et le café, l’enveloppe reçue la veille au soir. Elle avait tout d’abord écopé de regards interrogateurs, voire méfiants, avant qu’Aldébaran se décidât à prendre l’initiative. Et éclatât de rire en découvrant le contenu du pli.

« Ravi que cela en mette au moins un de bonne humeur. » Grommela le Pope en se resservant une troisième tasse de café. Soit Loukas s’était emmêlé les pinceaux dans ses proportions, soit son corps avait décrété la grève de la calorie : le karidopita ne semblait décidément pas disposé à peser sur son estomac moins lourd qu’un âne mort. Une pensée émue – et un peu coupable – bulla à la surface de son esprit nauséeux lorsque lui parvint l’odeur de la cigarette de Camus, sorti dans le jardin : bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’il n’aurait pas donné, là, maintenant, tout de suite, pour s’en griller une, lui aussi !

« De quoi s’agit-il ? s’enquit Aioros, qui s’empara d’une nouvelle part de gâteau sous les yeux blasés du Pope.

— De places pour l’Euro.

— Saga, c’est toi qui… ?

— Tu m’as bien regardé ?

— La dernière fois, c’était pour te débarrasser de nous, rétorqua le Sagittaire, sibyllin. Alors tu ne m’en voudras pas de penser que la même idée puisse de nouveau te traverser l’esprit aujourd’hui.

— Vous vous êtes donnés le mot ?

— Plaît-il ?

— Non, rien. » Soupira l’Antinaïkos tandis que son jumeau ricanait dans sa serviette et que Rachel levait les yeux au ciel.

Milo, assis aux côtés du Taureau, s’était penché vers lui pour examiner les coupons que son alter ego lui tendait après les avoir passés en revue. Il en choisit un dans le lot et, l’éloignant à bout de bras, en déchiffra le texte en plissant les yeux :

« La finale. Rien que ça.

— Tiens, tu as la vue qui baisse ?

— Kanon, la ferme.

— Il y a un mot d’Angelo. Thétis, tu peux… ? »

La Suédoise se retourna sur sa chaise en direction du buffet derrière elle puis tendit ses lunettes à Aldébaran qui la remercia d’un sourire, pendant que Milo soutenait crânement le regard moqueur du cadet des jumeaux.

« Alors, il dit qu’il y a un peu de tout – matchs de poule, quarts, demis et finale – mais pas pour tout le monde et qu’il a fait avec ce qu’il avait.

— Ou pas. » Devant le coup d’œil aigu que lui jeta Aioros, Saga acheva de préciser d’une voix morne : « Budget du Sanctuaire.

— Donc tu y es quand même pour quelque chose.

— Si ça peut te faire plaisir de le penser… »

Une main compatissante posée sur l’épaule soudain avachie du Pope installé à ses côtés, le Sagittaire tourna la tête vers Aldébaran en riant :

« Il y en a au moins un ici qui cède volontiers sa place !

— Deux – Rachel avait levé la main – je ne crois pas m’être découvert de passion pour le football depuis la dernière fois.

— Trois. La Grèce n’étant pas qualifiée et vu le bordel qui règne en France en ce moment, je ne vois pas bien l’intérêt d’aller y gaspiller mon temps et mon énergie, rajouta Kanon. Et donc, quatre.

— Hé ! protesta Thétis. La Suède est qualifiée, elle !

— … Hein ?

— Oui, ils ont ce joueur, là, tu sais, le grand type un peu mégalo qui se prend pour une légende[1] et qui jouait dans l’équipe de—

— Non, je veux dire – Kanon secoua la tête, avec au fond des yeux un mélange de stupéfaction et d’inquiétude – comment tu sais ça, _toi_  ? Que je sache, tu ne t’es jamais intéressée au football ni de près ni de loin ?

— C’est Shaka qui me l’a dit. »

Un sifflement admiratif se fit entendre du côté de Milo tandis que Saga enfouissait à son tour le visage dans sa serviette et qu’un tic – nerveux ? – agitait la paupière de son jumeau :

« Sans blague, finit-il par laisser tomber d’une voie atone.

— Ça t’embête ?

— Quoi, que Shaka te fasse part du détail des derniers scores footballistiques ?

— Non, qu’on aille en France.

— C’est vrai, on va en France ? Pour voir le foot ? Super ! On va en France, tu entends, Théo ? Je vais en France, moi, je vais voir les matchs ! »

La porte de la salle à manger, qui était restée entrouverte, s’ouvrit à la volée, offrant un boulevard à Andreas – junior – qui s’engouffra dans la pièce pour se ruer en direction de Thétis avant d’être stoppé net par la voix de son père, qui tonna dans le silence soudain :

« Dans ta chambre, immédiatement !

— Mais, p—

— Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ? On n’écoute pas aux portes !

— Mais la porte, elle était…

— Dehors ! »

Kanon s’était levé. D’abord, l’enfant ne bougea pas d’un millimètre, défiant son père du regard. Puis celui-ci avança, d’un pas. Deux. Au troisième, Andreas tourna les talons et détala, bousculant au passage un Théo tétanisé lequel finit cependant par se laisser entraîner, non sans un dernier regard à l’attention de Milo qui affecta un air sévère. Ou du moins essaya, sans grand succès comme il put le constater en croisant le regard de commisération de Camus, qui venait de le rejoindre.

« Désolé, fit le cadet des jumeaux en se rasseyant. Andreas est toujours un peu…

— Turbulent ? » Suggéra Aldébaran, magnanime, s’attirant un regard de reconnaissance de la part de Thétis et un grognement embarrassé de celle de Kanon. « Vous pouvez partir tranquilles : je le prendrai avec moi, histoire de soulager Saga et Rachel.

— Mais on n’a jamais dit que…

— … parce que tu n’as pas besoin de le dire. »

 

 _« Merci de ton soutien sans faille, Aioros,_ ironisa le Pope.

_— Tu crois vraiment qu’on ne le sait pas ?_

_— Quoi ? Que vous me tapez tous sur le système ?_

_— Que vous avez besoin d’un peu de tranquillité._

_— …_

_— De rien. »_

« A dire vrai, je ne vous cache pas que j’aurais tout de même apprécié d’assister à certains matchs, dodelina le Taureau qui avait tiré une feuille pliée en quatre d’une des poches de son gilet pour la défroisser du plat de la main, laquelle dévoila le calendrier des matchs. Certaines équipes vont jouer pour la première fois une phase finale d’une compétition internationale, comme l’Islande par exemple, là – son index pointa le drapeau idoine – dans le groupe F[2]. Vous le saviez ?

— Je ne savais déjà pas qu’ils avaient une équipe de foot, ironisa Kanon. Cet Euro à vingt-quatre équipes[3] promet d’être follement passionnant…

— Tu es de mauvaise foi – Aldébaran avait croisé les bras – d’autant que vous, les Grecs, vous êtes quand même placés pour savoir qu’une surprise n’est jamais à exclure.

— Serais-tu en train d’insinuer que 2004[4] était une erreur ? »

Kanon s’était penché par-dessus les reliques du repas en direction du Taureau, de la suspicion au fond des yeux tandis que les deux autres Grecs à se sentir concernés – Saga, pour sa part, contemplait Rachel en train de compter silencieusement les points avec un petit sourire qui en disant long sur les scores en train de s’ébaucher sous son crâne – se rencognaient droits comme des i contre les dossiers de leurs chaises, tout prêts à soutenir leur compatriote dans sa lutte pour la défense de l’honneur footballistique local.

Le Brésilien leva deux mains conciliantes :

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit. Mais avoue tout de même que personne ne vous attendait.

— Mieux vaut être de ceux que personne n’attend jamais et qui gagnent, répliqua Kanon d’un ton sentencieux, que de ceux que tout le monde attend et qui perdent. Avec tout mon respect, Aldébaran, bien entendu.

— Bien entendu. »

Le sourire de Kanon, pour amical qu’il était, n’apparaissait pas moins féroce et d’autres que le Taureau auraient pu s’en formaliser ; celui-ci, néanmoins, répondit paisiblement :

« 2004 était une année particulière de toute façon, et pas seulement pour la Grèce. Mais je crois qu’il est inutile de le rappeler ? »

Aioros acquiesça d’un hochement de tête entendu, imité en geste ou en pensée par ses pairs :

« On ne peut pas franchement dire qu’on ait beaucoup suivi l’actualité sportive de l’époque, c’est vrai, mais en y repensant après coup – il laissa échapper un rire – si on nous avait dit qu’on ne survivrait aux Portes que pour mieux s’écharper autour d’un ballon…

— … On n’aurait pas pris la peine de se déplacer. » Et Saga de se joindre à l’hilarité du Sagittaire, bientôt imité par leurs camarades avant qu’Aldébaran rajoutât :

« Quoi qu’il en soit, et c’est bien triste, la question ne se pose pas pour la Grèce cette fois.

— En effet. De toute façon, cette année, c’est en France – le cadet des jumeaux haussa les épaules – donc on sait déjà qui va gagner.

— A savoir ?

— Tu veux qu’on reparle de 1984 ? Ou pire encore : de 1998 ? Ne fais pas celui qui n’a pas compris, Camus. »

Kanon soutint sans ciller le regard impavide du Verseau qui s’était rassis aux côtés de Milo, et esquissait déjà un sourire de triomphe en le voyant baisser les yeux sur son téléphone quand :

« Au moins, la France a les moyens, _elle **[5]**_. Ce qui n’est pas le cas de tout le monde.

— Pardon ? »

Effaré, Aioros avait pivoté en direction du Français. Milo lui-même ne put s’empêcher de cligner des yeux : était-ce bien Camus qui venait de se fendre d’une telle provocation au sein d’une assemblée plus que majoritairement grecque en cet instant très précis ? La sortie de Kanon manquait certes de finesse ; néanmoins, la frustration de ne pas avoir vu sortir son équipe nationale des qualifications alors que moins de quinze ans plus tôt elle remportait ce même championnat d’Europe constituait une excuse somme toute valable, à défaut d’être tout à fait acceptable. Et le Français était en mesure de le comprendre au regard du parcours chaotique de son équipe nationale au cours des dernières années. Alors ?

Le Scorpion se racla la gorge, tant pour secouer la chape du silence soudain lourd sur la petite assemblée que pour avertir son compagnon : terrain miné, mauvaise idée.

« Message d’Angelo à ton attention, précisa alors Camus, flegmatique, en levant l’écran allumé de son portable. Ou à celle de n’importe quel Grec ici présent si j’ai bien compris. Par ailleurs – du pouce, il fit défiler les lignes décidément bavardes du Cancer – il ajoute qu’il pense bien fort à vous.»

« Et qu’il vous embrasse. »

 

 

[1] Est-il encore besoin de présenter Zlatan ?

[2] L’Islande et l’Albanie (qui est dans le même groupe que la France, à savoir le groupe A) sont les deux nations à être présentes pour la première fois à ce stade d’une compétition internationale.

[3] C’est la première fois qu’il y autant d’équipes en phase finale. Depuis 1996, l’Euro se jouait à 16.

[4] A la surprise générale, la Grèce a gagné l’Euro 2004 qui se déroulait au Portugal, en battant le pays hôte (1-0).

[5] Allusion aux divers scandales qui agitent les instances internationales du football depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, dont des soupçons de corruption relatifs au Mondial 98 qui s’était déroulé en France et que la France avait gagné. Et sinon, la France avait également organisé – et gagné – l’Euro 84.


	3. J-1 (partie I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note :**  
> 
> Je me colle à partie II dès que possible, mais en attendant... Et un joyeux anniversaire au Pikmin, même si ton cadeau, il sera plutôt dans la partie II justement :p

_Jeudi 9 juin - Paris, France_

« Du grand, très grand n’importe quoi.

— Tu répètes ça encore une seule fois, je te plante et tu te démerdes.

— Parce que tu crois que j’ai besoin de toi pour… Merde, c’était quoi, ça ?! »

Un couinement offensé perça le silence lequel retomba aussitôt alors que Shura s’immobilisait tout net, assurant son sac sur son épaule d’une main fébrile :

« Je crois que j’ai marché sur... un rat.

— Ça t’étonne ? Allez, avance, on est bientôt arrivés. »

A cette heure, la rue qui s’élevait devant eux sous les halos glacés des réverbères, aurait dû être déserte. Et en tout état de cause, elle l’était, si l’on exceptait les containers débordant d’ordures, agglutinés les uns aux autres, dans un chaos de fin du monde. Sur les trottoirs, sur la chaussée, parfois à cheval sur les deux dans un équilibre pour le moins précaire, ils jalonnaient l’artère étroite dans laquelle les deux hommes avaient bifurqué en quittant la place d’Italie.

 

« Pas question que je monte » avait décrété le chauffeur de taxi, en plissant un nez dégoûté : « Ça fait une semaine qu’ils ne sont pas passés, on n’a même plus la place de rouler avec leurs conneries, alors je vous laisse là. Oui, ça fera quatre-vingt dix euros. Non, je ne prends pas la carte. »

Avant même que l’Espagnol eût rassemblé le peu d’énergie qui lui restait à l’issue de cette journée interminable dans le but de rappeler à leur interlocuteur qu’il les avaient pourtant assurés d’accepter les paiements par Visa au moment de leur prise en charge à Roissy, Angelo avait dégainé son portefeuille et deux billets de cinquante qu’il tendit au chauffeur, se contentant de réclamer sa monnaie d’un index plein de promesses quand l’autre tenta de prétexter une malencontreuse absence de billet de dix.

Quelque chose dans le regard du Cancer peut-être ; toujours fut-il que très vite, un stock de pièces de cinquante centimes et de un euro dégringola dans sa paume, laquelle se referma avec une crispation peu commune – du point de vue du chauffeur qui, pourtant, en avait vu d’autres – sur son contenu.

Il crut bien entendre quelques mots – dont l’un ressemblait furieusement à “connard” prononcé avec un accent français des plus approximatifs – lorsque les deux hommes s’extirpèrent de son taxi mais, soit parce que sa journée était finie, soit parce que le regard de ces deux-là ne lui disait rien qui vaille, il décida qu’il n’avait rien entendu. A chaque jour suffit sa peine, se morigéna-t-il d’autant que ceux à venir risquaient d’être chargés. Donc rentables. Il aurait été dommage de ne pas pouvoir en profiter à cause d’un malencontreux coup de sang, pas vrai ?

 

« On y est. »

Levant les yeux, Shura reconnut l’immeuble. Il n’était pas venu souvent, et seul, il ne se serait sans doute jamais rappelé de l’endroit. Mais à présent, les balcons en fer forgé ornés de jardinières dégoulinantes de géraniums, la massive porte d’entrée en bois et la façade de l’interphone dont le laiton luisait doucement sous la lueur du candélabre le plus proche, le confortaient dans l’idée qu’ils touchaient au but. _Enfin_.

« Bon, tu sonnes ?

— Pourquoi moi ? C’est _ton_ idée.

— Mon… Putain, je rêve. »

La sangle de son sac autour de l’épaule, Angelo avait enfoui ses mains dans ses poches et contemplait son compagnon avec un aplomb consommé :

« Oui, ton idée. D’ailleurs, il n’y a vraiment que toi pour l’avoir eue. Alors c’est ton problème.

— Ah ouais ? Tu peux me rappeler _qui_ n’a pas été foutu de penser, ne serait-ce qu’une minuscule petite seconde, que selon toute probabilité, il se pourrait qu’il n’y ait plus une seule chambre – potable – d’hôtel qui soit libre dans cette ville le soir de l’ouverture de l’Euro ?

— Hey, moi, je me suis occupé des places. Le reste, c’était ton boulot.

— A une semaine du début de la compétition ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Si on est là, c’est de ta faute, pas de la mienne. Alors appuie sur ce bouton avant que je ne t’y oblige.

— Toi, m’y obliger ? J’aimerais bien voir ça, tiens.

— Nom de dieu, Angelo, SONNE ! »

L’Italien roulait déjà des épaules alors que l’Espagnol, lui, consentait à poser son sac dans l’encoignure de la porte pour mieux relever ses manches quand :

« Vu le bordel que vous faites, je crois que ce n’est plus utile. »

Ils levèrent les yeux. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, penchée entre les fleurs et les mains posées sur la rambarde, Marine les regardait.

« Qu’est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

— On demande l’hospitalité.

— C’est une blague ?

— Pas vraiment. »

Shura avait répondu, non sans un coup de coude ajusté avec soin dans les côtes du Cancer au préalable.

_« Tu me laisses faire._

_— Évidemment puisque c’est ton idée._

_— S’il te plaît : ta gueule. »_


	4. J-1 (partie II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note :**  
> 
> Cette fois, c'est la bonne : joyeux anniversaire à Littlebakemono ! \o/
> 
> Par ailleurs, ce texte fait directement écho à [Bleu frangé d'or](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5549711), de LilyLight (mais pas forcément sur le même ton, j'en ai bien peur :p)

_Jeudi 9 juin - Paris, France_

Fascinants, ces ongles. Agaçants, aussi, alors qu’ils pianotaient sans relâche contre le mur. Non sans effort, Angelo s’arracha à leur contemplation pour remonter le long du bras nu à la peau crémeuse de la propriétaire des ongles en question, et croiser de nouveau son regard. Toujours aussi peu amène.

« Stronzo[1], grommela Shaina alors que le Cancer ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui sourire :

« Anch’io sono felice di vederti[2].

— Je ne comprendrai jamais, je crois.

— Quoi ?

— Ce qu’elle a bien pu te trouver. »

Le sourire de l’Italien s’élargit encore un peu plus et dans tous les cas assez pour faire gronder sa compatriote qui, se détournant, fit mine de s’intéresser à la conversation pour le moins animée qui se déroulait à moins d’un mètre d’eux, entre un Shura étonnamment volubile et une Marine aux bras croisés, à l’air tout sauf convaincue.

« … malentendu sur la date si bien qu'on s'est retrouvé sans chambre d'hôtel. Donc attente de nouveau pendant une heure, re-taxi, re-embouteillage, bref : j'ai bien cru qu'on n'arriverait jamais.

— Et vous ne pouviez pas appeler _avant_?

— Ça aurait changé quelque chose ? »

Marine jeta un coup d’œil en direction de l'autre femme qui eut un hochement de tête imperceptible.

« Je suppose que non, soupira la Grecque mais franchement, vous auriez du anticiper.

— Parce que tu crois que c'est de ma faute ?

— Hé. Fais attention à ce que tu racontes, toi. »

Angelo venait de se décoller du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé tantôt afin de laisser le champ libre au Capricorne pour la Négociation. Qui, contre toute attente, paraissait prendre un tour... encourageant ?

_« Si tu continues à la fermer en tout cas._

_— Sors de ma tête._

_— Si seulement je pouvais... »  
_

« Bon. Combien de nuits ?

 _—_ Celle-ci. Et demain. Après, promis, on dégage.

 _—_ Vous dormez dans le canapé.

 _—_ D'accord.

 _—_ Et pas de cochonneries.

 _—_ Tu nous connais.

 _—_ Justement. »

L'air faussement offensé de l'Italien à cette dernier remarque lui valut deux regards torves, pendant que Shura se pinçait l'arête du nez.

_« N'en rajoute pas, par pitié._

_— Elle me cherche, là._

_— Tu veux dormir dehors ? Non ? Alors souris. Et tais-toi. »_

Encore quelques instants, Marine fit semblant de résister et Shura de compatir. Pour le jeu : tous deux avaient su, dès le moment où les deux hommes avaient franchi le seuil de l'appartement, qu'elle accepterait. Pourquoi, Shaina ne manquerait pas de le lui demander ; ce à quoi elle répondrait que le contraire ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Cependant, il n’était pas temps de l’admettre et elle tourna un regard sévère vers Angelo qui lui rendit en retour son plus beau sourire. Pile de quoi la déstabiliser assez pour qu'il achevât de s'avancer vers elle et la prît dans ses bras, sous les yeux agrandis d'une Shaina scandalisée :

« Ma chérie, je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi. »

 

* * *

 

« Je vous laisse l’appartement demain et après-demain, avait finalement décrété Marine à l’issue d’un conciliabule animé avec sa compagne, mais pour ce soir, on va devoir cohabiter. Shaina n’habite pas à côté et vu l’heure et les grèves…

— Parce que vous n’avez toujours pas emménagé ensemble ?

— On t’en pose des questions ? »

La réplique de l’Italienne avait fusé, agressive, et Angelo leva d’abord une main qui se voulait conciliante avant de la laisser retomber, comme le sujet d’ailleurs. Il surprit le coup d’œil reconnaissant de son ancienne compagne mais toujours amie. _D’accord_ , songea-t-il alors que bien malgré lui, une fossette amusée se creusait au coin de sa joue. _J’en connais une qui ne se fera pas avoir une troisième fois._

« On va vous laisser vous installer. »

Marine s’était levée, incitant Shaina à en faire de même avec une mauvaise grâce évidente, et désigna le canapé :

« Angelo, tu te rappelles comment il fonctionne ?

— Je ne suis pas certain de la bonne réponse à donner…

— …

— … Oui, je m’en rappelle. »

Elle disparurent dans le couloir en direction de leur chambre et, avec un soupir qui devait tout à cette journée qui n’en finissait décidément pas, Angelo commença à ôter les coussins du sofa d’une main mécanique.

« Si souvent que ça ? »

Le Cancer s’interrompit. Debout à côté de lui, les bras croisés, Shura l’observait, les lèvres pincées pour ne pas rire.

« Vas-y, rigole. Seulement, tâche de te rappeler que si ce canapé est comme un frère pour moi, c’est à cause de toi.

— A t’entendre, c’est toujours de ma faute.

— Tu en doutais ?

— Je n’ai fait que t’attendre. C’est toi qui as pris ton temps.

— Dit-il avec toute l’humilité qui le caractérise. Aide-moi plutôt, au lieu de continuer à raconter des conneries. »

Il sembla alors à l’Italien reconnaître le cliquetis familier mais discret d’un pêne, celui de la porte de la chambre lorsqu’elle se fermait. Penché au-dessus des draps remisés dans le coffre du divan, il laissa échapper un sifflement agacé et rajouta d’entre ses dents :

« Surtout à voix haute. »

 

* * *

 

La bouteille de lait était rangée à son emplacement habituel dans le réfrigérateur. Bien, ça. Très bien. Tout n’était pas parti à vau-l’eau dans cet appartement. Une hésitation retint son bras, vite balayée cependant : levant le coude, il but plusieurs gorgées à même le goulot avant de manquer de s’étouffer lorsque :

« Ne te gêne pas, surtout. »

Et Shaina de l’obliger à se pousser pour aller se servir un verre d’eau au robinet.

« Et tu pourrais t’habiller, aussi. » Rajouta-t-elle d’une voix critique, en détaillant le Cancer de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut.

« Mais je… »

Un coup d’œil vers le bas. Trop tard : l’Italienne ricanait déjà.

« J’ai un caleçon, grogna le Cancer.

— Heureusement que tu as vérifié.

— Je trouve que pour quelqu’un qui a eu _la chance_ de bénéficier de mon enseignement histoire de ne pas être trop ridicule aux côtés de Marine, tu es bien insolente.

— Et moi, je trouve que pour quelqu’un qui a manqué à ce point de respect à la femme qui l’aimait et qu’il disait aimer, tu ne manques pas de culot de te pointer ici, dans _cet_ appartement.

— Tu comptes me resservir le même plat à chaque fois ?

— Jusqu’à la nausée, oui.

— Tu sais, je me demande si tu es bien sûre, toi, de savoir ce qu’elle te trouve. »

Shaina se mordit les lèvres et serra les poings, tandis que le Cancer buvait de nouveau à la bouteille, sans cependant la quitter des yeux. Une sacrée belle fille que Marine s’était trouvée là. Et un sacré putain de caractère, aussi. Fallait croire qu’elle aimait ça. Réprimant un rire, il ne vit pas tout de suite la Grecque débarquer à son tour dans la petite cuisine, ses boucles rousses emmêlées et le visage chiffonné par le sommeil, et par autre chose aussi qu’Angelo reconnut pour en avoir été lui-même à l’origine… fut un temps.

« Il est trois heures du matin. Vous trouvez vraiment que c’est une bonne heure pour s’engueuler ?

— C’est elle qui a commencé, objecta l’Italien en désignant Shaina d’un index vengeur.

— C’est lui qui…

— C’est lui qui quoi ? Qui te fait l’affront d’exister ?

— Marine ! Tu… »

La main de cette dernière effleura le coude de l’Italienne indignée :

« Tu devrais aller te recoucher, lui conseilla-t-elle avec douceur.

— Mais…

— Je te rejoins. Ne t’inquiète pas. » rajouta la Grecque, non sans un dernier sourire rassurant.

Shaina tergiversa encore un instant puis, avec un dernier regard de défi et d’inquiétude mêlés à l’attention du Cancer, elle obtempéra, ses pieds nus claquant avec désapprobation sur le parquet de l’appartement tandis qu’elle s’éloignait.

« Tu crois qu’un jour vous serez amis ? Soupira Marine en enlevant la bouteille des mains d’Angelo pour en verser le contenu dans un verre, qu’elle lui tendit en retour.

— Je l’aime bien. C’est elle qui ne m’aime pas.

— Tu te trompes.

— Voyez-vous ça…

— Elle aimerait juste pouvoir réussir à te détester, ça l’arrangerait bien je crois.

— … Je comprends.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, vraiment. Quoi ?

— Juste une question – resserrant les pans du long gilet qu’elle avait enfilé au sortir du lit, Marine s’appuya contre la table derrière elle et croisa les bras – combien de fois as-tu fait le tour de l’appartement exactement ?

— Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

— Réponds.

— Trois. Ok – Angelo reposa le verre vide à côté de lui, près de l’évier, et imita la Grecque – elle est où ?

— Chez une amie.

— Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?

— Angelo… »

Le ton de reproche n'était pas dénué d'une certaine tendresse cependant, et les épaules du Cancer s'avachirent. Un peu.

« Sybil est une grande fille, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

— Sauf que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait. Contrairement à toi.

— Moi, je ne passe pas mon temps à me disputer avec elle.

— Pour se disputer, il faut être deux, t'es au courant ?

— Si tu lui foutais la paix, vous ne vous engueuleriez pas.

— Si je lui avais foutu la paix, aujourd'hui elle ne serait rien d'autre qu'une paumée au coin de la rue à qui personne n’aurait envie de lancer ne serait-ce qu’une misérable pièce.

— Charmant.

— Qui a dit que la vérité devait l'être ? »

La dernière riposte de l'Italien avait fait mouche : Marine ne répliqua rien, se contentant de le regarder tandis qu'il se retenait de maltraiter son pouce gauche.

« Pourtant, ça aurait dû te suffire, finit-elle par reprendre, plus conciliante.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec _l'autre_ fois[3].

— C'est pourtant ici qu'elle est venue, comme _l'autre_ fois.

— Elle... Oh et puis, laisse tomber. Cette gamine—

— Cette jeune femme.

— Cette gamine, répéta Angelo un peu plus fort, a toujours été câblée de travers, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise...

— Que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ? Suggéra la Grecque.

— Très malin, ça. Très spirituel. Le débat vient de franchir un palier important, grâce à toi. Bon, je te repose la question : elle est où ?

— Et je te réponds la même chose : chez une amie.

— Elle va repasser par ici ?

— Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. »

Angelo se décolla du plan de travail contre lequel il s’était adossé et disparut dans le salon, pas assez longtemps toutefois pour que la Grecque eut le temps de s’en étonner. Lorsqu’il revint, il tenait un papier à la main :

« Et ça, c’est quoi ?

— Tu as fouillé dans ses affaires ?

— C’était posé sur son bureau. »

Le Cancer soutint crânement le doute dans le regard de Marine, qui finit par s’abaisser vers la feuille imprimée que son ancien compagnon venait de lui donner.

« Un formulaire de demande d’adoption, répondit-elle.

— J’ai vu, merci. Mais qu’est-ce que ça fout là ?

— D’après toi ?

— Si je le savais, je ne te demanderais pas.

— Angelo, bon sang ! Mets-y du tien, un peu ! D’après toi, pourquoi elle voudrait se faire légalement adopter, et surtout par qui, bougre d’imbécile !

— Il y a un problème ? »

Shura avait passé la tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte et les observait, avec sur ses traits une curiosité qui vira à l’inquiétude lorsqu’il avisa le teint terreux de son compagnon.

Ce dernier, qui semblait le regarder sans le voir, eut comme un frisson et ses yeux perdirent de leur fixité alors qu’il lui répondait, d’une voix mourante :

« Sybil veut que je sois son père. »

 

 

[1]              Con, connard

[2]              Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir

[3] Quatre ans plus tôt, une terrible dispute a opposé Angelo et Sybil, qui a valu à cette dernière une gifle magistrale et au premier un silence qui a duré près de deux ans au cours desquelles l’adolescente a trouvé refuge auprès de Marine qui l’a prise en charge. Ils ont certes fini par se réconcilier, mais leurs relations demeurent tendues.


	5. J0

_ Vendredi 10 juin au matin, Sanctuaire, Grèce _

Non.

Ils lui ont dit non.

Non !

Non, ils ne l’emmèneront pas avec eux. Non, il n’ira pas voir les matchs en vrai dans un stade pendant que Théo, lui, les regardera à la télévision. Non, il ne viendra pas, un point c’est tout.

Offensé, blessé, crucifié, Andreas contemple ses parents de sous ses cheveux fins aussi blonds que ceux de sa mère, et avec les mêmes grands yeux verts que ceux de son père, des yeux pour l’heure emplis de larmes qu’il se refuse à laisser couler.

Ils vont le laisser ici, tout seul ! Avec son oncle et sa tante qui n’auront pas le temps de s’occuper de lui et Aldébaran qui… Un hoquet étranglé lui enserre la gorge, qu’il s’empresse de ravaler, sanglot compris. Chez Aldébaran, il va y avoir James. James si grand et ses dents si blanches et ses yeux si fixes et sa peau si noire, et ses horribles cicatrices, et sa grosse voix et… Il ne veut pas aller chez Aldébaran !

Mais ses parents, eux, ils ne veulent pas de lui. Peut-être qu’ils ont l’intention de l’abandonner ? C’est pour ça qu’ils le donnent à Aldébaran : pour que celui-ci le mette avec les autres enfants, ceux qui n’ont pas de parents, les orphelins dont personne ne veut. Oui, voilà : ils se débarrassent de lui. Ils partent, mais ils ne reviendront pas. Jamais.

Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu’il a été méchant ? Oui, il a dû être méchant. C’est pour ça. Maman l’a grondé ce matin parce qu’il n’a pas rangé sa chambre. Mais est-ce que c’est de sa faute, à lui, si le serviteur est malade ? Normalement, ce n’est pas à lui de faire le ménage ! Non, il n’a pas été méchant, c’est Maman qui comprend rien, qui demande des choses qu’elle ne demande jamais. Et Papa, il veut toujours faire plaisir à Maman plus qu’à moi, c’est toujours pareil ! Ils s’en fichent de moi, ils me détestent, ils ne m’aiment pas !

Le petit garçon serre les poings. Les larmes le brûlent, son cœur s’affole et il recule, il recule encore devant ses parents qu’il ne voit plus. Ils ne veulent plus de lui ? Soit.

Lui non plus ne veut plus d’eux.

 

* * *

 

« Vous n’êtes pas dignes d’être mes parents ! »

Et la porte de la chambre de claquer rageusement au nez de Kanon et de Thétis. Médusés, ceux-ci s’entre-regardèrent :

« C’est mon fils, et je l’aime, commença la Suédoise avec une profonde inspiration. Mais je crois qu’attendre un an de plus serait une erreur.

— Pourtant tu m’as encore dit, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, que c’était trop tôt !

— Je viens de changer d’avis. »

Kanon reporta son attention sur la porte de derrière laquelle provenaient des sanglots de rage. Entrer pour tenter de raisonner Andreas ne servirait à rien, ils avaient fini par l’apprendre à leurs dépends : au mieux, l’enfant se murerait dans un silence boudeur qui pouvait durer des jours entiers. Au pire… Le Gémeau jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre : non, il était trop tard pour essayer de gérer une énième crise de nerfs, s’excuser auprès de Saga et de Rachel pour les nuisances occasionnées et supporter en sus leurs regards teintés de compassion. Pas aujourd'hui. Pitié.

« Shiryu a dit qu’il était prêt à l’accueillir quand on voudrait, rajouta Thétis en affectant un ton un peu trop assuré qui vit son mari lui entourer les épaules. Et à onze ans, ton frère et toi vous étiez déjà bien avancés dans votre formation, n’est-ce pas ? Alors, il n’y a pas de raison. Andreas doit commencer, c’est le bon moment, je suis sûre qu’il s’adaptera et qu’il sera un bon apprenti et qu’il apprendra toutes ces choses que nous on n’a pas—

— Viens là. »

Kanon avait achevé de la ramener contre lui et, comme en écho aux pleurs de leur fils, un sanglot bref lui parvint depuis le creux de son épaule où Thétis avait enfoui son visage.

« Ca se passera bien. Shiryu est un homme de confiance. Bon, si Andreas avait été le fils de mon frère, je ne dis pas ; mais c’est le mien – le nôtre – et je sais qu’il a à cœur de se montrer à la hauteur de Dôkho.

— Tu as raison – elle renifla avant de redresser la tête, déjà souriante à travers les larmes que Kanon essuya d’un geste – ça va aller. Ca va aller _mieux_. Il n’empêche – à son tour, elle contempla la porte fermée – que je me demande bien où il pu aller pêcher une telle… phrase ? »

Le Grec avait commencé à s’éloigner de la chambre et se portant à sa hauteur, Thétis glissa son bras sous le sien.

« Il traîne un peu trop du côté du Sagittaire si tu veux mon avis.

— Aioros ? » Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise. « Je ne le vois pas du tout tenir ce genre de discours, ni même porter un quelconque jugement sur la façon dont—

— Pas lui. Mais Myriam, oui.

— Oh. »

Songeuse, la Suédoise se tut un instant avant de reprendre, dans le silence du corridor, rythmé par le claquement de leurs pas sur les dalles de pierre :

« Tout de même, c’est un peu violent. Tu crois vraiment qu’elle parlerait ainsi, devant des enfants de cet âge ?

— C’est une hippie, répliqua Kanon, sentencieux. Et il faut toujours se méfier des hippies. »

 


	6. France 2 - 1 Roumanie

_Saint Denis, France_

La rumeur de la foule était sidérante. Depuis chaque recoin du stade complet – ou presque : toutes les places n’avaient pas été vendues ce qui avait en disait long, selon un Cancer goguenard, sur l’intérêt sportif présenté par ce groupe A – elle s’élevait plus dense à chaque minute qui rapprochait le public du coup d’envoi. Des quatre vingt mille personnes présentes n’émanait plus qu’une voix unique et universelle, de celles qui retentissaient dans tous les stades du monde. 

Vaguement anesthésiés par le bourdonnement incessant de l’enceinte, le Cancer et le Capricorne ne les entendirent pas s’approcher et Angelo sursauta lorsqu’une main un peu trop glacée pour la saison lui empoigna le coude. 

« Ah quand même ! Fit l’Italien en pivotant vers Camus et Milo. J’ai bien cru qu’on ne vous verrait pas.

— Pas trop compliqué pour arriver ? » 

Shura s’était adressé au Scorpion qui haussa d’abord les épaules sans répondre. Puis, devant l’air curieux de son alter ego, il consentit un : 

« Oh tu sais, ça se fait bien… » 

Quelque peu embarrassé. Et pour cause : 

« Bon choix de places, rien à dire.

— Kanon ? – Angelo avait ouvert de grands yeux, qui se muèrent en soucoupes en avisant qui l’accompagnait – … et Thétis ? Mais qu’est-ce que vous…

— Tu nous as bien envoyé des billets, non ?

— Si, mais… Enfin…

— Eh bien, nous voilà.

— Toi, d’accord, à la limite. Et encore. Mais, _elle_?

— Elle, elle est suédoise, se rebiffa Thétis.

— Cet argument…

— Et mon pays joue dans trois jours. Ici.

— … A deux balles. » 

L’éclat de rire d’Angelo, et le sourire entendu de Shura, répondirent à la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de Thétis qui continua cependant à affecter une réprobation assez convaincante pour que Kanon surenchérît, un bras protecteur passé autour des épaules de son épouse : 

« Je ne vois pas ce qui devrait l’empêcher de s’intéresser à l’Euro.

— C’est sûr.

— Et c’est elle qui a voulu venir, je ne fais que l’accompagner.

— On n’en doute pas une seconde. » 

Peu convaincu par la bonne foi de ses deux interlocuteurs à l’hilarité mal contenue, le Grec s’apprêtait à argumenter de nouveau mais un baiser de Thétis le coupa dans son élan, permettant par la même occasion au Capricorne de changer de sujet. Ou plutôt de revenir sur son obsession du moment : 

« Et donc, vous êtes venus ensemble ? Sans problème ? Milo a eu l’air de dire que vous n’avez pas eu de soucis, faut croire que vous avez eu de la chance : de notre côté, ça a été l’enfer.

— Ils ne t’ont pas dit ? – Kanon eut un geste désinvolte, avant de rajuster les manches de sa veste – on a pris le Falcon et, de Roissy, un hélicoptère nous a emmenés jusqu’à Saint Denis. C’était tellement plus simple ! Bon, depuis l’héliport, il a fallu prendre un taxi et on a perdu un peu de temps…

— Je compatis.

— Merci. Mais ce n’était pas si terrible. Pas vrai, messieurs ? » 

Le nez de Milo avait plongé droit en direction de ses chaussures, tandis que Camus dévisageait l’Italien et l’Espagnol, l’air plus amusé par leur indignation manifeste que par ses conditions optimales de voyage. 

« Tu nous aurais apporté les places en main propre, glissa le Verseau à l’oreille d’Angelo en passant près de lui pour gagner son siège, au lieu de faire le mariole en provoquant ton monde à distance, tu aurais bénéficié du même traitement de faveur.

— Tu sais quoi, Camus ? J’espère que les Roumains vont vous en coller trois dans le fondement. Au moins. »

 

* * *

 

Ils n’en collèrent qu’un. Et en encaissèrent deux, dont l’un qui fut la seule lueur de génie tout au long de quatre-vingt dix minutes peu enthousiasmantes. 

« Il paraît que c’est le résultat qui compte. » dodelina le Verseau sous le regard toujours aussi amer du Cancer et du Capricorne pendant que Kanon commentait : 

« Et voilà, qu’est-ce que j’avais dit ?

— Petit un, ce n’est qu’un match de poule, et petit deux, c’est la Roumanie, répliqua vertement Camus. Et ce n’est pas avec un tel niveau qu’on gagne l’Euro, surtout avec les équipes en présence.

— Donc, tu ne veux pas que ton équipe gagne ?

— Si. Mais à t’entendre, elle ne l’aura pas mérité, alors j’anticipe.

— Ai-je dit ça ?

— Tu le penses tellement fort que j’aurais du mal à ne pas l’entendre.

— Tu sais quoi ? Lorsqu’en quart, vous serez face à l’Angleterre ou au Portugal – je n’ose imaginer que vous ne sortiez pas premier d’un groupe aussi… exotique et que vous ne passiez pas les huitièmes, même si contre un troisième du groupe E, ça pourrait faire une jolie surprise – on en reparlera.

— Parce que tu comptes traîner dans le coin jusque là ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? Ca nous fera voir du pays. Et vu qu’il ne faut pas compter sur toi pour nous servir de guide…

— En effet, tu peux toujours courir. » 

Milo avait rejoint Angelo et Shura qui avaient ostensiblement creusé l’écart avec les trois autres en se dirigeant vers la sortie la plus proche. 

« Vous avez galéré à ce point ? Leur demanda-t-il, gêné.

— Non tu crois ? Tu as regardé les infos avant de venir ?

— Oui, justement : c’est vraiment pas de chance. Mais votre hôtel est bien au moins ? Confortable ?

— Notre…hôtel ? » 

Angelo s’était immobilisé au beau milieu des marches, ignorant les récriminations des autres spectateurs qui manquèrent de se heurter à lui. Manquèrent seulement : du Cancer émanait une colère froide qui eut l’heur de drainer la foule à un distance prudente et surtout, hors de sa portée. 

« Si tu considères que squatter – à deux – le canapé en cent vingt de mon ex dont la copine a déjà souhaité notre mort d’au moins dix manières différentes sans oublier mon apprentie qui continue à me pourrir l’existence est une situation confortable, alors oui, notre “hôtel” est bien.

— Oh. Merde.

— Comme tu dis, grogna Shura, mais comme dirait aussi celui qui a des problèmes de riche, ce n’est pas _si terrible_.

— C’est sympa à elle de vous avoir accueillis en tout cas.

— En même temps, on ne lui a pas laissé le choix. » 

Milo ne put s’empêcher de rire, avec une sincérité qui contribua à détendre un peu ses deux camarades qui reprirent leur ascension : 

« De toute façon, vous n’allez pas rester, si ?

— Non, cette nuit encore, et demain on part sur Toulouse.

— Même si on ne sait pas comment, objecta Shura. Et vous ? Votre programme, c’est—

— Chez une amie, hein… » 

Contre toute attente, Angelo venait d’être bousculé et bloquait de nouveau le passage. Sauf qu’il n’était pas le seul. Deux marches plus haut se tenait Sybil et même ainsi elle ne réussissait pas à être aussi grande que lui. Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de soutenir le regard peu amène de son maître – son _ancien_ maître songea Shura, résigné, comme il constatait à quel point la présence de la jeune femme produisait les mêmes effets sur la foule que celle de son compagnon. Il se doutait que Marine avait menti au sujet de Sybil ; il n’avait cependant pas envisagé que ce fût à ce point. 

« Ethan ? » 

Kanon, qui les avait rejoints, s’immobilisa à son tour, avec un regard interrogateur en direction du chevalier des Gémeaux, la qualification de “nouveau” n’étant plus d’actualité depuis un certain nombre d’années. Voire un nombre certain. Genre, une dizaine qui retombèrent soudain sur les épaules du Grec alors qu’il se rendait compte que non seulement, il n’avait plus vu son ancien apprenti depuis des mois, mais aussi et surtout qu’il ressemblait bien plus à un homme que dans ses souvenirs. 

« Excusez-moi, m’sieurs dame, mais vous gênez le passage alors si vous pouviez… » 

Le stadier s’interrompit, le temps de réaliser que personne ne l’écoutait mais alors qu’il rouvrait la bouche pour hausser le ton, il se retrouva, sans même s’en être rendu compte, une dizaine de gradins plus haut et environné d’une incongrue mais délicieuse odeur de rose. 

« Vous devriez aider tous ces gens à trouver leur chemin vers la sortie, lui suggéra une belle blonde, au sourire enchanteur et au regard lumineux. Regardez ce père et son fils, là-bas. » 

Tel un automate, le stadier tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par son interlocutrice et avisa – ou crut aviser – deux silhouettes esseulées un peu plus loin. 

« Ils ont besoin de vous, je crois. Pourquoi n’iriez-vous pas leur prêter assistance ? » 

Hochant la tête, l’homme s’éloigna en direction de la travée vide, sous le regard satisfait de Thétis. S’il ne lui était toujours pas possible d’utiliser son cosmos comme _avant_ , le peu qu’elle pouvait dorénavant mobiliser sans risque pour elle-même ou autrui lui offrait des ressources qu’elle n’aurait jamais soupçonnées, tel que ce très intéressant pouvoir de suggestion basé sur l’odeur. A réitérer, nota-t-elle dans un coin de sa tête avant de se demander si, par hasard, il fonctionnait également sur les enfants. 

Lorsqu’elle revint auprès de ses pairs, ce fut pour entendre Kanon et Angelo s’adresser à leurs successeurs respectifs, en même temps et de ce qui aurait pu être d’une même voix si la substance de leur propos n’avait pas été aussi diamétralement opposée : 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais _avec lui_  ?

— Qu’est ce que tu fais _avec elle_  ? » 

Les deux jeunes gens, pris sous le feu croisé de leurs mentors, semblaient avoir perdu leur langue. Vraiment ? Les poings de Sybil étaient serrés le long de ses cuisses sans pour autant qu’elle baissât les yeux, et Ethan ne s’était pas autant raidi qu’il l’aurait dû, ou qu’il l’aurait fait, ne serait ce que quelques années plus tôt. 

« Si on m’avait dit, pour ces deux-là… commenta Milo à voix basse, son épaule contre celle du Capricorne dont le signe de tête à Sybil se voulait rassurant.

— Tu ne l’aurais pas cru ?

— Et en même temps, je me serais dit que s’il y en avait un capable de comprendre cette gamine, c’est bien Ethan.

— Sauf que c’est l’élève des jumeaux.

— Et que Sybil est celle d’Angelo. »

 

« Je t’ai posé une question, jeune fille !

— Viens, on se casse. » Et Sybil d’attraper la main d’Ethan pour l’entraîner à sa suite, le Gémeau manquant de s’étaler dans les marches, sous le regard effaré d’Angelo. 

« Hé, tu ne vas nulle part, toi ! Lança Kanon, furieux, au jeune Irlandais. J’exige une réponse !

— Maître, je—  » 

Le reste se perdit dans un bredouillement que la distance rendit très vite inaudible comme ils s’éloignaient à une vitesse à peine plus élevée que la normale, mais suffisante pour mettre une foule entre eux et la génération qui les précédait. 

« Tout ça c’est de ta faute, grommela Kanon qui reprit sa route d’un pas lourd.

— Bien sûr. C’est moi qui ai farci la tête de mon apprentie de vérités indiscutables telles que “tu es le chevalier d’or le plus puissant de ton ordre”, ou “personne ne pourra jamais te résister” ou bien encore “tu auras le monde entier à tes pieds” et tout un tas d’autres conneries du même tonneau. » 

Angelo, qui suivait le Gémeau de très près, rajouta d’un ton aigre : 

« D’ailleurs, il n’y a qu’à voir ton fils pour se convaincre de l’efficacité de la méthode.

— De la part de quelqu’un à qui on n’a rien pu trouver d’autre comme élève qu’une gamine bonne à enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique, tu comprendras que ton avis sur mes méthodes, et celles de mon frère, je m’en cogne joyeusement.

— Sybil n’est pas folle.

— Non. Toi non plus d’ailleurs.

— Bon, allez, stop. » 

Shura s’interposa entre les deux hommes qui déjà pivotaient l’un face à l’autre, repoussant Kanon du plat de la main et refermant ses doigts sur le poignet du Cancer : 

« On est là pour passer un bon moment, sans prise de tête. Laquelle n’a d’ailleurs pas lieu d’être : que ça vous plaise ou non, ils sont majeurs. C’est leur vie, pas la vôtre.

— J’entends que celui qui est responsable de ce qui a été ma charge soit à la hauteur de l’enjeu et ne se laisse pas distraire par… » 

Le geste de mépris du Grec se heurta à un Angelo drapé dans sa dignité passée à l’amidon et qui cracha : 

« … une espèce de jeune con spécialisé dans la boule à facettes.

— Dites… Un  match nul, ça vous dirait pour ce soir ? » 

Le soupir de Camus abaissa la température d’assez de degrés pour rappeler tout un chacun à la réalité, à savoir qu’ils étaient les derniers dans un stade vide, et attendus par tout un lot de stadiers impatients de fermer les grilles derrière ces hurluberlus en train de s’engueuler dans une langue bizarre. 

« Elle va m’entendre. Putain, je te garantis qu’elle va m’entendre. » 

Shura laissa Angelo s’éloigner avec ses imprécations puis sortit son téléphone. 

_Raté pour la réconciliation. La prochaine fois ?_

Cinq secondes plus tard, une vibration : 

_Je le déteste !_

Shura eut un sourire. 

_Lui aussi, il t’aime._

 


	7. Interlude - 11 juin 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Note :**
> 
>  
> 
> Non, Pan, je n'ai pas oublié ton maître... :p

_11 juin, Jamir, Tibet_

Cette enveloppe n’était pas là tout à l’heure, il était prêt à le jurer. 

Planté devant le vénérable buffet qui avait appartenu à son maître, au maître de son maître, ainsi qu’au maître du maître de son maître, Mü battait le plancher du bout de la semelle, pensif. 

Cette écriture – irrégulière, large et fantasque – il l’aurait reconnue entre mille et ce n’était pas pour le rassurer. Bien au contraire. 

« Shaka ?

— Oui ? » 

Le chevalier de la Vierge, occupé à attiser le feu dans l’âtre de la grande pièce circulaire, ne s’était pas retourné. 

« Dis-moi, cette enveloppe, là… Je peux savoir comment elle est arrivée ? » 

Le fait était que Jamir n’était pas encore – et ne serait sans doute jamais – desservi par les services postaux. Donc… Les yeux de l’Atlante s’étaient étrécis, comme la réponse de Shaka se faisait attendre. 

« Je l’ai trouvée ce matin, devant la porte de la Tour.

— Ce n’est pas ce que je te demande. Shaka ? Regarde-moi, s’il te plaît. » 

D’abord, la tête blonde ne bougea pas. Puis, lentement, elle commença à pivoter et dès que Mü croisa le regard bleu et limpide de l’Indien, il sut : 

« Et comment a-t-il fait ?

— Il semblerait que les nombreux cadavres qui jonchent le chemin menant à ta demeure constituent une sorte de… balisage qu’il a su exploiter.

— Fais-moi penser à faire un peu de ménage à l’occasion.

— Mü ? » 

La Vierge s’était redressé, époussetant son pantalon des cendres qui s’y étaient accrochées, et se racla la gorge. Une fois. Deux. Avant de se lancer, sous le regard d’un Atlante fataliste : 

« Sais-tu ce qu’il y a dans cette enveloppe ?

— Non mais j’imagine que tu vas pallier à mon incurie.

— Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

— Disons que je n’en suis pas tout à fait certain, en effet. Mais… » 

Il sourit. Que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? Son ami le regardait avec cet air, là, oui, cet air auquel on aurait donné tous les bons dieux du monde sans confession. Shaka n’attendait rien de lui ; il lui offrait tout en même temps ce qu’il était et n’était pas, ce qu’il avait et n’avait pas. Ou comment obtenir d’autrui absolument n’importe quoi sans jamais rien lui demander ; si ça ce n’était pas synonyme de l’atteinte de l’Eveil absolu, le Bélier ne savait pas ce que c’était. 

« Je t’écoute, poursuivit-il en le regrettant déjà.

— Peut-être te rappelles-tu de notre voyage au Brésil il y a deux ans ?

— Shaka…

— Nous avions évoqué les compétitions à venir dont le championnat d’Europe qui devait se dérouler en 2016, en France. Or, il se trouve… qu’il a débuté. Et qu’Angelo a eu la gentillesse de nous adresser des places parmi celles qu’il a réussi à obtenir, non sans mal.

— “Nous” ?

— Disons qu’il a pensé que tu accepterais de m’accompagner. » 

_Non, s’il sourit, je…_

Shaka esquissa un sourire. D’abord léger, puis plus franc, qui creusa un peu plus les rides d’expression qui avaient fini, avec les années, par tracer leur chemin de chaque côté de sa bouche et étoiler le coin de ses yeux. 

« Tu sais très bien que le football ne m’intéresse pas, lutta encore le Bélier avec effort, et que tu trouveras très certainement parmi nos compagnons, des interlocuteurs avec qui échanger sur le sujet de manière plus… passionnée ? Je serais un bien mauvais ami si je t’imposais ma présence à cette occasion.

— Mais peut-être celle-ci n’aurait-elle pas la même saveur si tu n’étais pas là ? » 

Le sourire s’accentua. _C’est si vain._

« Je ne peux donc pas dire non.

— Bien sûr que tu le peux.

— Mais la vraie question est, je suppose, celle-ci : est-ce que je le veux ? » 

Shaka ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder, la tête légèrement penchée de côté. 

Évidemment. 

Mü amorça un tour sur lui-même, sans hâte, la vaste salle circulaire bien que confortablement aménagée lui apparaissant soudain comme bien vide. Il se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait pas vécu seul depuis… des années ? Le chevalier de la Vierge entra de nouveau dans son champ de vision, là où à la vérité, il se tenait à chaque instant de la vie de l’Atlante. Même lorsqu’il n’était pas là, réalisa la Bélier avec un mélange de surprise et de résignation. 

« Et… donc ? En France, d’accord, mais où ? » 

L’éclat de lumière qui traversa en cet instant le visage de l’Indien fit sourire Mü à son tour. 

Allons, ce ne serait pas un si grand sacrifice, n’est-ce pas ?


	8. Espagne 1 - 0 République Tchèque

_ Lundi 13 juin, Toulouse, France _

« Tu n’es pas sérieux ?

— J’ai l’air de plaisanter ? »

Mü hésita. Non. Le chevalier d’or du Cancer à la retraite ne blaguait pas. Du tout. L’air concentré, il ne quittait pas des yeux le bronze de la croix occitane incrustée dans la place du Capitole, ou du moins, le peu qu’il pouvait en apercevoir entre les milliers de pieds des milliers de gens massés là, et déjà frémissants à l’approche du coup d’envoi du match de l’Espagne. S’il consentait – réussissait – à demeurer au milieu de cette pression humaine[1], il le devait d’une part à la présence vigilante et rassurante de Shura tout à côté de lui et d’autre part au très discret mais très efficace mur de cristal érigé par Mü en un périmètre restreint autour d’eux, leur conférant un espace vital au sujet d’aucuns auraient pu s’interroger s’ils n’avaient pas eu d’autres sujets de préoccupation. Par exemple, s’acheminer au plus vite vers la fanzone pour regarder le match sur les écrans géants.

« Ceci dit, nous pouvons les comprendre, intervint Shaka, lui-même un temps absorbé par les signes du zodiaque piétinés par la foule avant de se tourner vers le Bélier. Tu sais à quel point, Mü, assister aux matchs de leurs équipes respectives est important pour eux…

— Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre, toi aussi ! protesta l’Atlante tandis que ses deux autres alter ego s’efforçaient de conserver leur sérieux. Tu réalises, un peu, les implications ?

— Quelles implications ? C’est juste un petit coup de pouce de rien du tout. A peine une fraction de seconde – le Cancer avait ouvert les bras – Même pas fatiguant en plus.

— Mais ce n’est pas la question ! C’est juste que… Ah d’accord – un pli apparut en travers du front du Bélier et Angelo ne put s’empêcher de noter qu’ _enfin_ , il s’approfondissait quelque peu – je comprends tout maintenant.

— Qu’est-ce que tu comprends ?

— Ne te fiche pas du monde, Angelo.

— Moi ? » L’Italien avait porté une main scandalisée à son cœur. « Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer que…

— Pour dissiper ce mur de cristal, il me faut _moins_ d’une fraction de seconde.

— Tu n’oserais pas.

— On parie ? »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. En silence. Et Shura frémit. Il connaissait trop bien Mü pour savoir qu’il pouvait se montrer plus entêté encore que le Cancer, quitte à tutoyer des extrémités aussi regrettables pour les autres que pour lui-même. Et même en le sachant, cela ne l’avait cependant jamais arrêté. Or… Le Capricorne jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui, et à la presse agglutinée autour d’eux. Que la barrière cédât et ils seraient étouffés. Emportés. Balayés. 

Une lueur d’horreur pure dans le regard d’Angelo lui fit comprendre que celui-ci était parvenu à la même conclusion, aussi Shura prit-il la parole avant que survînt l’irréparable.

« Mü… Tu as raison. C’est vrai, je l’admets : notre invitation était intéressée.

— Notre ?

— Disons que j’ai trouvé l’idée pas si mauvaise. »

L’Espagnol mentait, bien sûr : il avait d’ailleurs parié avec son compagnon que l’Atlante refuserait ce qui en tout état de cause venait de lui faire gagner cinquante euros et la satisfaction d’un fantasme inavouable. Encore un. Il pouvait donc bien, à présent, lui venir en aide.

« Vous êtes cinglés. Tous les deux – Mü secouait la tête, avec moins de conviction cependant et les bras décroisés –En tout état de cause, je ne devrais pas cautionner cette… idée.

— Mais tu vas le faire. »

Contre toute attente, c’était Shaka qui avait parlé, d’une voix paisible et sous leurs trois regards, le Bélier se sentit flancher. Non que la règle de ne jamais utiliser ses pouvoirs à des fins personnelles n’eût jamais été enfreinte, il était bien placé pour en témoigner ; mais tout de même ! En faire fi avec une telle désinvolture pour un vulgaire _match de foot_  !

« Juste une fois, fit Shura.

— Promis, juré, cra…

— Pitié.

— Tu ne peux pas le leur refuser, rajouta la Vierge.

— Bon, d’accord. D’accord ! – L’Atlante prit une profonde inspiration – mais ne me le faites pas regretter. S’il vous plaît. Vous n’en parlez à personne. Et ce qui va se passer ne sera jamais passé. On est d’accord ? »

Ses compagnons de la croix cardinale acquiescèrent, avec un sourire que Mü décida de considérer rassurant. A défaut.

« Et donc…

— A dix-sept heures on sort du stade, rappela Shura. Le temps de se mettre un peu à l’écart, d’attendre que la foule se disperse…

— … Et tu nous envoies à Lyon – Angelo claqua des doigts – pouf !

— A t’entendre, c’est si facile.

— Si ça l’était, je l’aurais fait moi-même.

— A ce propos, tiens, puisque tu en parles…

— Oublie. »

 

* * *

 

Non sans un dernier soupir réprobateur, Mü jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, en quête de curieux qui se seraientt attardé dans le secteur. Shaka s’était éloigné de quelques pas pour griffonner les dieux seuls savaient quoi dans le petit carnet en moleskine qui ne le quittait jamais, et profitant de l’inattention du Bélier, Shura glissa à l’oreille de son compagnon :

« C’est vrai ça : pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi, quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu n’as pas utilisé le Puits des Morts ?

— Tu détestes ça, tu te rappelles ?

— Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire de ce genre de considérations.

— Tu me blesses, là, tu sais.

— Mais oui. Alors ?

— … Sybil.

— Tu sais qu’il va falloir qu’on en parle.

— Tu sais que je n’en ai pas envie.

— Angelo, tu—

— Ne gâche pas la journée, tu veux ? Tu as eu ta victoire, je voudrais bien avoir la mienne. Et la savourer tant qu’à faire.

— Parce que tu crois vraiment que vous allez faire autre chose qu’un match nul ?

— C’est pas possible d’être aussi rabat-joie. J’espère que tu en as conscience ? Surtout que ça ne s’arrange pas avec l’âge.

— Non mais tu t’es vu ?

— Bon vous deux, là, on peut y aller ? » Mü les observait, l’air impatient. « On est bien d’accord qu’après vous vous débrouillez et que—

— On ne t’a pas dit ? »

Angelo sourit. Et le Bélier frémit.

« Il faudrait que tu nous ramènes ici, après. Pour le match de vendredi.

— Mais…

— La grève, mon cher Mü. La grève. »

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] Rappel : Angelo est ochlophobe, à savoir qu’il a la phobie de la foule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La croix occitane de la place du Capitole, à Toulouse : [pour en savoir plus](http://scah-architecte-toulouse.blogspot.fr/2013/08/la-croix-occitane-de-la-place-du.html)


	9. Interlude

_ Lundi 13 juin, Sanctuaire, Grèce _

Tout était calme. Très calme. Presque trop mais Saga n’allait pas bouder son plaisir : s’étirant de tout son long sur le canapé où il avait pris place, avec petit un, un bon café et petit deux, un bon bouquin, il prit le temps de savourer le silence. Pas de cris ni de galops d’enfants dans les couloirs, pas de sonneries ou de vibrations intempestives de téléphone, pas d’éclats de voix, rien. 

_Ce n’est pas si compliqué en fin de compte._

Ouvrant son livre là où il l’avait abandonné deux bons mois plus tôt, il se rencogna entre les coussins et l’accoudoir, esquissa un léger sourire pour lui-même puis—

« Je te dérange ? »

Aioros. Dans l’encadrement de la porte qu’il avait ouverte sans bruit, ses épaules frôlant le chambranle, et le bleu de son regard clair sous ses boucles brunes.

 _Et merde_.

« Non…

— Si. Si, je vois bien que je te dérange – la contrition, déjà, se peignait sur les traits du Sagittaire – je repasserai plus tard.

— Non, reprit Saga, plus fermement. Allez, c’est bon, entre. »

Le Pope eut un dernier regard pour le livre qu’il referma et posa sur la table basse. _D’ici la fin de l’année, peut-être ?_

« Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ?

— L’ennui.

— Allons bon. Si tu veux, je dois bien avoir quelques piles de dossiers sur mon bureau qui n’attendent qu’un esprit charitable pour s’occuper d’eux.

— Il paraît que je n’ai jamais été fait pour ce boulot… Pas vrai ? »

Aioros avait souri et le Pope laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire :

« Un point pour toi. Mais si ça peut te consoler, ce ne sont pas des dossiers très intéressants. D’ailleurs…

— … aucun ne l’est beaucoup ces derniers temps, je parie ?

— Amen. »

Les deux hommes se surprirent à soupirer de concert tandis que le silence, pourtant si confortable tantôt, prenait un tour vaguement oppressant jugea Saga alors que la présence désœuvrée du Sagittaire à ses côté lui rappelait à quel point les contraintes quotidiennes auxquelles il sacrifiait chaque jour étaient devenues plus assommantes qu’enthousiasmantes avec le temps.

Pour la troisième fois en l’espace de quelques mois, la perspective de se démettre pour laisser place au plus capable de la génération suivante – ils n’étaient pas légion – s’en vint chatouiller ses pensées. Mais que ferait-il du temps libre qu’il gagnerait ainsi ? Aucune idée. Et ce n’était pas le sillon tracé par son ami d’enfance à force de tourner en rond qui allait lui en donner une.

« Pourquoi n’as-tu pas accompagné Myriam et Ysé[1] ?

— Elle ne s’est absentée que le temps de sa formation qui va lui prendre toutes ses journées, quant à Ysé, elle était toute excitée à l’idée de passer des journées entières avec ses cousines plutôt qu’avec son papa. Alors quitte à être inutile, autant l’être ici. A la maison. »

Bien malgré lui, Saga se retrouva à arborer un large sourire. Aioros avait beau avoir réussi à se construire une vie qui se déroulait pour une bonne part hors de la Grèce, il ne s’était pas résolu à tourner le dos à ce qui avait été – pendant un peu trop longtemps certes – _la faute à qui, au fait ?_ – son seul et unique foyer. Et cette certitude, qu’ils partageaient tous les deux sans avoir besoin de l’exprimer, réconfortait le Pope.

« Des nouvelles d’Aiolia ? demanda-t-il encore en pivotant tout à fait cette fois vers l’autre Grec, qui était venu s’asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Pas tenté par la proposition d’Angelo ?

— Oh si, il aurait beaucoup aimé, mais d’un autre côté, avec le troisième sur le point d’arriver, il n’a pas eu le cœur de laisser Jane, même pour quelques jours. De toute façon, je ne l’aurais pas laisser venir.

— Grand frère est toujours au rendez-vous, à ce que je vois.

— Pour croire que j’en suis toujours un ? Certainement ! » Et le Sagittaire de hausser les épaules sans pour autant empêcher un nouveau sourire d’affleurer à ses lèvres.

Y avait-il quoi que ce fût qui fût capable de contrarier durablement Aioros ? Saga en doutait toujours. Mêmes leurs dissensions quelques années plus tôt, lesquelles avaient pourtant failli mettre à mal une cohésion dont ils avaient alors un cruel besoin, n’avaient pas réussi à entamer le capital confiance qu’ils avaient su reconstituer ensemble en dépit des cicatrices et de la culpabilité et sur lequel le Sagittaire s’appuyait chaque jour pour affronter les petites contrariétés du quotidien.

« De fait, tout est _vraiment_ très calme.

— C’est pile ce que je me disais avant tu arrives.

— Ah ah.

— Tu ne trouves pas que c’est appréciable, cela dit ?

— Oui… – appuyé contre le dossier du sofa, Aioros laissa sa tête partir en arrière, les yeux perdus dans l’entrelacs des caissons en bois ouvragé au-dessous d’eux – … même si je crois que j’aurais bien aimé une ambiance, pour cet Euro, similaire au Mondial d’il y a deux ans.

— J’ai le droit de dire que ce n’est pas mon cas ?

— Évidemment, rit le Sagittaire. Reconnais tout de même que ce n’était pas _si_ terrible.

— De vous entendre beugler tous les soirs devant la télé et vous chamailler comme des gamins qui se piquent leurs jouets  ? Non, en effet. Ou dans tous les cas, pas aussi terrible qu’il y a quatre ans.

— Il y a quatre ans ?

— Ne me dis pas que tu ne te rappelles pas de la finale de l’Euro 2012 !

— Oh… Oh.

— Oui. Oh, comme tu dis. »

Aioros avait ouvert de grands yeux, ce qui eut le mérite de rajeunir ce que l’épaisse barbe noire et drue qu’il arborait depuis deux ans maintenant vieillissait de son visage. Quand même, songea le Pope, dubitatif, tous ces trucs de hipsters ne devraient pas avoir cours dans _son_ Sanctuaire. Il allait peut-être falloir revoir un chouïa le règlement intérieur.

« Comment ai-je pu oublier ça… » Déjà l’autre Grec gloussait, le regard tourné vers ses souvenirs. « C’était…

—… Pathétique. »

 

* * *

 

_ Dimanche 1er juillet 2012, Sanctuaire, Grèce – Finale de l’Euro 2012 _

« Va f’enculo !

— Cabrón ! »

Les deux hommes hurlaient l’un sur l’autre après avoir bondi sur leurs pieds, poings serrés et épaules au carré, tout prêts à en découdre dans le salon du palais sous les regards stupéfaits de leurs pairs et bientôt, inquiets.

« Messieurs, s’il vous plaît…

— Ta gueule ! »

Sous l’injonction brutale lancée d’une même voix hargneuse par le Cancer et le Capricorne qui n’avaient pas même eu l’obligeance de le regarder, Aldébaran avait reculé d’un pas, sans pour autant s’éloigner au-delà d’une distance qui l’aurait empêché d’intervenir en cas de… nécessité.

« Non mais arrêtez, vous êtes complètement cons – Milo, lui, n’avait pas pris la peine de se lever et toisait sévèrement ses deux camarades, les bras croisés – ce n’est qu’un match de foot, merde à la fin !

— Il a raison, renchérit Aiolia. Ça va, c’est pas la fin du monde.

— Et puis, bon, ça arrive, quoi, de passer à côté. Angelo, tu peux le comprendre, non ? »

Les paroles de Kanon, comme celles de ses alter ego, tombèrent dans l’oreille des deux sourds qui se faisaient face, les traits crispés, avec de l’amertume dans les yeux de l’Italien et de la colère dans ceux de l’Espagnol. Qui gronda :

« De toute manière, vous avez toujours été des mauvais perdants.

— Mauvais perdants ? Face à une bande de connards qui jouent à la passe à dix pendant une heure et demie ?

— Mais bordel, on est champions du monde, tu t’attendais à quoi ?

— Mais si vous gagnez, c’est parce que vous ne jouez pas ! Tout le monde se fait chier quand l’Espagne joue, tu ne vas pas dire le contraire ou alors t’es encore plus con que ce que je croyais !

— Rêve pas, c’est demain la veille que je me mettrai à ton niveau !

— Ça, ça ne risque pas, t’as pas les moyens !

— Dis-toi plutôt que j’ai mieux à faire !

— Ah ouais ?

— Ouais !

— T’es vraiment un bel enfoiré !

— Qui se demande bien pourquoi il t’a ramassé un jour ! »

D’un même mouvement, Camus et Aldébaran se portèrent à leur hauteur au moment où les poings s’élancèrent l’un vers l’autre. Le Taureau attrapa le bras gauche de Shura pour le tordre dans son dos, cassant son élan et lui tirant un rugissement de douleur, tandis que le Verseau, pour sa part, refermait sa paume sur les phalanges d’Angelo et les enserrait juste assez pour qu’un froid polaire se diffusât instantanément jusqu’aux os de la main et en inertât les tendons.

« Ça suffit. »

Saga, que Kanon avait prévenu d’une pensée, venait d’arriver.

« Vous dégagez, tous les deux. Je ne veux plus vous voir.

— Et comment que je dégage, lança le Cancer avec dédain en se dégageant de l’emprise de Camus qui n’accepta de se démettre qu’au moment où il croisa enfin le regard ombrageux de l’autre homme, dans lequel un semblant de raison avait refait surface. Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans la même pièce que ce mec.

— Ça tombe très bien : je me disais la même chose. »

La voix du Capricorne était froide et aussi coupante que le fil d’Excalibur que nombre des présents avaient redouté de voir surgir tantôt. Ils ne se regardèrent pas. Se tournèrent le dos. Les semelles d’Angelo claquèrent rageusement dans le couloir alors qu’il s’éloignait et lorsque le silence fut retombé, morne et lourd, Shura l’imita, mais dans la direction inverse.

 

La victoire – aussi insolente qu’écrasante –de l’Espagne sur l’Italie ce soir-là[2] avait valu au Sanctuaire environ trois semaines bien tassées de gueule de trois pieds de long de part et d’autre du deuxième axe, d’insultes à peine étouffées et d’une ambiance si détestable que Saga avait dû se résoudre à les convoquer pour ne se voir opposer rien de plus constructif que deux hommes obtus bien décidés à camper sur leurs positions et qui s’étaient contentés de l’écouter sans l’entendre. Un moment, le Pope avait cru que c’en était fini de ces deux-là. Qu’à cause d’une raclée footballistique, l’Italien n’aurait plus jamais assez d’appétit pour ravaler sa dignité et accepter la défaite. Que l’Espagnol ne se démettrait jamais de sa fierté et préfèrerait continuer à laisser pourrir les choses plutôt que de plier. Puis Mü, qui avait eu vent de la situation, s’en était mêlé. Ce qu’il avait bien pu leur dire, nul ne l’avait jamais su, mais une explosion de cosmos mêlés quelques heures plus tard avait rassuré tout le monde.

Et tout était reparti comme en quarante.

 

* * *

 

_ Lundi 13 juin, Sanctuaire, Grèce _

« Il n'y avait rien de drôle ! reprocha Saga au Sagittaire qui tâcha de maîtriser son fou rire, sans grand succès toutefois. Et très franchement, qu’ils soient en France, donc _loin_ , me va très bien cette année. Au moins, si on devait avoir une redite de 2012, ils ne seront pas ici et on n’aura pas à subir de nouveau les conséquences de leur patriotisme écorché. Qu’ils s’écharpent si ça leur fait plaisir : moi, je m’en lave les mains.

— Ça n’arrivera pas.

— Oui, alors ça, tu vois, permets-moi d’en douter. Parce que—

— Aldé ? »

Aioros avait le premier perçu la présence du chevalier du Taureau qui se tenait présentement sur le seuil du salon et poussa un gros soupir en s’avançant, avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s’inquiéta Saga. C’est Andreas ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore fait ? »

Le Brésilien secoua la tête d’un air malheureux, mais sans répondre. Et exhala un nouveau soupir, plus accablé encore que le premier.

Le Sagittaire, penché vers lui, posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur le genou de son alter ego :

« On peut faire quelque chose ?

— Non, je ne crois pas, malheureusement.

— Mais… C’est grave ? » insista encore le Pope, vaguement inquiet.

Cela faisait bien longtemps – des lustres ! – qu’il n’avait pas vu Aldébaran aussi abattu. D’ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien – _voyons voir_ – il aurait dit… Oui. Deux bonnes années. Au moins.

Deux.

Années.

_Oh. Non._

Et le Pope d’enfouir son visage dans sa main alors que le Taureau expliquait, enfin, d’une petite voix attristée :

« Le Brésil vient d’être éliminé de la Copa America[3]. »

 

 

 

[1] Myriam est la compagne d’Aioros et Ysé, leur fille.

[2] 4-0. Si, quand même.

[3] En même temps que l’Euro en Europe, se déroule la Copa America, de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique. Le Brésil a été éliminé dès le premier tour, en match de poule, en perdant 1-0 contre le Pérou (faute d’arbitrage).


	10. Interlude - 14 juin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note** : semaine très chargée, pas moyen de suivre le rythme T_T

_14 juin 2016, Toulouse, France_

Accoudé à la rambarde de l’hôtel – en réalité une petite pension de famille confortable trouvée au dernier moment par Shura sur le net, ce qui avait valu au Cancer une malédiction supplémentaire laquelle mourut bien vite étouffée par un Cancer qui félicitait son compagnon comme il se devait – Angelo contemplait le défilé dans la rue en dessous, un mug de café dans une main et un pain au chocolat[1] dans l’autre. 

« Étonnant, commenta le Capricorne à côté de lui.

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne dis rien. A leur sujet, précisa-t-il en désignant les grévistes, ignorants de leur présence au-dessus de leurs têtes.

— Pourquoi, je suis censé dire quelque chose ?

— Râler serait un minimum – si j’osais – syndical.

— Ta piètre opinion à mon sujet ne cessera jamais de me blesser, tu le sais, ça ?

— Et c’est d’ailleurs sûrement pour cette raison que tu es toujours là.

— Mes soi-disant tendances au masochisme ne regardent que moi.

— Ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place… » 

Shura souriait et lorsque Angelo le heurta de l’épaule pour la forme, il se pencha vers lui pour égarer furtivement ses lèvres dans son cou avant de se redresser aussi sec. Les présences du Bélier et de la Vierge s’annonçaient. 

« Tout ce bruit… ! Soupira Mü en raflant un brugnon sur la table du petit-déjeuner dressée en buffet. Et tu supportes ça, toi ?

— Mais enfin ! – l’Italien avait écarté des bras indignés tandis que son pair étouffait un rire – Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je passe mon temps à râler ?

— Parce que c’est le cas, intervint Shaka en souriant. D’ailleurs, je viens à l’instant de t’entendre penser : « Ce qu’il m’énerve avec son petit sourire, celui-là ».

— Si tu écoutais mieux aux portes des cervelles des gens, tu saurais que je ne suis pas le seul à être de cet avis, en général.

— Mais c’est toujours toi qui l’émets le plus fort. » 

Le Cancer ouvrit encore la bouche pour contester avant de la refermer dans un soupir. Cela ne servait jamais à rien d’argumenter avec Shaka, puisqu’il s’arrangeait toujours pour avoir raison au bout du compte. Même lorsqu’il ne disait rien. Ce qui était pire. 

« J’ai bien bouffé, bien dormi et l’Italie a gagné hier – Angelo haussa les épaules – Alors s’ils ont envie de taper sur des poubelles et chanter des trucs révolutionnaires, hein, c’est pas ça qui va me gâcher la journée.

— Qu’est-ce qu’ils demandent, au fait ? » 

L’Indien s’était rapproché du balcon à son tour et écoutait les manifestants, entre slogans vengeurs et chansons parodiques, le tout scandé avec une ferveur quasi religieuse. Le cortège, encadré par la sécurité, cheminait lentement sans cependant que cela semblât altérer la bonne humeur des participants. 

« Que le gouvernement français recule sur ce qu’ils appellent la “loi travail” – Shura désigna du doigt l’exemplaire de la Dépêche du jour qu’il avait parcouru un peu plus tôt – A priori, ça fait des semaines que ça dure, et personne ne plie, ni d’un côté ni de l’autre. D’où les grèves dans les transports, les manifestations et tout ce qui s’ensuit.

— Et pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas de cette loi ? Demanda Shaka, curieux.

— Parce que d’après eux, elle va modifier leur code du travail au désavantage des salariés.

— Oh. Mais dans ce cas, si autant de gens ne sont pas d’accord, pourquoi leur gouvernement ne change-t-il pas sa loi ?

— Elle est déjà votée. » 

La Vierge cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, ses minces sourcils blonds se fronçant sous son front que le temps épargnait encore : 

« Alors cela ne sert plus à rien de manifester ! Pourquoi continuent-ils ?

— J’ai bien une théorie à ce sujet... laissa tomber paresseusement le Cancer, qui avait récupéré son poste d’observation.

— Laquelle ?

— … Ils sont français. » 

Shura leva les yeux au ciel avant de préciser à l’attention de Shaka, passablement ahuri : 

« Disons qu’en France – mais pas que – la contestation fait partie des modes d’expression communément admis et qu’il est très rare que des changements significatifs touchant au fonctionnement du pays et du quotidien soient acceptés sans que les gens réagissent.

— Ou dit autrement : il y a râleurs et râleurs. Et eux, ce sont des râleurs professionnels.

— Tu as bien vu que ce qui s’est passé en Grèce ces dernières années, poursuivit Shura sans tenir compte de l’interruption italienne. Eh bien voilà : en France aussi, le peuple proteste contre des décisions déjà actées.

— Ça va changer quelque chose ? » 

Mü ne s’était penché que quelques minutes vers l'extérieur, avant de reporter son attention sur le thé qu’il venait de se servir. Il rajouta : 

« Ils ne pourront pas continuer comme ça ad vitam æternam, j’imagine.

— De ce que j’ai compris de ma lecture, ils n’ont pas l’air prêts à céder.

— Fascinant – le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, les coudes sur le garde-corps, Shaka scrutait chaque visage qu’il réussissait à apercevoir dans la foule – ils continuent à se battre alors que le combat est d’ores et déjà perdu. Je serais vraiment curieux de connaître leur raisonnement.

— Pourquoi tu ne vas pas leur demander ?

— Angelo… » Mü avait relevé la tête, alarmé. « Non, s’il te plaît, tu…

— C’est vrai, quoi : plutôt que de te poser dix mille questions, autant aller les leur soumettre à eux, non ? » 

Le Cancer désignait la foule en contrebas d’un index tentateur, et déjà un mince sourire s’esquissa sur les lèvres de Shura tandis que l’Atlante les fusillait du regard. 

« C’est une excellente idée ! Décréta la Vierge en se redressant. Mü, m’accompagnes-tu ?

— Non, je…

— Si. Si, si, si, il va venir avec toi, hein, Mü ? Et puis, tu touches un peu ta bille en français, pas vrai ? Non parce que, ceux-là en bas, je ne suis pas bien certain que l’anglais, ce soit leur tasse de thé. Sans mauvais jeu de mot, of course, rajouta Angelo goguenard en poussant dans le dos un Bélier récalcitrant en direction de la porte que l’Indien était déjà en train de franchir.

— Tu vas me le payer, marmonna l’Atlante tout en tâchant de résister encore un peu, sans succès.

— Mais oui.

— On va en avoir pour des heures !

— C’est ce qu’on appelle l’immersion parmi les autochtones. Tu verras, c’est passionnant.

— Angelo, tu… ! » 

La porte de la salle du petit-déjeuner claqua sur les talons de Mû, l’Italien faisant volte-face vers son compagnon qui était resté adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés, son amusement bien visible sur ses traits quelque peu adoucis. 

« Bon – les doigts du Cancer craquèrent dans le silence, comme un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et dans ses yeux – étant donné qu’on ne peut pas sortir – pas question que je mette un pied dehors aujourd’hui, nous sommes bien d’accord ? – que les lits sont confortables et que nous venions d’entamer une conversation très intéressante sur mon masochisme supposé avant d’être interrompus : que dirais-tu d’aller poursuivre dans la chambre ? »

 

 

 

[1] A vous de voir si vous voulez vous lancer dans un combat de mille jours et de mille nuits : moi, je suis prête.


	11. France 2 – 0 Albanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note :** Pour [PanAries](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PanAries/pseuds/PanAries) :p

_ 15 juin 2016, Marseille, France _

Mü regardait autour de lui, perplexe. Les gradins étaient bondés, les spectateurs agglutinés les uns aux autres, les joueurs couraient après le ballon sur la pelouse et le ballet des caméras au dessus et autour d’eux donnait le tournis. Rien que de très normal en somme – du moins à l’aune de son expérience toute neuve du football, acquise en sus bien malgré lui– si ce n’était le silence. Enfin, le silence… Son front se plissa : la rumeur habituelle n’était pas absente. Mais elle était curieusement assourdie comme pour témoigner d’une attente qui s’étirait en longueur au point de se teinter de ce qu’il fallait bien appeler un profond soupir collectif.

Et en parlant de soupir… Milo, assis à côté de lui, étira les bras au dessus de sa tête avant de les croiser derrière sa nuque, sans rien masquer de son air blasé. Un coup d’œil à gauche en direction du Bélier qui l’observait toujours, puis un coup d’œil à droite :

« Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ?

— Le journal télévisé de tout à l’heure. » répondit Camus absorbé par l’écran de son téléphone.

Les yeux de l’Atlante s’agrandirent : oui, voilà, c’était ça ! Se redressant sur son siège inconfortable, il balaya de nouveau les gradins autour d’eux : la plupart des gens étaient occupés à tout sauf à suivre l’évolution des deux équipes en contrebas. Ici, un groupe de jeunes adolescents français qui s’affrontaient au travers d’un jeu vidéo sur leurs smartphones. Là, une famille au grand complet en train de commenter des photos de ce qui était de toute évidence leurs dernières vacances à la montagne. Et là-bas, des supporters qui près d’une heure plus tôt ne se connaissaient pas et qui en cet instant très précis, en étaient venus à passer le temps en se racontant leur vie.

« Je suis vraiment navré – Shaka s’était penché vers lui, une lueur de contrition au fond des yeux – de t’obliger à assister à un match aussi ennuyeux.

— C’est donc pour ça… – le Bélier eut un geste englobant l’assistance – … que tout le monde a l’air aussi amorphe ?

— Quoi d’autre ? »

Le ton du Verseau était aigre. Son téléphone remisé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, il observa les joueurs encore quelques secondes, puis :

« La chance d’Angelo a trouvé ses limites on dirait : il vous aurait eu un billet pour Suisse-Roumanie à Paris au lieu de ce France-Albanie, au moins Mü, tu n’aurais pas eu l’impression de perdre complètement ton temps.

— Oh tu sais, au point où j’en suis… Mais c’est moi où je te sens agacé ?

— Moi, et les soixante mille autres spectateurs présents. Comme quoi, même en ayant laissé ton empathie à l’hôtel, tu ne peux pas faire autrement que de t’en rendre compte, pas vrai ?

— Je t’aurais bien répondu “c'est pas faux”, mais la dernière fois que j'ai dit ça, tu m’as ri au nez. Ah, là, tu vois ? – Mü leva un menton passablement vexé – tu recommences.

— Fais-moi penser à t’expliquer un jour.

— … et donc ?

— Donc, l’objectif officiel est que la France parvienne au moins en quart de finale…

— … l’objectif officieux, lui, étant qu’elle gagne cet Euro, compléta Shaka à la suite de Milo, ce qui apparaît comme assez irréaliste au regard du niveau de jeu qu’elle développe sur le terrain.

— Je n’aurais pas mieux dit, renifla Camus avant de rajouter : Shaka, tu m’impressionnes mon ami.

— Oh, ce ne sont quelques termes techniques faciles à retenir. »

La modestie qui soudain lissait les traits de la Vierge tira un gloussement au Scorpion qui éclata franchement de rire lorsque l’Indien rajouta :

« Je n’ai pas grand mérite, ni la prétention d’être devenu spécialiste.

— Dit celui qui a suivi semaine après semaine chacun des championnats européens depuis deux ans.

—… Shaka ? »

Le regard du Bélier en disait long sur son effarement. Comment… ? Le sourire entendu du Grec lui fournit un embryon de réponse auquel le souvenir de ses derniers échanges avec Angelo acheva de conférer de la consistance. Son alter ego de la Vierge était allé puiser l’information à la source du quotidien footballistique de ces deux-là – a minima : rien ne disait que d’autres n’étaient pas impliqués dans ce qu’il décida soudain de considérer comme une cabale à son encontre – avec toute la discrétion requise. Le Bélier, lui, n’y avait vu que du feu.

« Qu’est-ce que tu ne m’as pas dit, encore ?

— Qu’il a appris par cœur le nom de tous les joueurs de toutes les équipes ? Qu’il sait qui joue avec qui et où et depuis combien de saisons ? »

Milo regardait alternativement l’Indien qui ne se départait pas d’un sourire serein, et l’Atlante qui blêmissait au fur et à mesure que l’ampleur de la réalité se faisait jour dans son esprit, puis acheva d’enfoncer le clou avec bonne humeur :

« Qu’il a misé sur chaque match de poule et confié ses paris à Angelo ?

— Et en l’occurrence, nous sommes à la quatre vingtième minute et mon pronostic semble bien engagé pour ce match-là, aussi. » fit Shaka, satisfait, avant de se tourner vers son ami : « Mü, j’espère que tu ne m’en voudras trop. Le Mondial a été si passionnant il y a deux ans que l’expérience ne m’apparaissait complète qu’en allant au bout de la démarche, à l’instar de nos camarades ici présents, mais aussi ailleurs.

— Toi. Parier. De l’argent, égrena le Bélier qui ne masquait plus son dépit. Shaka, le jour où tu as décidé de revenir à cette humanité à laquelle tu te sentais si étranger, je n’imaginais pas que c’était pour en adopter les pires travers.

— Le jeu n’est-il pas le propre de l’homme ?

— La bêtise, aussi, fait partie de la liste.

— Shaka, intervint Camus d’une voix calme, peut-être devrais-tu lui expliquer…

— Il ne m’explique plus rien du tout. – Mû s’était rassis, les bras croisés – Et dès que ce match est fini, je rentre à Jamir. »

Il claqua la porte de son esprit à l’Indien lorsque celui-ci tenta de l’atteindre pour… Pour quoi, exactement ? S’excuser ? Et de quoi ? De l’avoir tenu à l’écart ? De l’avoir manipulé ? D’avoir partagé avec d’autres ce qu’il n’avait pas partagé avec lui ? De… L’Atlante prit une profonde inspiration. Stop. Il digressait. De toute manière le football, il n’en avait jamais rien eu à faire et ça n’était pas près de changer. Parier là-dessus, sur la base de soi-disant connaissances savantes au sujet du qui, du quoi, du comment et du pourquoi ? Ridicule. Totalement et parfaitement ridicule. Un rien pouvait faire basculer les choses. Le match. Le score.

La fébrilité avait regagné les rangs autour d’eux, et les spectateurs étaient tout entiers tendus vers l’évolution du jeu. Depuis plusieurs minutes à présent, à l’approche du coup de sifflet final, le rythme sur la pelouse s’était accéléré : chaque équipe poussait le moindre de ses avantages dans l’autre camp, les tirs se succédaient – sans grande réussite toutefois – et la pression augmentait. Mais en dépit de cette fièvre soudaine, rien ne semblait en mesure de modifier le score de cette partie.

Rien ? Les yeux du Bélier s’étrécirent et alors qu’un mouvement collectif dressait chacun sur son siège, y compris ses pairs autour de lui, il les ferma. Un centième de seconde. Peut-être même moins.

_« But de Antoine Griezmann, pour la France ! »_

La voix du speaker hystérique éclata dans les hauts-parleurs, retentissant et rebondissant dans l’enceinte du stade tout entier, tandis qu’en contrebas les joueurs en bleu se congratulaient encore tout en se replaçant dans le rond central pour les dernières secondes restant à jouer. Personne n’avait regagné son siège et Mü coula un regard en coin à la haute et mince stature du chevalier de la Vierge, debout aux côtés du Verseau et du Scorpion. Non, l’Atlante ne rêvait pas : la ligne pure des épaules de son compagnon avait perdu de sa superbe.

_« Et but de Dimitri Payet, pour la France ! »_

Cette fois, l’homme rendit, et son micro, et sa voix, laquelle acheva de se briser sur son dernier hurlement tandis qu’une euphorie générale gagnait les spectateurs, tout du moins ceux qui n’étaient pas habillés en rouge et noir.

« Oh… réussit à entendre Mü dans le vacarme ambiant, reconnaissant la voix attristée de Shaka. J’ai perdu. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à PanAries pour l'idée !


	12. Italie 1 - 0 Suède

 

 

_ Vendredi 17 juin, Toulouse, France _

« Tu sens toujours aussi bon, toi… Hep là, non, reste encore un peu ! » Et le Cancer de resserrer son étreinte pour enfouir de nouveau son nez dans la chevelure d’une Thétis hilare sous l’œil bienveillant de Shura et celui, polaire, de Kanon.

« Vous êtes en retard, objecta ce dernier.

— A qui la faute, d’après toi ? »

Non sans un sourire sibyllin, Shura embrassa à son tour la Suédoise, pendant qu’Angelo ripostait à l’adresse de Kanon :

« Peut-être que je n’étais pas pressé de te faire la causette, va savoir ?

— Vous n’allez pas commencer !

— Ah mais je ne commence rien du tout, moi – l’Italien esquissa une courbette à l’attention de Thétis qui le toisait, les poings sur les hanches et l’air sévère – d’autant que si je suis là, c’est pour toi, pas pour lui.

— Tu comptes faire croire ça à qui ? Ne l’écoute pas ma chérie : il n’est ici que pour voir jouer son équipe et n’aurait pas daigné se déplacer, autrement.

— Cette façon de s’arranger avec la vérité, c’est toujours aussi fascinant.

— Tu sais que je peux t'arranger autre chose si tu insistes.

— J’aimerais bien voir ça.

— Besoin d’une démonstration ? »

Shura, les bras croisés, laissa échapper un petit soupir tout en baissant la tête et en fermant les yeux. _Bon. C’est reparti._ Qu’ils se tapent dessus, tiens : pas question qu’il lève le petit doigt.

La main compatissante de Thétis sur son épaule l’extirpa cependant de ses pensées fatalistes :

« Il est toujours à cran ?

— Au point de refuser catégoriquement d’en parler.

— C’est embêtant.

—… Vous, vous les avez revus. »

La Suédoise opina :

« On a passé quelques jours à Paris avant d’arriver ici. C’est Ethan qui a fait le premier pas.

— Et ?

— Ils ont l’air heureux ensemble.

— Je parlais de Kanon.

— Oh – elle eut un sourire assez espiègle pour faire naître son sombable chez le Capricorne – il semblerait qu’il ait réussi à mener une conversation que de son propre chef, il a qualifiée de “normale” avec Sybil.

— Serions-nous en train de progresser ?

— Ca se pourrait bien, en effet ! » rit-elle avant de baisser d’un ton, alors que se déployait l’emblème de l’Euro au milieu de la pelouse et que le speaker annonçait l’entrée des deux équipes. « Ceci étant dit, la réaction d’Angelo face à Ethan la dernière fois lui est restée en travers de la gorge.

— Alors qu’au fond, il l’aime beaucoup ce garçon, tu sais.

— Je le sais, oui. Mais ce n’est pas à moi qu’il va falloir le dire.

— Je vois. »

Et en effet, Shura voyait très bien que ce n’était pas demain la veille que le Cancer admettrait apprécier Ethan devant l’un ou l’autre des anciens Gémeaux. Parce que c’était contraire à ses principes arguerait-il. Qu’il était question d’honneur. De morale. Et de tout un tas d’autres choses du même acabit dont Angelo ne s’était jamais targué, du moins à haute voix. Ni même – maintenant que l’Espagnol y songeait – en pensées. Par pur esprit de contradiction.

« Ça va ? Le questionna Thétis alors qu’elle gagnait son siège. Sans doute avait-il de nouveau soupiré, un peu trop fort cette fois.

— Hm ? Oui. Ça va aller. »

_Faudra bien._

Les deux autres hommes se chamaillaient toujours mais les visages s’étaient détendus et l’agressivité avait laissé place à une taquinerie bonne enfant qui eut l’heur de rasséréner le Capricorne. Kanon connaissait bien – et même mieux que bien – l’Italien et savait que cela ne servait à rien de s’échiner à le mener sur un chemin que l’autre se refuserait par voie de conséquence à emprunter. Non, il fallait que l’initiative provînt d’Angelo et de lui seul. Ou à tout le moins qu’il en fût persuadé. Que l’Antinaïkos parût accepter la relation entre son ancien apprenti et Sybil était plutôt de bon augure ; personne cependant n’obligerait le Cancer à l’imiter, si ce n’était lui-même.

Shura se fit la réflexion quelque peu blasée que la situation aurait pu se débloquer d’elle-même – voire l’aurait déjà été – s’il n’y avait pas eu ce formulaire, renseigné par l’écriture ronde de Sybil et au bas duquel ne manquait plus que la signature d’Angelo. Si seulement ce dernier n’était pas tombé dessus ! Les implications recouvertes par la demande non encore formulée par la jeune femme avaient court-circuité la capacité de réflexion du Cancer à son égard. Ce n’était même pas qu’il ne voulait pas y penser ; il n’y arrivait pas, tout simplement. Alors ses amours avec le nouveau chevalier des Gémeaux… Quelle importance ?

« Ton enthousiasme en prévision du match de _mon_ équipe fait peur à voir, dis donc. »

Bousculant son compagnon sans ménagement, Angelo se fraya une place entre Thétis et lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu rumines, encore ?

— Et c’est à moi que, toi, tu poses ce genre de questions ?

— Qu’est-ce que je dois comprendre ? répliqua le Cancer en plissant les yeux.

— Oh, rien. Alors, pronostic ?

— Ce qu’il est drôle.

— Hey, rien n’est joué, intervint la Suédoise. Tout le monde dit que ce groupe E est le groupe de la mort.

— Tu as révisé tes gammes avec Shaka ?

— La ferme, toi, lança Kanon par-dessus la tête de sa femme.

— Je me renseigne. Et sinon, groupe de la mort, certes, mais on a fait un très bon premier match, par rapport aux autres équipes. Donc, ma belle, je ne voudrais pas doucher ton enthousiasme mais... – le Cancer dodelina – le résultats d'aujourd'hui sera sans surprise.

— Tu sais ce qu'on dit : tant que le combat n'est pas terminé...

— Trop écouter Aldébaran, ce n'est pas non plus une très bonne idée, on ne te l'a jamais dit ?

— Et puis tu oublies Zlatan.

— Le grand couillon avec une tête de...

— Angelo : non.

— Mais...

— Oui. Mais non quand même.

— Rabat-joie. » se renfrogna le Cancer juste assez longtemps pour la forme et le sourire mince de son compagnon, avant de désigner le terrain au centre duquel les joueurs commençaient à se disperser. « Sauf qu'un joueur, ça ne fait pas une équipe. Ou alors on appelle ça la Zlatanie1.

— C'est sûr que par chez vous, vu la quantité de joueurs un peu doués—

— Je t'emmerde Kanon.

— qui sont partis à la retraite ou qui sont forfait... Quoique, il vous reste toujours votre vieux gardien. Comment il s'appelle déjà, ah oui : par chez toi, ce n'est pas l'Italie, c'est la Buffonerie2.

— C'est moche quand même.

— Quoi ?

— D'en être réduit à supporter la Suède parce que sa propre équipe n'a pas été foutue de se qualifier.

— Bon, les gars, je n'ai plus de place pour marquer les points, là. »

Shura s'était penché vers l'avant pour les englober tous les deux dans leur champ de vision et, les coudes sur les genoux, les contempla d'un œil qu'il s'évertua à rendre le plus noir possible.

« Alors, si vous pouviez faire une pause, qui durerait – allez, quatre vingt dix minutes ? – tout le monde apprécierait. Même vous, j'en suis sûr.

— Tu auras tout de même noté, du moins j'espère, que comme d'habitude, c'est toujours le même qui fout la merde.

— Angelo ?

— Oui ? »

_Tu m'aimes, pas vrai ? Alors s'il te plaît : ferme-la._

 

* * *

 

« Par tous les dieux, que c'est chiant. Mais chiant ! »

Le Cancer bascula légèrement en arrière pour gratifier Kanon d'un regard assassin mais demeura coi. Même avec la plus mauvaise foi du monde – son domaine de prédilection devant l'éternel – il lui était impossible de contester l'avis du Grec, largement partagé par un stade tout entier. Il avait compati – à distance – avec Camus deux jours plus tôt lorsqu'il avait failli s'endormir devant la télévision, mais quelque chose lui disait que s'il n'avait pas été présentement en train de se mâcher le cul sur un bout de plastique, entouré par un peu trop d'êtres humains au mètre carré à son goût, il ne serait pas loin de flirter avec le même état catatonique, et son compagnon par la même occasion. Parce qu'il fallait bien s'occuper.

Avec une profonde inspiration, Angelo s'obligea à détourner son attention du profil du Capricorne, lequel demeurait concentré sur le match par un miracle que l'Italien ne s'expliquait pas, pour pivoter vers Thétis tendue comme une corde de violon à côté de lui.

« Ma belle ? »

Pas de réponse. Ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés, elle suivait avec une attention maniaque chaque mouvement sur la pelouse, y compris ceux qui ne menaient à rien.

_Mais c'est qu'elle est à fond, en plus !_

Ravalant un rire, il passa un bras sur ses épaules, la faisant sursauter.

« Alors, tu crois que l'une des deux équipes va finir par ouvrir le score ?

— Mais enfin regarde ! – Elle avait tendu ses bras devant elle, paumes ouvertes vers le haut – à chaque fois que les Suédois ont une occasion, ça ne passe jamais !

— C'est le principe d'une défense : il ne faut pas que ça passe.

— Oui, le catenaccio, je sais. Mais tu avoueras qu'on manque de réussite, non ?

— Thétis ?

— Oui, quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, impatientée alors que le silence du Cancer se prolongeait et l'obligeait à quitter le terrain des yeux.

— Tu es une vraie supportrice. Je te félicite. »

Les yeux de la Suédoise papillonnèrent un instant, interloqués, puis elle éclata de rire :

« Mais... tu crois que j'ai voulu venir en France pour faire quoi exactement ?

— Eh bien, heu... »

C'était au tour d'Angelo d'être désarçonné, tandis que l'hilarité de Thétis redoublait :

« Les magasins, peut-être ?

— L'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit, c'est vrai, admit le Cancer au bout d'un instant, et à voix basse comme il devinait dans son dos un Shura soudain attiré par leur conversation.

— Oh, Angelo... – un reproche étudié s'en vint voiler les mots du chevalier des Poissons – je pensais que tu avais un plus haute opinion de moi, tout de même !

— Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Protesta-t-il. C'est juste que...

— Que ?

— Tu n'as jamais... Enfin, je veux dire... Tiens, par exemple, il y a deux ans : tu n'as pas suivi le Mondial que je sache !

— Je te rappelle que la Suède n'avait pas réussi à se qualifier. Or, comme tu l'a si bien dit : je suis une vraie supportrice et une compétition à laquelle l'équipe de mon pays ne participe pas ne me passionne pas vraiment.

— Donc, cela signifie que le résultat du match, là...

— ... m'importe beaucoup, oui. » acheva Thétis avec un sérieux consommé à la suite d'un Cancer partagé entre la stupéfaction et une soudaine méfiance : l'amie, tout à coup, se muait en une adversaire. Il resserra sa main sur l'épaule de la Suédoise, avec assez de force pour avoir la satisfaction de deviner l'ombre d'une grimace sous le sourire éclatant qu'elle lui tendait :

« Que le meilleur gagne, dans ce cas. »

 

* * *

 

« Là, là, c'est fini... »

L'air hagard, Thétis se laissait bercer par l'étreinte de son mari qui dans le même temps, surveillait du coin de l'oeil Angelo qui contenait tant bien que mal – et plutôt mal que bien – son exultation. Celle-ci avait malgré tout explosé à la quatre-vingt huitième minute, lorsque Eder avait délivré l'Italie et son chevalier d'or de supporter par la même occasion. Puis Shura l'avait agrippé par la ceinture pour le forcer à se rasseoir et l'allonge de Kanon lui avait valu une pichenette assez sèche à l'arrière du crâne pour rappeler au Cancer qu'à côté de lui, Thétis gondolait sur elle-même comme une vieille chaussette.

Tout de suite, il s'était penché vers elle afin de la consoler. De lui rappeler qu'il restait un match et que rien n'était perdu. Que la Suède avait toutes ses chances face à la Belgique. Qu'elle accompagnerait en toute logique l'Italie en huitièmes de finale – parce que l'Italie, elle, y était déjà même si ce n'était pas le moment de le préciser.

Mais rien n'y avait fait, ou presque. Elle avait tout juste consenti à lui jeter un regard, un peu triste, sans rien dire cependant qui aurait pu faire croire à l'Italien qu'il s'était montré convaincant, ou à tout le moins, pas trop défaitiste. Parce que, bon, ils avaient tous vu le même match. Et la même équipe de Suède. Elle y compris.

_« Ils n'ont pas le niveau, vous êtes d'accord ?_

— _C'est plutôt mal parti, en effet,_ convint Kanon à contrecœur.

— _Et les Belges sont, paraît-il, en forme,_ rajouta Shura, _même si leur premier match a été poussif._

— _Poussif, poussif... Ils étaient face à l'Italie, merde._

— _Je crois qu'on a compris, Angelo. Quoi qu'il en soit..._

— _Kanon, si j'étais toi – je ne le suis pas, hein, mais admettons – j'anticiperais._

— _Du genre ?_

— _Du genre séance shopping en mode black card._

— _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai une black card ?_

— _Parce que tu n'en pas, peut-être ? »_

« J'ai entendu ! »

La voix haute et claire de la Suédoise brisa le silence de leurs échanges mentaux et d'un regard, Kanon réussit à faire regretter au Cancer de ne pas avoir choisi un niveau plus élevé du Surmonde pour leur partager son analyse de la situation, aussi pertinente fût-elle.

« Tu crois vraiment que la Suède va être éliminée ? Demanda-t-elle, résignée.

— Ma foi – Angelo fourragea dans sa tignasse grisonnante, l'air ennuyé – vu que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te mente... oui, je crois. Je peux me tromper ceci dit, mais en l'occurrence, ça m'étonnerait.

— Bien. Dans ce cas... Kanon ? »

Elle avait pivoté entre les bras de son époux pour l'interroger d'un regard grave :

« Le plafond, il est vraiment illimité ? »

 

 

 

 

 

1Je précise que ce n'est pas de moi (mais j'aime beaucoup!)

2Le gardien de l'Italie a 38 ans et s'appelle Gianluigi Buffon.

 


	13. Interlude - 18 juin

_ Nuit du 17 au 18 juin, Toulouse, France _

Il n'était pas parti. 

Son sac, aux trois-quarts rempli, béait dans l'obscurité de la petite chambre qu'ils partageaient, bien silencieuse à présent que leurs voisins – et alter ego – s'étaient endormis et que Shaka en était sorti. Depuis plus longtemps qu'il n'en fallait pour aller quémander une bouteille d'eau ou il ne savait quoi d'autre auprès de la réception. Repoussant le drap au pied du lit, Mü se redressa, vaguement inquiet. 

Après avoir enfilé le premier pantalon potable qu'il eut trouvé et qui ne fut pas roulé en boule au fond de son bagage, il descendit à pas de loup jusqu'au salon du rez-de-chaussée, réservé aux hôtes de la pension. 

Bingo. 

Dans l’atmosphère silencieuse de la pièce chichement éclairée par quelques lampes aux halos chaleureux, le visage de Shaka reflétait la lumière froide de l’écran d’ordinateur devant lequel il était installé. Contrairement à nombre de leurs compagnons devenus des adeptes de l’hyper connectivité à toute heure et en tout lieu, la Vierge – comme le Bélier d’ailleurs – n’avait pas cédé à la tendance, n’en éprouvant pas l’envie et encore moins l’utilité. Jamir était – et demeurerait : Mü y mettait un point d’honneur – hors du monde ; quant aux contrées que Shaka aimait à parcourir inlassablement, elles se tenaient le plus souvent elles aussi à la lisière de ce même monde sans qu’il ressentît le besoin de devoir y être joignable à tout prix. Aussi les deux amis avaient-ils pris l’habitude de profiter des opportunités offertes au fil de leurs périples pour se reconnecter à leur environnement lorsque la nécessité s’en faisait sentir, sans pour autant que cela leur devînt une obligation. 

Mü plissa les yeux tout en se rapprochant : la page internet affichée ne lui disait rien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il parvint à l’aplomb de l’Indien qu’il put enfin en déchiffrer le contenu. 

« Shaka, dois-je comprendre que tu persistes et tu signes ?

— Certains d’entre nous ont misé à fonds perdus l’autre soir, quand la France a gagné, expliqua la Vierge. La cote en cas de match nul était plus intéressante. Alors j’essaie de trouver une solution pour rattraper notre malchance.

— Et d’avoir perdu de l’argent, ça t’empêche de dormir maintenant ? » 

La tête renversée vers l’Atlante qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés et l’œil noir, le chevalier de la Vierge répondit paisiblement : 

« Tu ne comprends pas.

— Non, en effet – Mü condescendit à dégager une main, qui se transforma aussitôt en un index accusateur pointé sur l’écran – Je ne comprends pas que tu sois sur un site de paris en ligne à deux heures du matin au lieu d’être dans ton lit. Les jeux d’argent ne sont pas…

— Savais-tu qu’à eux tous, il y a deux ans, ils ont gagné plus de trois mille euros ?

—… Pardon ? » 

Plus encore que l’interruption quelque peu cavalière, c’était la somme annoncée qui avait déstabilisé assez le Bélier pour achever de lui décroiser les bras. 

« Tu as bien entendu. Trois mille euros qu’à l’issue de la finale du Mondial, Angelo a redistribué à chacun des parieurs.

— Qui, comme de bien entendu, se sont tous platement excusés d’avoir douté de sa probité un peu plus tôt ?

— Bien entendu, répliqua Shaka avec un sourire qui se dissipa presque aussitôt, alors qu’il désignait la chaise vide à côté de lui. Assieds-toi. S’il te plaît. » 

Non sans un soupir, l’Atlante obtempéra tandis que la Vierge faisait pivoter l’écran légèrement dans sa direction afin qu’il vît mieux. 

« Ici, ce sont les matchs de poule auxquels nous assistons actuellement. Et là, la liste de notre groupe de pari.

— “Sanctuary Warriors”. Fais-moi plaisir : dis-moi que tu n’es pour rien là-dedans.

— C’est une idée d’Aiolia – Mü leva les yeux au ciel – il n’a pas pu se libérer mais il a souhaité participer, même à distance.

— De mieux en mieux. Et vous êtes combien dans ce… groupe ?

— Une dizaine. Et là, si tu regardes bien, nous pourrons ensuite parier sur les huitièmes de finale, puis sur les quarts, puis…

— Ca va, j’ai compris. Mais ça ne m’explique toujours pas pourquoi une telle lubie de ta part. D’autant que ta participation ne fait que les conforter encore un peu plus dans l’idée que tout ça est une bonne chose, alors que non : l’argent a perverti le sport depuis longtemps et à votre manière, vous ne faites qu’y contribuer un peu plus.

— Raison de plus pour qu’une partie – même infime – de cet argent soit employé à bon escient, tu ne crois pas ? » 

Un pli en travers du front, Mü se redressa sur sa chaise, perplexe : 

« De quoi tu parles ?

— C’est Angelo qui est de nouveau à l’initiative de ces paris, mais je n’y participe que parce qu’il m’a fourni une bonne raison de le faire. Regarde. » 

De ses doigts agiles sur le clavier, Shaka avait affiché un nouvel onglet dirigeant vers un site entièrement rédigé en espagnol, a priori consacré à une association. Mobilisant ses maigres connaissances en la matière, l’Atlante réussit à en déchiffrer les termes essentiels qui le virent se mordre les lèvres et baisser la tête brièvement avant de la redresser et de dévisager Shaka : 

« Ça fait longtemps ?

— A priori, quelques années, oui. Au départ, il n’en a parlé à personne mais je crois qu’il a fini par y investir beaucoup de son temps. Ce n’est pas lui qui me l’a dit, bien sûr, mais…

— Shura.

— En effet. » 

Mü reporta son attention sur l’écran. Surprenant et à la fois tellement évident : si celui qui se faisait appeler Masque de Mort avait su devenir enfin Angelo, avait su construire une vie malgré tout ce qui aurait pu et dû l’en empêcher, y compris lui-même,  pourquoi pas quelqu’un d’autre ? Il n’y avait pas de photos sur le site, seulement des prénoms qui, parce qu’ils étaient inscrits là, avaient encore une chance de ne pas sombrer. Pourvu qu’on les y aidât.

Dans sa lucidité parfois cruelle que d’être sans fard, le Cancer n’avait jamais rien renié, mais n’avait jamais, non plus, rien dénié. L’amitié, plus encore que l’amour, de Shura avait fait en sorte que l’avenir ne fût pas un mot vide de sens pour lui qui s’en était pourtant convaincu. Sans le Capricorne, sans la main que celui-ci lui avait tendue ce jour où le sang avait recouvert jusqu’à la raison et qu’Angelo lui avait narré quelques années plus tôt, le Bélier savait que son pair aurait fini par succomber à une folie qu’il s’amusait jusque là à mimer. « J’ai eu de la chance », se contentait de répondre l’Italien avec un sourire tordu lorsque d’aventure, le passé s’en revenait toquer à la porte des souvenirs des uns et des autres ; nul n’était dupe cependant, lui y compris. 

« C’est une petite association, précisa encore Shaka, avec très peu de moyens. Je sais qu’il a déjà convaincu Saga d’apporter son écot mais il s’agit de rester discret pour ne pas rappeler le Sanctuaire au bon souvenir de certains. Or, l’argent issu de paris sportifs, lui, n’a pas à se justifier de quoi que ce soit.

— Je comprends. » 

_Mieux_ , rajouta l’Atlante in petto à sa propre attention sans pour autant s’épargner l’éraflure douloureuse d’une pointe de culpabilité. Parce qu’il s’était vexé de ne pas avoir été associé aux recherches et analyses footballistiques de celui qui était son meilleur ami – quand bien même il n’aimait pas ce sport ; mais tout était question de principe – sa petite vengeance, certes mesquine mais qu’il avait estimée sur le moment de bonne guerre, avait porté atteinte à une juste cause. Shaka avait-il compris ? Il ne l’espérait pas, mais ne pouvait s’empêcher dans le même temps de le redouter. 

Ravalant précipitamment ses pensées, il contempla encore un instant le site de l’association pour en graver le nom dans son esprit, puis : 

« Tout de même : pourquoi ne pas m’en avoir parlé ? Tu penses bien que j’aurais participé de bon cœur moi aussi, si j’avais su.

— C’est certain.

— Et donc ?

— Donc… » 

Shaka avait penché la tête de côté et pris cet air que Mü abhorrait. A tous les coups, il était sur le point de se sentir encore plus minable qu’il avait déjà l’impression de l’être. 

« … Mon ami, ne te vexe pas surtout, mais tu n’y connais vraiment en football. Or, pour être plus performants, nous devons miser de façon intelligente et…

— … Je n’en suis pas capable, c’est ça ?

— Je le crains. » 

Le Bélier prit une profonde inspiration, qu’il retint, avant de la laisser filer en une souffle le plus contrôlé possible. Aussi vexantes – parce que, oui, il l’était, vexé – pussent être les paroles de l’Indien, elles n’en étaient pas moins justes. Ce n’était pas lui qu’on avait écarté, mais sa méconnaissance du sujet. 

« Bien – il se leva – ne t’étant guère d’utilité, je repars me coucher. J’espère que vous vous rattraperez sur les prochains matchs. » 

L’Atlante s’était efforcé d’adopter le ton le plus neutre possible, afin que son désappointement ne transparût pas de façon excessive. Mais alors qu’il s’éloignait, la voix de Shaka qui le rappelait l’immobilisa au beau milieu de la pièce. _Allons bon_. De toute évidence, il n’avait pas su faire preuve du détachement dont il était censé être capable en toutes circonstances. 

« Mü ? Il me semble toutefois qu’à ta manière, tu pourrais contribuer.

— A savoir ? fit l’autre en se retournant, soudain méfiant.

— Eh bien, il y a pas mal d’outsiders dans cette compétition et s’il advenait que par une sorte de, disons, miracle, ils venaient à créer la surprise en gagnant des rencontres pour lesquelles ils seraient donnés perdants…

— Serais-tu en train de suggérer que nous trichions ?

— Non ! » Se récria d’abord l’Indien avant de poursuivre plus doucement : « Mais plutôt que nous donnions… un petit coup de pouce au destin. »

 


	14. Italie 2 - 0 Espagne

_Lundi 27 juin, Saint-Denis, France_

« Jamais deux sans trois, tu crois ?

— Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

— Parce que pour la finale, il faudra qu’elles nous hébergent. _Encore_. » 

Shura dodelina : son compagnon n’avait pas tort. Mais Marine et Shaina avaient-elles compris qu’elles seraient de nouveau sollicitées ? Cette fois, la Grecque n’avait pas même fait semblant d’être surprise en leur ouvrant la porte, allant jusqu’à les dispenser avec un soupir blasé des excuses forcément foireuses qu’ils avaient pourtant pris le temps d’élaborer avec soin dans le bar au bout de la rue, avant de se décider à sonner en bas de l’immeuble. 

Un instant, Angelo avait soupçonné quelque oreille indiscrète de l’établissement d’avoir averti Marine de leur retour, avant de se rappeler que Paula avait depuis longtemps quitté et le quartier, et Paris, et la France pour s’exiler au Royaume-Uni et que lui-même n’était plus connu par personne dans le secteur depuis longtemps. Il fallait par conséquent en déduire que son ancienne compagne le connaissait décidément un peu trop bien. 

Le Cancer, qui sifflotait l’hymne italien depuis qu’ils étaient entrés dans le stade, s’interrompit pour désigner leurs places à Shura : 

« Tiens, on est là-bas.

— En plein kop rital ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

— Hé, je te rappelle que c’est _moi_ qui me suis occupé des places, et qu’il fallait justifier de sa nationalité. Ils allaient me mettre où, d’après toi ?

— Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis ! protesta le Capricorne.

— Parce que tu crois que j’aurais accepté d’aller dans le camp espagnol ? T’as de ces questions, je te jure.

— Mais… » 

Shura referma la bouche cependant, dans un claquement de dents agacé, et emboîta le pas à son compagnon au beau milieu d’une forêt tricolore dont les rouges, les verts et les blancs lui demeuraient envers et contre tout étrangers. Sauf dans l’intimité. 

_Faut-il que je l’aime, ce type…_

 

« Vous en avez mis un temps ! Vous vous êtes perdus dans le métro ou quoi ?

—… Qu’est-ce que. Vous. Foutez. _Là_? » 

Shaina, les poings sur les hanches et parfaitement hilare, finit par éclater de rire pour de bon, le pouce de Marine vissé dans sa direction : 

« C’est elle qui a voulu venir, pas moi.

— Voulu ? Et les places, elle les a trouvées où ? Chez sa manucure ? Riposta le Cancer aussi sec ce qui lui valut un ricanement rauque en réponse et le visage d’une Shaina dressée sur ses talons soudain à moins de dix centimètres du sien :

« Le Bon Coin, tu connais ?

— Qu’est-ce qu’elle raconte ? gronda l’Italien entre ses dents à l’attention de Shura que la situation amusait visiblement :

— Le marché noir, répondit celui-ci d’un ton léger.

— Ah ben bravo.

— Et on a échangé nos places avec ces charmants jeunes hommes, là – Et l’Italienne de lancer un baiser du bout des doigts à deux compatriotes de toute évidence tout acquis à sa cause – afin d’être avec vous.

— Marine ?

— Oui ?

— C’est quoi l’embrouille ? » 

Suspicieux, Angelo scrutait les traits de son ancienne compagne qui soutint l’examen sans broncher mais avec un sourire mince qui tira au Cancer un sifflement d’entre ses dents serrées. 

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu’il y ait embrouille comme tu dis ? Finit-elle par demander d’un ton pourtant innocent. Shaina est italienne comme toi, et comme toi, elle a souhaité encourager son équipe.

— Et depuis quand elle s’intéresse au football ?

— Depuis toujours…

—… mais pour le savoir, encore aurait-il fallu que tu me le demandes. » acheva l’autre femme qui fit glisser l’ongle de son index le long de la pommette d’Angelo, avant de lui refermer la bouche d’une pichenette puis de faire volte-face dans une brume de longues mèches sombres dont les ondulations l’accompagnèrent jusqu’à son siège… juste derrière ceux des deux hommes. 

_« Ne me dis surtout pas que tu étais au courant._

_— Je ne l’étais pas._

_— Tu sais que je n’aime pas quand tu me mens._

_— Justement. »_

Le Cancer haussa un sourcil en observant son compagnon prendre place à côté. Non, celui-ci n’essayait pas de lui mentir, et pour cause : il n’était pas en état. Il n’avait guère causé depuis le début de la journée, et même la situation des transports parisiens, pourtant enfin régularisée, ne lui avait pas tiré le moindre mot de satisfaction ou de soulagement, à lui qui les avait maudits tant et plus une dizaine de jours plus tôt.

« Je ne le sens pas, cet Euro » avait-il fini par concéder du bout des lèvres quand Angelo avait mis sur la table de midi, entre le steak-frites et la corbeille de pain, les enjeux du match à venir. L’un comme l’autre n’avaient pas fait allusion à 2012. Ni de près, ni de loin, sans doute parce qu’ils en avaient conservé un souvenir aussi identique que cuisant. Et embarrassant par la même occasion. Ce qu’ils s’étaient envoyés à la figure ce soir-là… Les journées qui s’en étaient ensuivies, trop longues d’être remplies de rancœur, puis de culpabilité et enfin d’espoirs sans cesse déçus… Leurs retrouvailles avaient été à la hauteur de la peur qu’ils avaient éprouvée à l’idée de ne pas savoir se retrouver et qu’ils n’avaient jamais confessée plus haut qu’un chuchotis honteux. En parler serait par conséquent revenu à risquer d’invoquer ce qu’ils n’avaient pas envie de revivre. Et pourtant. 

Angelo n’avait répondu ni par une fausse compassion, ni par enthousiasme disproportionné. A dire vrai, il n’avait rien répondu du tout. Cet attentisme avait eu l’heur de ne pas aggraver la morosité de l’Espagnol, sans pour autant l’atténuer. Et à présent que le moment du coup d’envoi se rapprochait, celle-ci se doublait d’une anxiété dont le Cancer percevait les vibrations désagréables le long de son propre cosmos. 

Il s’apprêtait à se pencher vers lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots qu’il n’avait pas encore tout à fait définis mais que l’autre saurait décrypter comme un moyen de le rassurer – du moins l’espérait-il – quand la main de Marine, assise derrière lui tomba sur son épaule, assez lourdement pour l’interrompre dans son élan : 

« As-tu rappelé Sybil ? Chuchota l’Aigle à son oreille, comme elle se courbait vers lui.

— Et pourquoi je l’aurais fait ? Que je sache, c’est elle qui s’est barrée comme une voleuse au stade la dernière fois !

— Après que tu lui as parlé comme à une gamine.

— Qu’est-ce que tu en sais, tu n’étais pas là.

— Thétis m’a raconté.

— Belle mentalité.

— Angelo, écoute, il faut régler cette situation.

— Vous vous êtes donnés le mot, avec Shura ? Oh mais suis-je bête : évidemment que oui.

— Ca ne l’amuse pas plus de te voir ressasser…

— Je ne ressasse pas.

— … que moi, poursuivit patiemment la Grecque, de voir Sybil se murer dans le silence.

— Comment ça “se murer dans le silence” ? » 

Il s’était retourné, pour accrocher le regard brun de Marine, assombri par un mélange d’inquiétude et de reproche : 

« Tu le sais très bien.

— … Vous m’emmerdez. Tous autant que vous êtes. » 

D’un haussement d’épaule, il délogea la main de l’Aigle et reprit sa position initiale alors que retentissaient les premières notes de l’hymne italien : 

« Et laisse-moi regarder mon match tranquille. » 

En se redressant, Marine retrouva les effluves capiteuses du parfum de sa compagne qui passa un bras discret autour de sa taille : 

« Alors ?

— Ça avance. Doucement. »

 

* * *

 

« C’est parti ? » 

Son plus beau sourire. Il fallait bien sortir la gros artillerie pour assouplir la silhouette raide du Capricorne planté à ses côtés et Angelo eut la satisfaction d’apercevoir un sourire en retour, certes pâle mais bien présent, étirer les lèvres pincées de l’autre homme. 

« Oui c’est parti. Que le meilleur gagne ?

— Je ne te le fais pas dire. » 

 

Est-ce que, s’il s’était trouvé dans les gradins d’en face, tout là-bas à l’autre extrémité du stade, en plein cœur de l’écarlate espagnole, il n’aurait pas été étreint par ce sentiment d’inéluctabilité qui ne le lâchait pas depuis que l’annonce de ce huitième de finale était tombée ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas, décida Shura alors qu’il observait, impuissant, l’incapacité croissante de son équipe à développer son jeu face à un bloc italien inexpugnable et qui grignotait, minute après minute, le moindre espace disponible. La configuration était moins pire qu’au dernier Mondial – _en même temps, elle ne pourrait pas l’être, pire_ – mais n’était pas plus encourageante pour autant. Déjà, le match contre la Croatie l’avait alerté ; à présent, ses plus sombres pressentiments tendaient à se confirmer les uns après les autres. 

Il soupira. Intérieurement. A côté de lui, Angelo vivait le match en osmose avec la petite dizaine de milliers de supporters autour d’eux dont les regards rivés sur la pelouse excluaient à peu près tout ce qui n’était pas italien. Son corps, contracté, allait d’avant en arrière, au rythme des actions et de leurs résultantes et lorsque ses bras ne se levaient pas en direction d’un ciel pas assez clément, sa main droite retombait sur la cuisse du Capricorne, qu’elle pétrissait et labourait convulsivement. Au début, l’Espagnol avait, dans un réflexe, failli l’envoyer valdinguer avant de se résigner : à quoi bon ? Son pays allait perdre, il en était certain. Alors autant se préparer psychologiquement, cela leur éviterait à tous les deux de… 

« BUUUUUT !!! » 

Angelo et Shaina – et tous leurs compatriotes – s’étaient levé dans un même jaillissement et un même cri de joie avant, dans le même temps, de s’enlacer tout en sautant de joie sous les yeux effarés de leur conjoint respectif. Marine et Shura échangèrent un même regard agrandi par la stupéfaction : 

_« Est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ? »_

Et le Cancer de plaquer un baiser sonore sur la joue de l’Italienne qui avait glissé un bras sous le sien. 

« Heu… Vous…

— On a marqué ! » lança un Angelo tout excité en guise de réponse à un Capricorne pour qui le spectacle auquel il venait d’assister reléguait au second – voire au troisième – plan le but que venait d’encaisser son équipe. Secouant la tête, toujours incrédule, il continua à observer les deux italiens alors que déjà les joueurs se repositionnaient et que le ballon rejoignait le centre du terrain. 

_« Si on m’avait dit ça, un jour… »_ Fit mentalement Marine, tout aussi médusée, à son attention. _« Tu crois qu’on aurait du les coller ensemble devant la télé il y a deux ans ? Ou quatre ?_

_— …_

_— Shura ? »_

Ça y était, la réalité venait de le rattraper. Tandis qu’Angelo et Shaina continuaient à se congratuler en ayant tout oublié de ceux qui les accompagnaient, il prenait conscience de l’ouverture du score par l’équipe adverse et de l’énergie que cette dernière semblait bien décidée à imprimer à la partie pour creuser encore un peu plus l’écart. En d’autre temps – quatre ans plus tôt par exemple – il serait resté confiant, aurait ri de l’enthousiasme de son compagnon, l’aurait moqué même : l’Espagne était invincible aurait-il plastronné avec toute l’assurance du supporter qui sait son équipe insubmersible et capable de remonter au score quelle que soit la situation. Mais ça, c’était _avant_. Avant le Mondial, avant l’échec, avant l’humiliation. 

Avachi, abattu, il subit plus qu’il ne suivit le reste de la rencontre qui vit son équipe se muer en un Don Quichotte des mauvais jours en butte à un adversaire imprenable, et ce fut à peine s’il réagit lorsque le deuxième but déforma le filet de la cage ibérique dans les dernières secondes précédant le coup de sifflet final.

Marine était venue s’asseoir à ses côtés, remplaçant un Angelo qui avait pris sa place près de Shaina. Ceux-ci laissèrent éclater toute leur exaltation, la partageant avec leurs compatriotes les plus proches et furent bientôt entraînés par la foule en délire qui se rua vers le bas des gradins afin d’apercevoir les vainqueurs du jour venus les saluer. 

« Ça va aller ? s’enquit la Grecque avec sollicitude en glissant sa main dans celle, inerte, de Shura.

— Hein ? Oh. Oui. On aurait mieux joué, je ne dis pas ; mais là – il eut un haussement d’épaule et un gros soupir – j’aurais du mal à défendre l’indéfendable.

— Tu sais que tu vas en entendre parler toute la soirée.

— Et toute la nuit. Et tout demain. Et jusqu’à samedi. Et encore après s’ils gagnent contre l’Allemagne, acheva le Capricorne en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

— Je compatis. » 

Lui tapotant l’épaule, Marine regarda les gradins se vider autour d’eux et écouta le silence se faire petit à petit tandis que les conversations et exclamations débitées à toute vitesse en italien s’éloignaient dans le lointain. Puis : 

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

 

* * *

 

« Quoi, maintenant ?

— Tu as vu l’heure ? Bailla Marine. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il y en a qui travaillent demain.

— Vous n’allez quand même pas déjà vous pieuter ! Pas après une match aussi fabuleux que celui-là !

— Fabuleux, fabuleux… marmonna Shura.

— Quoi, t’as un problème l’Espanche ?

— Qui t’a dit que j’en avais un ?

— Tu tires la gueule depuis qu’on a quitté le stade.

— Je suis sûr que même toi, tu es capable de deviner pourquoi.

— Ouh… – le Cancer leva les yeux au ciel – quand Monsieur n’a rien à répondre, Monsieur fait de l’esprit. Enfin, essaie. Bon, allez, Shaina, toi, tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber ? On sort, on va boire une bière, on va fêter ça.

— C'est-à-dire que… – le regard contrit de l’Italienne acheva de doucher les ultimes vestiges de l’enthousiasme du chevalier d’or – je suis en pleine préparation d’une exposition et je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre du retard. Marine a raison, et…

— Ça va, laisse tomber. Bon, et toi, je suppose que tu vas continuer à tirer la tronche toute la nuit ?

— On ne peut rien te cacher. » cingla Shura en s’asseyant de l’autre côté du canapé déplié, offrant son dos en guise de conclusion à son compagnon. Qui pour l’heure le détestait de tout son cœur. 

« Bon, puisque c’est comme ça, je vais aller boire un coup tout seul décréta Angelo.

— Fais donc.

— J’y vais tout de suite.

— D’accord.

— Je pars.

— Tâche de ne pas réveiller tout le monde quand tu rentreras. » 

Les « tout le monde » en question entendirent très distinctement la profonde inspiration exaspérée de l’Italien et ce fut que lorsque la porte claqua rageusement dans le silence qu’ils prirent conscience qu’ils avaient cessé de respirer. 

« Il va te détester, prévint de nouveau Marine.

— Avant de me remercier. Va, ne t’inquiète pas, sourit Shura en posant un baiser sur son front. J’en ai vu d’autres, et lui aussi.

— Quand même – Shaina secoua la tête, l’air peu convaincu – je trouve que vous vous compliquez la vie pour pas grand-chose.

— Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas. » 

La Grecque et l’Espagnol avaient répondu les mêmes mots dans un bel ensemble qui fit lever les sourcils de l’autre femme à qui un soupir échappa : 

« Et vous, vous croyez un peu trop bien le connaître. Enfin, c’est votre problème, pas le mien. Et moi, je vais me coucher ! Buonanotte ! » 

Elle déroba au passage un baiser à Marine qui le lui rendit distraitement, alors qu’elle s’évertuait à débloquer son téléphone. 

« Ah, ça y est. Bon, tu l’appelles ou je l’appelle ?

— Appelle-la. Et dis-lui qu’énervé comme il est, elle n’a qu’à suivre son cosmos à la trace pour le trouver. De toute façon, il n’a pas du aller bien loin.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Sûr et certain.

— Il ne va pas l’envoyer paître ?

— Bien sûr que si. Mais Sybil ne le trouvera jamais dans de meilleures dispositions que ce soir. » 

 

 

 


	15. Interlude - 27/28 juin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note** : dédié à Little Bakemono :p Et sinon, demain, deux chapitres supplémentaires à venir ;)

Seul il était entré dans le bar mais seul il n’était pas resté longtemps. Sans doute sa tête de rital du sud : accueilli dans sa langue natale, il s’était retrouvé avec un verre à la main avant même d’avoir quémandé quoi que ce fût, et avec plus de claques viriles sur l’épaule en l’espace d’un quart d’heure qu’il n’en avait reçu de toute sa vie. Ou presque.

Les premières minutes, il avait failli s’enfuir. Shura n’était pas là, avec son cosmos rassurant grâce auquel il tolérait plus facilement le contact avec autrui. Il n’était pas là, celui qui lui servait de repère ultime dès que la foule autour de lui l’oppressait, au point de le désorienter assez pour qu’il ne sût plus où se tourner pour grappiller un peu de cet air qui venait soudain à lui manquer. Néanmoins, et parce que le local n’était pas si grand qu’il pouvait contenir plus de monde qu’il n’en abritait déjà, il avait trouvé les ressources nécessaires pour rester. Et se ménager l’espace vital nécessaire pour refaire posément le match sans avoir envie de crever les yeux ou de déchirer la gorge de ses multiples interlocuteurs.

Il finit par se détendre tout à fait alors que peu à peu, le bar se vidait de ses clients, sans pour autant cesser de faire fonctionner la tireuse. Descendant de son tabouret, il s’achemina vers une petite table recouverte d’une nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs, qu’il avait repérée presque tout de suite en rentant mais qui était restée occupée depuis tout ce temps ; un profond soupir l’accompagna alors qu’il se laissait tomber plus qu’il ne s’asseyait sur la chaise. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte que la journée passée lui pesait autant dans les jambes.

Le niveau de la bière dans son verre ne baissait pas aussi vite qu’il l’avait escompté. Bizarre. Il l’avait savourée, pourtant, lorsque les premières gorgées, fraîches, avaient dévalé au fond de son oesophage comme pour éteindre le feu de ses cris d’encouragement et de joie qui résonnaient encore sous son crâne. Les siens, et ceux de Shaina. A cette pensée, il eut un sourire : cette fille faisait tout à fond. Pas étonnant que Marine en fût tombée amoureuse, elle qui était si entière : il lui fallait quelqu’un qui fût à sa mesure.

D’un pouce distrait, il fit tourner l’alliance autour de son annulaire gauche. Il regrettait, pour Shura. Que l’Espagne eût perdu, une fois de plus, bien qu’avec un peu plus de panache qu’au Mondial. Qu’il se fût retrouvé dans le kop italien alors qu’en vérité il aurait pu en être autrement – le Cancer avait eu le choix, et il avait choisi, le plus égoïstement du monde. Qu’ils se fussent séparés tantôt, en se faisant la gueule.

_Il ne te fait pas la gueule.  
_

_Non, juste un peu.  
_

_Parce que si ça avait été toi, tu aurais accueilli la suggestion avec enthousiasme peut-être ?_

Non, bien sûr que non. Si ça avait été lui, il aurait réagi exactement de la même façon que le Capricorne mais en pire. Avec le même résultat ceci dit : il aurait réussi à se montrer tellement désagréable que cela aurait été eux qui auraient préféré partir. Et il se serait retrouvé seul, comme maintenant.

Il soupira de nouveau, et s’en amusa dans le même temps. Allons, l’Italie avait gagné et c’était bien tout ce qui comptait. Il pouvait bien supporter l’humeur morose de son compagnon sans que cela entachât la sienne et demain, il n’y paraîtrait plus. Shura savait choisir ses combats et bien que fervent supporter de son équipe nationale, il n’y accordait qu’une importance toute relative au regard d’autres choses. Comme leur relation par exemple. Une fois lui avait suffi.

Angelo levait son verre à l’attention d’un vis-à-vis imaginaire avec la ferme intention de le vider cette fois, quand un concert de sifflets appréciateurs retentit près de l’entrée de l’établissement, ainsi que quelques interjections plus ou moins fleuries – et plutôt plus que moins – alors que résonnait le claquement d’une paire de talons hauts sur le carrelage.

Le regard de l’Italien pivota le long du rebord de son verre, en direction des pas qui s’approchaient. Et la bière dans sa gorge amorça un brutal retour en arrière, pour lui ressortir par le nez.

Toussant, crachant, jurant, il balança plus qu’il ne reposa sa chope sur la table et se leva à demi de sa chaise, dont les pieds crissèrent désagréablement :

« Bordel de merde, Sybil !

— Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, Angelo. »

Et la jeune Française de s’asseoir de l’autre côté de la table, croisant de longues jambes musclées qui jaillissaient, nues, d’un short court. _Trop_ court, se surprit à songer abruptement l’ancien chevalier d’or du Cancer quand :

« Hey ! Tu t’emmerdes pas mon salaud ! Tu nous présentes ta copine ? »

L’un des quelques piliers encore accrochés au bar reluquait sans vergogne aucune les courbes de la nouvelle venue, des cuisses bronzées, en passant par le ventre plat qu’un caraco un peu trop court ne masquait qu’à grand-peine jusqu’à la poitrine ferme et rebondie qui tendait le tissu juste en dessous du tatouage traditionnel du Sanctuaire entouré de rayons de soleil, pile au milieu du plexus. Quant au maquillage… Il ne fallait ni le regarder, ni même y penser. Tétanisé par la consternation ou par l’horreur – il ne savait pas trop et n’était pas pressé de le savoir – Angelo contemplait son ancienne apprentie tout droit sortie de… De quoi, d’ailleurs ?

« D’où tu arrives comme ça ?

— De la fanzone. Pourquoi ?

— Tu es allée dans la fanzone. Dans cette tenue, ânonna Angelo platement.

— Ça te pose un problème ? »

« Bonsoir mademoiselle, le monsieur vous embête, peut-être ? »

Pilier de bar, d’accord, mais doté d’une capacité certaine de mouvement. Fût-elle hasardeuse et dépourvue du sens de l’équilibre. S’appuyant lourdement sur le dossier de la chaise, l’homme reprit d’une voix pâteuse :

« Il n’a pas l’air content de vous voir… mais moi, oui. Et mes copains aussi, là-bas. Là-bas, répéta-t-il en désignant d’une main vague un groupe d’autres supporters hilares.

— Casse-toi.

—… Hein ?

— Casse-toi, je te dis, soupira Angelo en lui jetant un regard qu’il espérait assez lourd de signification. Laisse-la tranquille.

— Mais c’est ta copine, ou c’est pas ta copine ?

— C’est pas ma copine.

— Ah ben c’est cool alors, rigola l’autre. On n’a qu’à dire que c’est la mienne maintenant ! Hein ma jolie !

— C’est ma fille, ducon. »

Plus encore que le ton, les mots prononcés dans la langue natale de l’écrasante majorité des présents, dont l’homme éméché était partie intégrante, tuèrent les rires et affaissèrent les sourires.

« Oh.

— Comme tu dis.

— Mec, je suis désolé, je voulais pas…

— Laisse tomber.

— Mais quand même – le type s’était redressé tant bien que mal et avait surtout retiré sa main de la chaise comme si celle-ci venait de s’embraser – ta gamine, tu ne devrais pas la laisser sortir habillée comme ça. Je veux dire… c’est pas sain, quoi.

— J’en prends bonne note et je lui ferai part de ta pertinente remarque.

— Ouais, tu devrais.

— Ouais. Bon, tu dégages maintenant ? »

L’homme hésita, une seconde de plus. De trop. Le regard, qu’Angelo n’avait pas vraiment porté sur lui, mais plutôt dans ses environs immédiats, finit par converger tout à fait dans sa direction. Et lorsque plus tard, le type s’interrogerait sur la couleur de ces yeux-là, il réaliserait qu’il ne s’en rappelait plus à l’inverse de ce qui n’aurait de cesse de revenir encore et encore jusqu’à obséder ses cauchemars : l’absence soudaine et totale d’humanité au fond de ce regard qui lui avait fait sentir à quel point sa vie, tout à coup, ne valait pas tripette.

« Je m’en serais très bien débrouillée toute seule, critiqua Sybil lorsque l’homme se fut suffisamment éloigné et qu’elle reportait son attention sur son ancien maître.

— Justement. »

Ils s’observèrent un moment, sans un mot. Sybil avait posé une main bien à plat sur la nappe et l’Italien, en avisant ses ongles, constata qu’ils étaient courts mais qu’ils n’étaient plus rongés. Il tiqua lorsque son regard tomba sur le tatouage étalé au-dessus du décolleté : c’était lui ou elle y avait encore fait rajouter des fioritures supplémentaires ?

« Et sinon, ton Gémeau de chevalier servant, il est où ?

— A l’appart.

— Quel appart ?

— Celui d’Adélaïde. Ma copine de lycée, précisa encore Sybil devant l’ignorance manifeste de l’Italien. Si, je t’en ai déjà parlé, rappelle-toi.

— Du tout.

— Celle qui fait des études de thanatopraxie.

— Ah, celle-là ! »

Encore un exemplaire parmi tant d’autres des fréquentations hautes en couleur de son apprentie. _Ex-apprentie_ , corrigea mentalement son subconscient, _laquelle t’a par ailleurs mis à la retraite. Ça par contre, tu devrais pouvoir t’en rappeler, non ?_

« Elle nous a prêté son appartement pendant qu’elle est en stage.

— C’est bien.

— Mais tu t’en fous en fait.

— Justement, puisque tu en parles… »

Sybil renifla, assez fort pour marquer sa désapprobation, avant de se carrer contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras ostensiblement croisés sous ses seins prêts à déborder et qui donnèrent une furieuse envie à Angelo d’enfouir son visage dans ses mains pour s’empêcher de lui hurler dessus. Il sut néanmoins – par un miracle qu’il ne s’expliquerait pas, même plusieurs jours après – prendre assez sur lui pour se contenter de maugréer :

« Il ne te manque plus que le poncho et le tambourin, tu le sais, ça ?

— Je suis majeure.

— T’as pas mieux en stock que cette réflexion à deux balles ?

— Il n’empêche que factuellement, c’est le cas.

— Ouais. »

 _Et c’est bien ça le problème_. Il prit une profonde inspiration :

« Eh bien, puisque tu es majeure, tu n’as plus besoin d’une autorité… comment dit-on déjà ? Ah, oui : parentale. N’est-ce pas ?

— Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires.

— Non, c’est ton bordel qui m’a sauté à la gorge. Sans prévenir. »

L’indignation de la jeune femme était tout sauf feinte et elle n’avait, a priori, pas fini d’avaler l’outrage. Même si, et Angelo n’en doutait pas, Marine avait très certainement su lui présenter la situation sous le meilleur angle possible. En admettant bien sûr qu’elle en eût trouvé un ce qui, réflexion faite, n’était pas si évident que cela en aurait pu en avoir l’air.

« J’allais t’en parler.

— Quand ?

— …

— Sybil ?

— Quand cela aurait été le bon moment.

— Jamais, donc. Et tu comptais en faire quoi, de ton papelard à moitié rempli, hein ? L’encadrer au-dessus de ton lit ?

— Laisse tomber – elle se leva, dérobant son visage à son ancien maître – J’aurais mieux fait de…

— Mieux fait de quoi ? Rassieds-toi. »

Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, et passant la sangle de son sac en travers de son torse, elle commença à se diriger vers la porte quand :

« Assise, je te dis ! » Rugit Angelo en tapant du poing sur la table.

Les conversations autour du bar, qui avaient déjà baissé d’un ton, cessèrent tout à fait et Sybil s’immobilisa tout net au milieu de la salle devenue silencieuse. Puis, lentement, très lentement, elle se retourna.

« C’est bien toi qui l’as dit, non ? Je n’ai plus besoin d’autorité parentale. »

Et la jeune femme d’achever sa sortie à grandes enjambées, sous les regard ahuris de l’assistance et les yeux, fermés, d’Angelo.

 

* * *

 

Il la rattrapa un peu plus loin, alors qu’elle longeait les quais de la Seine. Sans un mot, il passa son bras sur ses épaules et accorda son pas au sien, qui ralentit, sans pour autant s’arrêter.

Les lueurs des candélabres d’un pont quelconque se reflétaient sur le clapotis tranquille du fleuve, qu’une péniche – sans doute l’une des dernières de la soirée – fendit dans un ronronnement étouffé. De loin en loin, quelques chants plus ou moins passablement avinés retentissaient encore, que l’Italien reconnaissait comme son hymne national ou une vieille ode patriotique. Plusieurs fois, il se surprit à siffloter de concert avant de céder à la tranquillité dans laquelle Sybil semblait vouloir le tenir. Pour combien de temps encore ? Il n’avait jamais apprécié ces silences à rallonge qui le mettaient mal à l’aise, lui qui malgré l’âge venant, avait encore besoin de paroles, et de cris, et de réconciliations pour tâter de la réalité. _Sa_ réalité.

« Et si tu me disais pourquoi ? Commença-t-il sans la regarder, le regard toujours tourné vers la Seine, au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Je n’ai rien d’un père, et tu le sais très bien. Et puis, ce que je t’ai dit tout à l’heure est toujours valable : tu n’as pas besoin… Tu n’as plus besoin de moi.

— Ce n’est pas toi qui as dit à ce gars que j’étais ta fille ?

— Pour le faire dégager.

— En tout cas, ça a marché. »

Insensiblement, elle s’était rencognée dans son étreinte et sous sa main, il devina son épaule qui s’était rafraîchie.

« Enfile ça. »

Il lui avait tendu son blouson qu’il tenait à bout de bras et, frissonnante, elle se glissa dedans, ses mains disparaissant sous les manches trop longues, ses cuisses battues par la fermeture.

 _Sale gamine,_ songea-t-il avec une tendresse qu’il chassa vite fait d’une main mentale, en avisant sa silhouette déjà pas bien grande, s’amenuiser sous le poids du vêtement.

« Tu te rappelles le jour où tu m’as obligée à aller à l’école avec les autres ? Moi je ne voulais pas, et rester dans le temple avec toi, comme je restais avec Rosa et Shaka quand il lui faisait cours. Mais tu m’as mis un coup de pied aux fesses, et tu m’as dit que ce n’était pas la peine de revenir tant que je n’y serais pas allée.

— Oui. Oui, je m’en rappelle. »

Il la regarda alors qu’elle s’était rapprochée du parapet pour s’y accouder, ses cheveux noirs et courts se confondant avec l’obscurité. S’il n’avait pas aperçu l’ovale clair de son visage, on aurait pu croire à une ombre parmi les ombres, aussitôt entrevue, aussitôt oubliée.

« Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu m’as aussi forcée à m’entraîner avec eux, tous les matins avant la classe, et tous les après-midi après les devoirs. Il fallait que je les écoute, et que je leur parle, aussi. Et que je fasse pareil, avec toi.

— As-tu seulement une petite idée de ce que ça fait d’avoir en face de soi, chaque jour, une gamine qui ne dit jamais rien et qui se balance sur sa chaise pendant des heures sans que personne sache jamais pourquoi ? Crois-moi : moins je te voyais, mieux je me portais. »

A son tour, il s’était appuyé contre le garde-corps en béton, et scrutait les quais en contrebas où subsistaient les dernières laisses de la crue du fleuve.

« Tu étais une gosse vraiment bizarre.

— Avec un maître qui l’était tout autant, riposta Sybil, en lui jetant un coup d’œil en biais, qui contrairement à ses collègues, laissait son apprentie de même pas douze ans dormir toute seule dans son temple hanté par tu sais qui, pour aller s’envoyer en l’air avec son mec à l’autre bout du Domaine Sacré.

— Ceci prouve une chose, jeune fille : c’est que contrairement à ce que tu disais toujours, en réalité, tu dormais comme une souche et tu entendais que dalle.

— Tu mens.

— Demande à Shura. »

Elle leva un nez dubitatif devant lequel Angelo se contenta d’écarter les mains avec un petit sourire en coin :

« Demande-lui, je te dis !

— Je vais me gêner, tiens. »

Elle soutint son regard amusé encore un moment puis, soupirant, elle reporta son attention de nouveau sur le fleuve devant elle :

« Au lieu de m’apprendre à me battre, comme les autres, tu m’as d’abord appris à me défendre. Et après, seulement, tu as commencé à m’enseigner tout ce que tu savais. _Longtemps_ après tout le monde.

— Parce que tu n’étais pas prête.

— Manière de dire que j’étais nulle ?

— Tu n’as jamais été nulle. C’est juste que tu ne fonctionnais pas comme les autres gamins.

— Il n’y a vraiment que toi qui l’as compris, ça – elle tirait distraitement sur la main du blouson comme pour recouvrir ce qui pourtant ne dépassait pas – Je me demande même si Saga le comprend, aujourd’hui.

— Oh tu sais, lui, du moment que le résultat est au bout, le reste, il s’en cogne.

— J’avais remarqué.

— Tu l’as fait mentir : sois-en fière. »

Le sourire d’Angelo avait disparu et un sérieux inusité avait durci ses traits :

« Tu n’as plus rien à prouver à qui que ce soit, reprit-il non sans une certaine sévérité. Sauf à toi-même, mais en l’occurrence, ça devient ton problème. Pas celui de ton futur ex-Pope, et encore moins le mien.

— Tu vois ?

— Tu vois quoi ?

— … Non, rien – elle sourit – Tu me parles encore comme si j’avais quatorze ou quinze ans.

— Et ça te fait marrer ?

— Oui ! »

Elle éclata de rire devant l’air ahuri de l’Italien dont le regard finit cependant par s’adoucir avant qu’il se raclât la gorge :

« Faut avouer que tu m’as bien fait tourner en bourrique à l’époque.

— Je suis désolée.

— Bah. Moi aussi, je suis désolé. »

 _Pour la Gifle_. Ces mots-là, il ne les avait jamais dits, et il ne les dirait jamais sans doute. Le rire de Sybil s’étiola dans la nuit et elle cacha dans sa main le sourire qui en subsistait :

« Tu ne m’as pas obligée à revenir. Et tu m’as fait assez confiance pour tout le reste : ma formation, mes études, la façon dont je voulais mener ma vie.

— Comme si on pouvait t’obliger à faire ce que tu ne veux pas – il secouait la tête doucement – ça aurait servi à quoi que je bataille contre toi, tu veux bien me le dire ?

— A rien, concéda Sybil, mais d’autres auraient sûrement essayé.

— Alors c’est qu’ils n’auraient rien eu à faire de mieux de leur temps.

— Angelo ? »

Lorsqu’il se tourna vers elle, il se rendit compte qu’elle l’observait depuis plusieurs minutes.

« C’est vrai, tu n’es pas mon père. Mais tu as été ce qui s’en rapproche le plus. Enfin je crois. J’en sais rien en fait. Disons que si on me demandait, là, maintenant tout de suite, de définir ce qu’est un père, c’est ton nom qui me viendrait à l’esprit.

— Sybil, écoute…

— Tu dis qu’on ne peut m’obliger à rien, coupa-t-elle précipitamment, mais tu es pareil que moi. C’est pour ça que je ne t’en ai pas parlé et que je ne savais même pas si je le ferais. Si tu dis non c’est pas grave tu sais je comprendrais et je ne t’en voudrais pas du moment que tu es toujours… »

_Là._

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un borborygme étouffé contre l’épaule musculeuse de son maître qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras.

Il y eut un sanglot. Un seul.

Puis une main calleuse qui tapota, un peu maladroite, la tête enfouie dans l’étreinte qui se resserrait comme jamais elle ne s’était resserrée auparavant.

« Je vais te le signer, ton papier. Promis. Alors, maintenant, arrête de pleurer… _gamine_. »

 

 


	16. Allemagne 2(1) - 1 Italie

_ 2 juillet 2016, Bordeaux, France _

Le Port de la Lune s’arrondissait selon un arc assez ample pour occuper la quasi-totalité de leur champ de vision depuis les arbres dans l’ombre fraîche desquels ils s’étaient arrêtés. Mü replongea le nez dans son guide de voyage, à la recherche des raisons de cette dénomination :

« A priori, la courbe de la Garonne à cet endroit évoquait à l’époque un croissant de Lune, qu’on retrouve d’ailleurs sur les armes de la ville. Et c’est par ces quais que transitaient les marchandises qui en ont fait la fortune, avec le vin en premier lieu.

— Bienvenue à Pinardland, commenta Angelo, sarcastique.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Tu n’as qu’à regarder autour de toi. »

Les quais, vaste déambulatoire en temps normal, étaient pour l’heure passablement encombrés par une succession de structures préfabriquées en cours de démontage. Derrière eux, un ensemble de panneaux, toujours en place, présentaient ce qui avait été la fête du vin, qui s’était déroulée la semaine précédente au bord de la Garonne.

« Elle est organisée tous les deux ans, en alternance avec ce qu’ils appellent la fête du fleuve.

— D’ailleurs, Bordeaux porte bien son nom, n’est-ce pas ? » Shaka s’était retourné pour englober d’un geste le centre-ville qui se déployait vers l’ouest. « Une ville au bord de l’eau. Ça a un petit côté balnéaire, quelque part.

— Balnéaire ? Tu te baignerais, toi, dans ce truc qu’ils appellent de l’eau ? – Angelo désigna le flot boueux et marronnasse du fleuve en contrebas d’un index dédaigneux, qui se redressa pourtant presque aussitôt, comme pris d’une inspiration subite – Question con : _toi_ , évidemment que oui.

— La Garonne n’est pas un fleuve sacré.

— Il n’y a pas non plus de poissons qui flottent à la surface le ventre à l’air.

— De toute manière, ça a l’air plutôt dangereux, intervint Shura en se glissant, l’air de rien entre l’Indien et l’Italien qui se dévisageaient, l’air suspicieux. Il n’y a qu’à voir le débit et les remous, sans compter les bouées. »

Lesquelles étaient fort nombreuses tout le long des garde-corps, pourtant à hauteur respectable.

« Si j’étais mauvaise langue, je dirais que certains boivent trop de pinard le samedi soir dans le secteur.

— Mais bien entendu, tu ne l’es pas.

— Bien sûr que non, tu penses bien ! » Et les deux hommes de ricaner tandis que Mü se pinçait la base du nez et que Shaka leur emboîtait le pas dans un soupir.

 

Ils ne les avaient accompagnés que parce que le Cancer avait réussi à obtenir quatre places pour ce quart de finale, sans préjuger de la nécessité d’un quelconque coup de pouce au destin :

« L’Italie n’a besoin de personne pour battre l’Allemagne, avait-il proclamé la veille au cours du petit-déjeuner, dans leur hôtel toulousain. Il en a toujours été ainsi, et il n’y a aucune raison que ça change.

— Donc, tu as parié sur ton équipe.

— Quelle question : évidemment ! » Et Angelo de rajouter, incisif, à l’attention de l’Atlante : « Bref, tu viens, mais tu te tiens tranquille.

— Je peux aussi rester ici à attendre votre retour, hein. Je suis à peu près certain que je devrais réussir à supporter votre absence.

— Pour que tu files à l’anglaise pendant ce temps-là ? Tu nous prends pour des bleus ?

— Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, vous n’avez pas la nationalité française donc non.

— …

— Mü…

— Elle est nulle ta blague, avait conclu le Cancer à la suite de ses deux alter ego gênés, avant de lui asséner une grand claque sur l’épaule qui renfonça le nez du Bélier dans son thé. Mais tu viens quand même ! »

 

Dans le fond, l’Atlante ne le regrettait pas tant que ça. S’il était déjà venu en France, il n’avait jamais mis les pieds à Bordeaux et trouvait la ville – et son patrimoine – plutôt à son goût. Les moqueries d’Angelo ne l’avait pas empêché de se procurer un guide chez le premier marchand de journaux venu et depuis, il rythmait leur découverte de la ville par les explications glanées au fil des pages.

« Bon sang, qu’est-ce que c’est que cette… chose ?

— Marrant – Shura avait penché la tête de côté – on dirait une espèce de chaussure de clown. Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Immobilisés au bout des quais, au pied d’un pont moderne et élégant[1], ils observaient tous les quatre une structure élancée tout entière revêtue de ce qui semblait être des plaques de verre d’une couleur tirant vers le bronze, s’élevant à l’assaut d’une tour aux lignes courbes… qui n’était pas terminée ? Du moins, en avait-il l’impression.

« La Cité du vin[2], énonça Mü.

— Comme c’est original, dites donc.

— Il s’agit d’une sorte de musée dédiée aux civilisations du vin qui a ouvert il y a quelques semaines. Et – le Bélier releva les yeux vers le bâtiment – sa forme symbolise le vin versé dans un verre.

— Tu nous en diras tant. » Marmonna Shura qui avait beau faire mais ne réussissait pas à se débarrasser de sa première impression. Même si en l’état, elle venait de se muer en une chaussure de luxe.

« Tout a vraiment l’air de tourner autour du vin, ici, remarqua Shaka avec une rare justesse, alors qu’ils venaient de contourner les hangars pour revenir vers le centre ville en longeant les Chartrons. Le vin de Bordeaux est très réputé, bien sûr, mais je n’imaginais pas qu’il occupait une place aussi importante dans la vie des gens d’ici.

— Il est dit là-dedans que la bourgeoisie locale doit l’essentiel de sa fortune à la production et au commerce du vin.

— L’essentiel, tu es sûr ? »

Angelo s’était arrêté derrière eux et se tenait, le nez levé, devant l’un des nouveaux immeubles du dix-huitième siècle en pierre de taille et qui jalonnaient le quai des Chartrons. Du signe du menton, il montra à Mü qui l’avait rejoint, un fronton[3] sur la clé de voûte d’une haute porte cossue :

« Ça ne t’évoque rien ? »

La sculpture de calcaire représentait un homme aux cheveux crépus et aux traits négroïdes. Un peu plus loin, une autre. Puis encore une autre, de l’autre côté. Les mains au fond des poches, l’Italien commenta :

« Et ton guide, il en parle, du commerce triangulaire ? Parce que, visiblement, il a connu quelques années plutôt fastes dans la région.

— Là, regardez. »

Shaka, qui de son côté, s’était avancé, désigna une plaque enchâssée dans le sol, reconnaissant l’implication de la ville dans la traite négrière.

« Eh bien voilà, tu la tiens, la raison pour l’omniprésence du pinard dans la jolie carte postale du cru : boire ou avilir, il faut choisir.

— Bon, ça va, j’ai compris. »

Le guide se referma en claquant entre les mains de Mü qui le glissa dans le sac à dos qu’il tenait sur une épaule.

« On se balade et on arrête de se poser des questions, ça vous va ? »

 

* * *

 

La pluie du début d’après-midi avait laissé place à un beau soleil, sans pour autant écraser la ville de chaleur.

« Un temps parfait pour une victoire. » Selon le Cancer qui avait gagné en bonhomie tout au long de la journée, allant même jusqu’à concéder que « Oui, bon, c’est vrai qu’elle n’est pas trop mal, cette ville », avant de se raviser lorsqu’il s’était accroché avec un petit teigneux couleur locale avec son air tout sauf aimable, qui lui arrivait à l’épaule mais que cet évident déséquilibre en terme de rapport de forces n’avait pas dissuadé de commenter avec dédain et suffisance le choix de l’Italien d’avoir osé boire du rosé avec son entrecôte. Il avait fallu toute la persuasion d’un Capricorne et les sourires de la Vierge pour que le petit teigneux en question conservât son intégrité physique – sans pour autant qu’il le sût jamais. Et que l’Italien récupérât son sang-froid au passage.

« Fais-moi penser, à l'occasion, de ne jamais venir vivre ici.

— Indépendamment du fait que ça ne risque pas d’arriver, avait répondu Shura, je peux te demander pourquoi ?

—Les gens sont cons. Et il n’y a pas la mer.

— A Madrid non plus.

— Non, mais il y a toi. »

 

* * *

 

 Des Italiens, partout. Des Allemands, partout aussi. Ambiance bonne enfant toutefois, et le Cancer se prit à esquisser des sourires de plus en plus large au fur et à mesure qu’ils se rapprochaient du stade, depuis le quai du tramway.

Shaka lui sourit en retour :

« Tu es content d’être là, n’est-ce pas ?

— Très. Je le sens bien ce match.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? L’Allemagne est tout de même championne du monde.

— Les Allemands n’ont pas été fabuleux depuis le début de cet Euro et nous, on a été bons, bien meilleurs en tout cas que tout ce qu’en a dit la presse. Donc – Angelo s’étira, en faisant craquer ses doigts – on a toutes nos chances. Et puis, comme je l’ai déjà dit, on n’a jamais perdu contre l’Allemagne. Et on les connaît par cœur.

— Hum. » Shaka dodelina, les mains au fond des poches de son pantalon en lin. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça suffise pour gagner.

— Et la même attaque qui ne marche jamais deux fois, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? »

La Vierge eut un rire, bientôt imité par l’Italien qui le prit par le cou :

« Allez, Forza Italia ! »

 

* * *

 

« Angelo ?

— …

— Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de faire la gueule.

— …

— Les tirs au but seront toujours injustes, pour les uns ou pour les autres.

— …

— Cette fois c’est tombé sur vous, mais la prochaine fois, ce sera à votre avantage.

— …

— … Tu peux dire quelque chose ? S’il te plaît ? – Shura stoppa net au milieu de la rue, obligeant l’autre à en faire autant – N’importe quoi ? »

Le Cancer tourna vers lui un visage sombre. Il n’avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu’ils avaient quitté le stade, s’étaient tassés dans le tramway et s’en étaient extirpés tant bien que mal en arrivant aux Quinconces. Il n’avait pas même pris la peine de saluer Mü et Shaka qui s’en étaient retournés de leur côté en direction de leur hôtel, prétextant une fatigue soudaine. Angelo savait être un bon camarade la plupart du temps – si l’on tolérait son humour discutable et ses jugements à l’emporte-pièce – mais pouvait aussi se montrer le plus exécrable de tous lorsque l’envie lui en prenait, fût-ce contre son gré. Comme en cet instant. L’Espagnol, cependant, soutenait son regard peu amène, sans se formaliser outre mesure. Il savait, très exactement, ce que ressentait son compagnon sans avoir besoin de lire dans ses pensées. De la colère. De la frustration. Du mépris, aussi, ou du moins un soupçon, fort légitime par ailleurs, à l’égard de certains joueurs italiens dont les actes avaient été tout sauf à la hauteur de leurs fanfaronnades. Tout cela ne tarderait pas à laisser place au fatalisme inhérent à tout supporter qui sait que, tôt ou tard, l’équilibre des chances sera restauré et qu’il sera là, encore, dans deux ans, dans quatre ans et autant de fois que nécessaire pour soutenir son équipe nationale. Mais pour l’heure…

« N’importe quoi ? Tu es sûr ? » Demanda lentement Angelo, sans cesser de fixer son vis-à-vis.

L’autre homme opina. Plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre venant de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis près de dix ans et qu’il aimait depuis trente. Ou pas loin.

« Baise-moi. »

Un coup d’œil à droite, un coup d’œil à gauche. La foule avait continué à circuler autour d’eux sans qu’un seul n’eût marqué le moindre temps d’arrêt. Shura se surprit à bénir, et le Cancer d’avoir parlé en grec, et la Grèce de ne pas s’être qualifiée pour cet Euro.

« Toute la nuit, rajouta Angelo du même ton rogue.

— A ce point-là ?

— Des doutes sur tes capacités ? »

Un sourire mince s’en vint barrer le visage du Capricorne.

« Ma foi, non. Ça devrait pouvoir s’envisager.

— Tant mieux.

— Des souhaits particuliers ?

— Ouais. »

L’Italien avait franchi les deux pas qui le séparaient de Shura, pour appuyer durement son front contre le sien, sans le quitter des yeux :

« Démerde-toi pour que j’oublie absolument tout de cette journée. »

 

 

 

 

[1] Le pont Chaban-Delmas, dernier pont en date de la ville

[2] http://www.laciteduvin.com/fr

[3] A Bordeaux, ils appellent ça un mascaron.


	17. Portugal 2 - 0 Pays de Galles

_Mercredi 6 juillet, quelque part dans le Surmonde **[1]**_

_« Je n’ai pas pu._

_— Comment ça, tu n’as pas pu ?_

_— Je n’ai pas eu le cœur, si tu préfères, précisa Mü à l’attention du Cancer._

_— Ah, alors, si tu n’as pas eu le cœur… »  
_

Angelo avait levé les bras au ciel, ou du moins de ce qui était censé en tenir lieu, à ce niveau de Surmonde. Un moment, ils avaient évoqué la possibilité d’une conférence téléphonique mais l’accumulation des contraintes logistiques les avait convaincus d’opter pour cette solution, autrement plus fonctionnelle en dépit des menus inconvénients qui ne manqueraient pas d’en découler. Chacun s’était d’ailleurs préparé en conséquence, à qui coupant la climatisation dans sa chambre d’hôtel, à qui ayant subtilisé suffisamment de viennoiseries au petit-déjeuner du matin pour pallier la fringale inévitable qui allait s’ensuivre. Ils n’en étaient pas encore là, néanmoins : pour l’heure, il s’agissait de discuter Stratégie. 

_« En attendant, on a perdu pas loin de mille euros. Virtuellement, s’entend. »_ Rappela Shura avec ses vingt ans de moins, aux côtés de son compagnon et ses vingt ans de plus. 

Saisissant, ne put s’empêcher de songer l’Atlante comme il détaillait les deux silhouettes qui lui faisaient face. De toute évidence, les convictions et passions qui animaient le Capricorne d’aujourd’hui étaient restées intactes depuis son entrée dans l’âge adulte, quand dans le même temps, le poids des années et de ce qui les avait jalonnées avait ployé les épaules du Cancer et creusé l’usure dans son visage. Quant à sa chevelure, que dans le Surmonde, il avait toujours eu cendrée du plus loin que le Bélier s’en rappelait, elle tirait aujourd’hui de plus en plus vers le blanc. Les apparences, toutefois, ne dictaient pas encore leur loi à la verve, inusable, de l’Italien : 

_« Et on peut savoir ce qui a motivé ce soudain sursaut de compassion pour le Portugal ?_

_— J’ai lu un article, ce matin, consacré à leur joueur, là, je ne me rappelle plus son nom…_

_— Ronaldo._

_— Oui, voilà. Le journaliste expliquait que la défaite de son pays en 2004 face à la Grèce avait été un véritable traumatisme pour lui et que malgré toutes les promesses qu’il s’était fait à lui-même, le Portugal n’avait toujours pas remporté de titre majeur. Et en le voyant jouer, depuis le début de la compétition, je me suis dit…_

_—… que c’était un peu comme lorsque tu te regardes dans la glace le matin. Ca va, te fatigue pas, j’ai compris._

_— Angelo ! »_

L’air sévère, Shaka s’était avancé d’un pas en direction du Cancer, la brume s’écartant devant ses pieds nus et son corps émacié sous son kesa couleur de safran. 

_« Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi à Mü. Ni établir des comparaisons aussi hasardeuses car tu sais très bien que…_

_— Il a raison, mon ami – l’Atlante eut un sourire rassurant à l’attention de la Vierge – il est des injustices qui ne peuvent pas être réparées mais toutes méritent de l’être. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, mais c’est toujours ça._

_— Il n’empêche : tu n’as pas eu les mêmes délicatesses pour l’Islande. »_ Fit la voix de Thétis, boudeuse et surtout, lointaine. 

Et pour cause : la jeune femme n’était pas là, avec eux. Demeurée à un niveau inférieur du Surmonde du fait de son septième sens bridé, elle ne pouvait se joindre aux échanges que par la grâce du Cancer et ses capacités de psychopompe. Pour elle, il avait créé un accès par le biais d’un lien né de son propre cosmos et dont il ne lui restait plus qu’à suivre le cheminement, aidée par Kanon qui avait, de fait, préféré rester conscient dans la réalité. 

_« M’avez-vous seulement laissé le choix ?_ Soupira Mü.

_— Parce que tu nous l’as donné, à nous, avec ta pichenette contre l’Albanie ? On a bien été obligé de modifier tous nos paris pour miser sur la France._

_— Jusqu’au bout,_ intervint Camus sans enthousiasme.

_— En parlant de ça, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, au départ, tu avais misé contre ton propre pays._

_— Je t’expliquerai._

_— Tu vas avoir beaucoup de choses à m’expliquer, décidément. »_

L’ironie du Bélier fit naître une lueur d’amusement dans le regard clair du Verseau, rehaussant la finesse de ses traits. Camus, dans leur réalité quotidienne, était bel homme, chacun s’accordait là-dessus. Mais la projection de son être dans le Surmonde surpassait, et de loin, un portrait pourtant déjà flatteur. Ce Camus-là, était celui qu’il aurait pu être s’il ne s’était pas retranché en lui-même des années durant, se disait Milo alors qu’il le contemplait avec une nostalgie un peu confuse en ce qu’elle lui mettait en mémoire ce qui n’avait pas existé. Il avait beau le savoir, s’y confronter à chaque incursion dans le Surmonde à ses côtés, persistait à lui poinçonner le cœur. 

_« Et sinon, vous avez réussi à négocier des places pour demain ? Milo ? »_

Le Grec, extirpé de ses pensées, se retrouva avant même que d’y penser, tout près d’Angelo qui venait de l’interpeller et le regardait par en dessous : 

_« C’est bon, on a ce qu’il faut. Pour tout le monde._

_— Tout le monde ?_

_— Oui, Mü. Shaka et toi, vous venez avec nous, expliqua le Verseau. Parce que… – il jeta un coup d’œil en biais au Bélier qui se redressa, piqué au vif – … on ne sait jamais._

_— Tu as l’intention de me surveiller ?_

_— Non. Mais de solliciter ton concours, peut-être._

_— Vous avez conscience que ça va trop loin ?_

_— Fallait pas commencer,_ objecta Angelo. _Si tu t’étais tenu tranquille…_

_— … Et tu comptes me faire gober ça ? Pour de vrai ? »_

Les points sur hanches, Mü toisait le Cancer qui se mordait les lèvres pour… Pour quoi, au fait ? Témoigner de sa contrition ? Admettre sa manipulation ? Ou s’empêcher de rire ? Surprenant son regard qui le détaillait en douce des pieds à la tête, l’Atlante comprit qu’il n’y avait pas de réponse D : 

_« Bon sang, Angelo, grandis un peu…_

_— Non mais, dis : ton foulard, là, il ne traînerait pas un peu par terre, à force ? »_

Et le rire de l’Italien d’éclater, avant d’être aussitôt étouffé par le brouillard ambiant qui se referma sur son écho, comme offensé par cette brutale altération du silence.

_« Je te l’ai déjà dit cent fois, ce n’est pas un foulard, c’est un khatag._

_— Rose fushia ?_

_— Angelo, tu sais quoi ?_

_— Non, mais vas-y, je t’écoute ? »_

Ce fut au tour du Bélier de s’obliger à se taire, alors qu’un chapelet de grossièretés lui chatouillait le bout de sa langue. L’Italien l’avait fait sortir de ses gonds plus souvent qu’à son tour tout au long de leurs nombreuses années d’amitié, aussi avait-il depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de la réaction épidermique avec lui. Enfin, aurait dû le dépasser. Le Cancer était un client difficile. 

_« La France doit gagner contre l’Allemagne. Sinon, c’est mort. Déjà que si elle passe, elle va se coltiner le Portugal au lieu du Pays de Galles qui aurait été tellement plus à sa portée… »_

Magnanime, Angelo s’était désintéressé de la tenue traditionnelle de l’Atlante pour le regarder droit dans les yeux : 

_« … Donc, on fait l’effort d’y croire un minimum et, le cas échéant, d’agir en conséquence. Capisci ?_

_— J’ai compris._

_— Bien._

_—Cela n’en demeure pas moins une tricherie._

_— Mais non… De toute manière, hé, même Kanon l’a dit : quand la France joue à domicile, elle gagne. Tout le monde n’y verra que du feu._

_— Tu comprends, maintenant, pourquoi je n’ai pas parié dessus au départ ? »_

Dans le fond, la voix de Camus, quelque peu désabusée, et son propriétaire de rouler des yeux quand Shura rajouta : 

_« Le fait est que pour le moment, la façon dont se déroule les choses est conforme à cette prédiction. Donc, Mü, si ça peut te rassurer, tu pourras tranquillement assister au match sans que personne –_ un coup d’œil incisif du côté du Verseau qui lui retourna un semblant de grimace qui ne réussit même pas à l’enlaidir ne serait-ce qu’un instant – _ne te demande rien._

_— Je suis Joie et Bonheur à l’idée de ces quatre vingt dix minutes perdues de ma vie, dis donc._

_— Oh mais c’est qu’il commence à se construire un semblant de culture footballistique, félicitations !_

_— Faites-le taire, par pitié._

_— Bon, c’est pas bientôt fini, ce bordel ? »_

Un voile d’un bleu profond teinta l’espace de quelques instants les brumes du Surmonde avant que se matérialisât la haute stature de Saga, drapée dans les robes de sa fonction dont les exemplaires encore existants avaient, depuis plus de deux siècles, rejoint les coffres poussiéreux qui encombraient les greniers du palais. 

_« Il ne manquait plus que notre Pope vénéré._

_— Ta gueule, Angelo. On n’entend que toi._

_— Je ne vois pas comment… Ah, si. »_

Il voyait. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, ils s’étaient tous insensiblement rapprochés du Sanctuaire, dont pourtant les contours qui leur servaient de repère à ce niveau de conscience étaient encore passablement éloignés lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés dans le Surmonde. Mais qui pouvait, au fond, se targuer d’estimer la moindre distance, ou l’écoulement du temps, en ces lieux sans consistance ? Qui sait : il avait l’impression de n’être présent que depuis une dizaine de minutes, mais peut-être son esprit avait-il déjà déserté son corps des heures durant ? 

_« Au fait, tu as ouvert le compte que je t’ai demandé ?_

_— Je ne sais pas si tu es courant, mais je ne suis pas ton secrétaire._

_— Tu fais ça tellement bien, pourtant._

_— Oui, je m’en suis occupé. Ceci étant,  dis-toi bien une chose : ce n’est pas pour toi._

_— Si j’en avais quelque chose à foutre, je ne te dirai pas merci. Alors merci._

_— C’est ça._

_— Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés, cette fois, ça fait plaisir ! »_

Une sphère de pure lumière surgit de ce qui était censé être le sol et se positionna aux côtés de Saga qui ne dressa qu’un sourcil lorsque Aioros se matérialisa, tout sourire, en s’adressant au Capricorne et au Cancer : 

_« Ça va, Angelo, pas trop déçu ? L’Italie s’est bien battue en tout cas, vraiment dommage ces tirs au but._

_— Tu sais ce qui est horripilant avec toi ?_

_— Non mais tu vas me le dire, je parie._

_— C’est que même lorsque ça part d’une bonne intention, tu réussis toujours à me mettre en rogne. S’il ne s’agissait pas de moi, je dirais que ça a quelque chose de tout à fait fascinant. Mais en l’occurrence, j’ai juste envie de t’en coller une._

_— C’est quand tu veux,_ répliqua le Sagittaire sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

_— Ne me le dis pas deux fois. »_ Menaça l’Italien, avant qu’un sourire tordu lui vînt à son tour auquel le Grec répondit par un clin d’œil. 

_« Et sinon, on pourra compter sur vous pour la finale ?_ Demanda Shura au Pope qui fit la moue.

_— Si la France y va, oui, je pense qu’on viendra._

_— Trop aimable_ , commenta Camus.

_— Non mais en vrai, il est content,_ intervint malicieusement le Scorpion qui soutint le regard de son compagnon sans ciller, ce qui lui valut in fine un hochement de tête approbateur.

_— Et nous aussi ! –_ Thétis s’éloignait de plus en plus alors que progressivement, les présences des uns et des autres commençaient à s’effacer.

_— Gardez-moi une place à vos côtés. »_

La voix caverneuse d’Aldébaran venait de s’élever sans pour autant qu’il se manifestât autrement que par une ombre massive au sein du reflet du Sanctuaire de plus en plus proche. 

_« J’aurais plaisir à voir jouer ceux qui auront battu les Allemands et de fait, rendu justice à la belle équipe du Brésil. »_

Mü se pencha vers Shaka, dont les yeux étaient restés obstinément fermés. 

_« Dis…_

_— Oui ?_

_— Quand il parle de la belle équipe du Brésil, ils parlent des onze poulets sans tête qui se sont faits massacrer il y a deux ans par l’Allemagne ?_

_— Ma parole, tu t’en rappelles ? »_

Curieux de l’aparté, Angelo s’était rapproché pour s’incruster entre les deux hommes. 

_« Je me rappelle surtout de son désespoir,_ fit Mü en désignant la silhouette du Taureau qui déjà commençait à disparaître.

_— En effet, il parle bien de cette demi-finale_ , répondit Shaka. _Ce fut une défaite vraiment terrible pour lui et pour son pays dans son ensemble._

_— Je croyais pourtant qu’il l’avait digérée…_

_— Sache, Mü, qu’en matière de football, on n’oublie jamais rien. »_

 

 

 

[1] Pour rappel, le Surmonde est une notion empruntée à Marion Zimmer Bradley et à sa « Romance de Ténébreuse ». Et les dialogues sont en italique, conformément au code adopté dans UDC à cet effet.


	18. Portugal 1 - 0 France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc venu le dernier chapitre de Panem et circenses. Je profite de cette dernière mise à jour pour vous remercier d'avoir été aussi nombreux (relativement à la fréquentation d'AO3, s'entend :p) à suivre mes bêtises. J'espère que ça vous aura - un peu - fait rire et en ce qui me concerne, sachez que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette chronique de l'Euro 2016.

_ 10 juillet 2016, Saint Denis, France _

Milo s’était toujours targué de mieux s’en sortir qu’Angelo au milieu de la foule. Et d’une parce que le contact involontaire avec autrui ne le faisait pas bondir d’horreur, et de deux parce que la promiscuité ne perturbait pas ses repères, bien au contraire : plus il y avait de monde autour de lui, et mieux il louvoyait, se dirigeait et enfin atteignait sa cible sans que qui que ce fût – ou presque – eût remarqué sa présence.

En l’occurrence néanmoins, immobilisé comme il l’était au cœur de la presse humaine, laquelle ne bougeait pas d’un iota si ce n’était pour donner l’illusion d’une houle immense qui ne s’agitait que pour mieux rester en place, il lui était impossible de rejoindre Camus dont il percevait pourtant les appels mentaux de plus en plus pressants.

_« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fiches, bon sang !_

_— Tu crois que c’est facile ?_ Pesta le Scorpion tout en se contorsionnant avec moult sourires d’excuse et œillades contrites afin de s’insinuer entre deux groupes bien décidés à s’enraciner en travers de son chemin. _Ils sont fous ces gens !_

_— Et nous on est aussi fous qu’eux. Allez, arrive. »_

Il n’avait plus le choix. Carrant les épaules, il força le passage que la foule s’obstinait à lui refuser. Cependant, lorsque ceux bousculés par son incursion se retournèrent, furieux et tout prêts à apostropher l’indélicat, ils ne trouvèrent rien ni personne d’autre que des collatéraux dont les regards ahuris en disaient long sur une même impression pour le moins… étrange.

« Ouf ! » Laissa échapper le Grec quand il eut enfin rattrapé Camus, qui s’acheminait tant bien que mal en direction de l’une des files d’attente précédant l’entrée dans le stade de France.

« La prochaine fois, tu ne regardes pas ailleurs, et tu me suis.

— La prochaine fois ? Rit Milo et réajustant son col de chemise, malmené par la vitesse. Tu comptes m’emmener en Russie dans deux ans ?

— Qui sait ? Peut-être que ce sera toi qui insisteras.

— Alors, ça, ça m’étonnerait tu vois, grimaça le Scorpion tandis que son compagnon laissait échapper un rire léger. Je ne vois pas comment la Grèce réussirait à se qualifier pour le prochain Mondial, avec la Belgique et la Bosnie dans son groupe. Sauf miracle. La France a un peu plus de chance, si tu veux mon avis. Enfin… Sauf si les Pays-bas se rachète une équipe d’ici là.

— Et si Ibrahimovic se fait cloner en trois exemplaires.

— Aussi, oui ![1] »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, sous les regards interloqués de l’entourage immédiat de ces deux hommes qui prenaient une place singulière au milieu de la cohue. Ils baissèrent néanmoins d’un ton, sans pour autant cesser de parler en grec et peu à peu, l’attention se détourna d’eux comme ils commençaient à avancer vers les contrôles de sécurité.

« En tout cas, quel que soit le résultat de ce soir, cette petite virée à Paris aura été agréable, je tenais à te le dire.

— Je suis content de l’entendre, répondit Camus avant de rajouter, avec un coup d’œil hésitant en direction du Grec : je craignais que…

—… Ca me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs ?

— Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, oui, admit le Verseau, de bonne grâce cependant en avisant le sourire franc de l’autre homme.

— Bah, si je te disais que je n’y ai pas pensé, je te mentirais. »

Une crispation, imperceptible, agita le coin des lèvres de Milo qui avait reporté son attention devant lui ; le Français pour sa part baissa les yeux un bref instant, avant de relever la tête à son tour. Tout cela était si loin à présent ! Il lui semblait que c’était la vie d’un autre qui venait d’être évoquée, la vie d’un type familier qu’il avait rencontré et côtoyé à son corps défendant, avant de rompre toute relation avec lui. Mais ce qu’il savait de lui ne pouvait être désappris, aussi demeura-t-il silencieux, dans l’attente des mots du Scorpion qu’il devinait au bord de ses pensées, à défaut du bord de ses lèvres qui se rouvrirent qu’après une grosse poignée de secondes :

« Même si ça fait longtemps – le cœur du Verseau battit un peu plus fort sous l’effet de l’écho inattendu de ces paroles – me retrouver ici, avec toi, c’est… – le Grec haussa les épaules – « …particulier. Je ne te cache pas que j’ai eu peur, un moment, qu’on ne croise des gens de ta _connaissance_.

— Sais-tu combien il y a d’habitants dans cette ville ?

— C’est idiot, pas vrai – Milo eut un sourire d’excuse – Mais je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu avais gardé des amis. Après tout, même avant… Enfin, tu venais souvent ici. »

Le Verseau prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre. Il ne voulait pas blesser Milo, à aucun prix. Il ne le voulait _plus jamais_. Il avait regagné sa confiance par la vérité qu’il lui avait consentie, pleine et entière, sans artifice ni dissimulation. Des années pour en arriver à cet échange, dernière chance pour eux qui avaient encore envie d’essayer de construire quelque chose, malgré tout.

« Des amis, je ne sais pas. Mais des gens à qui j’aurais dû faire confiance à l’époque et qui auraient sans doute pu me sortir du merdier dans lequel je m’étais mis, sûrement.

— Avant qu’Aiolia s’en mêle donc.

— Et avant que tu sois mis au courant. En effet. »

Ils s’entreregardèrent, indécis, sans pour autant que Camus baissât de nouveau les yeux. Cela ne servait plus à rien depuis longtemps, puisqu’il n’avait plus rien à cacher. Par conséquent, ce fut Milo qui, tout en relevant le pan de la besace qu’il portait dans le dos à l’attention du vigile, répondit sur un ton que Camus fut surpris de découvrir amusé :

« Et nous aurions continué, encore un bon paquet d’années, à jouer à je t’aime moi non plus. Voire on serait encore, aujourd’hui, au beau milieu d’une partie. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?

— J’en dis… que je me demande si j’aurais trouvé l’énergie pour continuer aussi longtemps.

— On est deux, dans ce cas. »

Le Verseau emboîta le pas à son compagnon à l’issue de la fouille et bientôt, ils purent de nouveau respirer sans risquer de planter un coude malencontreux dans les côtes de quelqu’un. Les couloirs et les escaliers fourmillaient certes de monde, mais l’ouverture précoce du stade diluait les empressements et les bousculades.

Rendus dans un recoin de l’un des nombreux passages en direction des tribunes, leurs poignets se heurtèrent et ils pivotèrent l’un face à l’autre pour, furtivement, se dérober un baiser.

« J’aurais donné beaucoup pour ne jamais voir ce que j’ai vu ce jour-là, murmura Milo contre ses lèvres avant de le laisser aller. Mais j’aurais tout donné pour ne pas te perdre. Alors, voyons ça comme un mal pour un bien. S’il a fallu en passer par là, c’est que sans doute, c’était nécessaire.

— Même si on s’en serait bien passés ?

— Même. »

Le Scorpion avait répondu avec un sérieux inusité et en dépit de la neutralité de façade affectée par le Verseau, celui-ci ne pouvait empêcher une tendresse un peu incongrue de le submerger. Il était tombé amoureux d’un adolescent insouciant et dilettante et se retrouvait à vivre avec un presque cinquantenaire qui avait dorénavant plus de plomb dans la cervelle que lui-même n’en avait jamais eu. Milo qui avait grandi si tard, mais qui avait si bien grandi… Plus d’une fois, Camus s’était dit qu’il ne le méritait pas, d’abord pour de nombreuses mauvaises raisons, puis pour d’autres, meilleures de son point de vue puisque devenues si justes. Ceci dit, peut-être qu’aujourd’hui était-il en droit d’estimer que sa place auprès de cet homme-là n’était plus si imméritée. Si le Scorpion l’avait accepté à ses côtés, cela serait revenu à diminuer sa valeur que de mettre ses choix en doute. Or, le Grec valait tout et bien plus aux yeux de Camus. Même s’il n’avait pas toujours su pourquoi.

Lorsqu’il parvint à sa hauteur, lui qui était déjà juché sur l’un des gradins les plus hauts pour embrasser d’un seul regard l’enceinte du stade toute entière, il reçut son sourire lumineux en plein cœur. Et ne put s’empêcher de laisser libre cours à un éclat de rire. Heureux.

 

* * *

 

Deux bras puissants retombèrent simultanément sur leurs épaules mais ils n’eurent pas besoin de se retourner pour en identifier le propriétaire :

« Je suis content que tu sois venu, Aldé, fit Milo en penchant la tête légèrement en arrière afin d’apercevoir son massif alter ego tout sourire.

— Je n’allais pas louper une équipe du Portugal en finale, tout de même.

— Je croyais que tu venais supporter les vengeurs du Brésil ? Taquina le Verseau.

— Mon cœur balance entre le doux chant de ma langue natale et la justesse de ma cause.

— Aldé… Angelo n’est pas encore arrivé.

— Hm, tu as raison – Le Taureau était hilare – il vaudrait mieux que j’en garde sous le pied ! »

Petit à petit les tribunes où ils s’étaient retrouvés se remplissaient, sans heurts et surtout sans hâte, d’un public pour le moins contrasté avec celui qui garnissait déjà de nombreux gradins en contrebas.

« Alors c’est ça, les présidentielles du Stade de France, commenta le Brésilien en pivotant sur lui-même. C’est sûr, c’est…

— Différent ? Suggéra une voix familière qui les fit tous les trois se retourner sur Aioros, les mains sur les hanches, en train d’inspecter les lieux avec un petit sifflement admiratif. A côté de lui se tenait Saga, le visage empreint d’une profonde résignation. Et personne d’autre.

« Rachel n’est pas avec vous ? Demanda Milo.

— Il fallait bien que quelqu’un reste au Sanctuaire “au cas où”, sans compter qu’il fallait bien s’occuper d’Andreas.

— Il n’a pas voulu rester avec James – Aldébaran secouait la tête avec un fond des yeux une incompréhension chagrine – je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

— Tu as laissé mon fils avec ta femme ? »

Thétis, et Kanon, achevaient de remonter vers le petit groupe, la Suédoise poursuivant, quelque peu désarçonnée :

« Mais tu sais bien qu’elle n’a pas la patience de s’occuper de lui !

— Personne ne l’a, répliqua le Pope un peu vite alors qu’il se rappelait que sa part de responsabilité dans cet état de fait n’était pas tout à faite nulle. Ceci étant dit, ce gosse sait être angélique quand il le veut.

—… Ok, soupira Thétis. Qu’est-ce qu’elle lui a promis ?

— Qu’il irait au prochain Mondial s’il se tenait tranquille jusqu’à ce que vous rentriez.

— Ben voyons, soupira Kanon en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Mais elle lui a promis _promis_? Je veux dire…

— Bon. Courage. »

La main du Cancer – compatissante ou ce qui s’en rapprochait le plus – tapota l’épaule affaissée de Thétis qui lui lança un regard morne en guise de bienvenue, regard qui devint noir lorsqu’il rajouta d’un ton guilleret :

« Tu verras, c’est sympa, la Russie. Bon, après, pas sûr que tu aies autant de choix niveau shopping à Sotchi qu’à Paris, mais… »

La claque sur l’arrière du crâne de l’Italien déclencha son hilarité, laquelle mourut toutefois aussi sec lorsque Aldébaran marmonna :

« Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez rester dans ces tribunes ? Parce que ça manque singulièrement de ferveur et d’enthousiasme si vous voulez mon avis.

— Justement, on ne le veut pas : j’ai mis le paquet sur ces places-là pour la finale alors ne vient pas faire ton difficile quand je me suis mâché le cul pendant un mois sur du plastique pour faire en sorte que ça rentre dans le budget !

— Un budget ? Quel budget ? Fit la voix doucereuse de Saga.

— Toi, ça va : ne la ramène pas.

— Etant donné que c’est moi qui ai payé, tu m’excuseras mais, oui, je la ramène si je veux.

— Et tu la ramènes pour quoi, exactement ? Parce qu’on va refourguer ces sièges confortables, les hôtesses, les petits fours et le champagne aux premiers péquenauds venus pour aller se mêler à la populace et satisfaire les aspirations communistes de notre ami ici présent ?

— Mais je ne suis pas… !

— Tu veux être le peuple parmi le peuple : c’est pareil. Saga, c’est ça que tu veux toi aussi ? Kanon ? »

Shura, qui se tenait quelques pas derrière son compagnon, gardait la tête baissée, un poing fermé devant sa bouche, tout son corps raide comme un piquet.

« Combien de temps tu penses tenir comme ça ? »

Camus avait appuyé son épaule contre celle du Capricorne, et rajouta toujours murmurant dans le creux de son oreille :

« Parce qu’il est super forme, là.

— Je ne sais pas. » La voix de l’Espagnol avait fusé d’entre ses dents serrées. « Mais plus très longtemps. »

 

« Thétis, non franchement, tu te vois avec tes talons hauts au milieu de la foule qui va te foncer dessus dès que la France aura marqué ? Et Aioros : fais-toi plaisir pour une fois dans ta vie, bon sang… J’ai pas raison ? »

Non sans une certaine adresse, l’Italien avait amorcé un mouvement tournant vers le haut, dérobant ainsi à ses camarades la vue sur l’entrée supérieure des tribunes présidentielles et, par voie de conséquence, sur les nouveaux arrivants.

« Et dépêchez-vous de vous décider. Parce qu’en bas, la plèbe fait plus que se presser. Et dans un stade à guichets fermés, une fois qu’ils seront chauds comme la braise…

— Alors ça, c’est ce que j’appelle une bonne surprise ! »

Mü s’était glissé – ou téléporté ? Angelo cligna des yeux, déconcerté : il l’avait repéré pourtant ! – devant le Cancer et tâtait du bout des doigts l’assise des sièges avant de consulter son billet puis de reporter le regard sur les numéros inscrits sur les emplacements.

« Ah, nous sommes là. Shaka ? »

Et la Vierge de saluer gracieusement chacun de ses pairs en passant devant eux pour aller s’installer aux côtés du Bélier qui contemplait le petit groupe médusé autour d’eux :

« Eh bien quoi ? Vous ne vous asseyez pas ? »

Un grondement, sur l’arrière. Ou plutôt, oui : un borborygme. Comme né des profondeurs et qui luttait pour s’extirper d’une bouche résolument décidée à ne pas… Ne pas…

Le rire de Shura éclata, si fort que les têtes des officiels installés un peu plus haut pivotèrent toutes en direction de ce grand gaillard qui s’esclaffait gorge déployée et la tête renversée en arrière, sous les regards, stupéfaits pour les uns, hilares pour les autres, de ceux qui l’accompagnaient.

Angelo écarta les bras, satisfait :

« Vous avez vu Mère Térésa ? Alors maintenant, faites comme lui : assis. »

Aldébaran résista encore un peu, pour la forme. Les bras croisés, bien campé sur ses jambes, il toisait l’Italien :

« Et quand je pense que tu es censé donner l’exemple.

— Moi ? Je ne crois pas avoir jamais lu un truc pareil dans mon contrat, si ? Saga ?

— Ce n’est pas moi qui t’ai fait signer ton contrat, répliqua le Pope sans se retourner.

— Ah oui, c’est vrai, comment ai-je pu oublier ce menu détail. Allez, Aldé, fais un effort. Et puis, tu verras, ta vieille carcasse me remerciera demain. »

Une dernière tergiversation, un ultime soupir. Et le Brésilien de se laisser tomber sur son siège, aux côtés de Shura qui, remit de son hilarité, lui passait déjà obligeamment une coupe de champagne.

« Savoure mon vieux, conseilla-t-il. Quel que soit le score de ce soir, il passera mieux avec des bulles. »

 

* * *

 

« Mais… C’est d’un pénible, ces papillons ! »

Saga agita une énième fois une main impatiente devant son visage pour éloigner le gêneur, qui s’en alla virevolter du côté de la Vierge, sur l’épaule duquel il se posa. Il suffisait de se concentrer quelques secondes pour apercevoir des centaines – non, des milliers ! – de leurs congénères en train de s’ébattre dans l’enceinte du stade, dans les tribunes comme au-dessus de la pelouse.

« J’ai entendu dire qu’ils avaient été attirés par les projecteurs qu’ils ont laissés allumés toute la nuit dernière.

— Ca va être d’un pratique pour les joueurs… Commenta Shura à la suite du Taureau.

— Sans compte que ça porte malheur, ces bestioles.

— Ah bon ? Première nouvelle, répliqua Mü en se tournant vers le Cancer qui précisa, l’air agacé :

— Ce sont des papillons de nuit. Et un papillon de nuit qui rentre quelque part, c’est un mauvais présage, tout le monde sait ça. Alors vu leur nombre ce soir… – un soupir, un peu aigre – Camus, tu la sens toujours bien, ton équipe ?

— Mais vous allez me lâcher, à la fin ?

— Hey, je te rappelle qu’on a tous, sans exception, parié sur la France ce soir, protesta Angelo, encouragé par les hochements de tête de ses camarades. Alors tu pourrais faire preuve d’un peu plus de solidarité et surtout d’un peu plus d’optimisme.

— D’autant que la France gagne toujours à domicile.

— Merci Kanon, mais je crois qu’on a compris. Tu te répètes de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, fais gaffe mon vieux. Camus, je te cause.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Oui, j’espère qu’ils vont gagner, et non, je n’ai aucune certitude à ce sujet. Point barre.

— Je veux pas dire, mais à l’élection du pire supporter de cet Euro, tu es bien placé pour remporter la palme – l’Italien avait croisé les bras en secouant la tête – même les hooligans russes ne t’arrivent pas à la cheville. »

Le Verseau se contenta de gonfler les joues et de souffler son exaspération, sans rien rajouter. Mais c’était sans compter Aldébaran qui s’était retourné vers lui, le brun de ses yeux teinté d’interrogations :

« Tout de même, fit-il avec un petit sourire d’excuse, je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi tu rechignes autant à supporter ta propre équipe, alors que dans le même temps, tu n’en rates pas le moindre match.

— Ah oui ? – Shura avait dressé un sourcil – on ne le savait pas, ça.

— Sûrement parce que je n’ai jamais eu envie de vous le dire, riposta le Français d’entre ses dents qui mordillaient l’ongle de son index, et pas besoin de se demander pourquoi.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas t’embarrasser.

— Au point où j’en suis – le Verseau rassura Aldébaran d’un semblant de sourire – mais c’est une bonne question à laquelle je répondrais… que je suis français ?

— Marrant. »

Kanon avait croisé les bras et lui aussi avait renversé sa tête vers Camus qui lui jeta en retour un regard acide.

« Le sens de la contradiction et du paradoxe, j’étais persuadé que c’était ton petit truc à toi et à personne d’autre.

— Tu sais ce qu’il te dit mon sens de la contradiction ? »

Pour toute réponse, le cadet des jumeaux éclata de rire tandis que son aîné commentait sombrement :

« Je vous préviens, il n’est pas du tout prévu que je comble vos pertes. Si vous vous loupez ce soir, c’est de votre poche.

— Tu sais très bien que ce fric n’est pas pour nous.

— Quand bien même. D’ailleurs, j’espère que tu ne t’es pas avancé ou que tu n’as pas promis quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit ?

— Pour qui tu me prends ? » Répliqua Angelo, insolent, au Pope qui le riva encore quelques secondes sous son regard pénétrant, avant de faire mine de s’intéresser à la mise en place de l’avant-match sur la pelouse.

 

_« Angelo…_

_— Oui, bon ça va._

_— Tu as toujours été nul pour organiser des surprises._

_— Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi ! »_

Le Cancer jeta un coup d’œil furibond à Shura qui s’était mordu les lèvres, tant pour ne pas rire que pour masquer son malaise croissant.

_« Saga a raison._

_— Non sans blague. Je n’ai pas avancé de chiffres si ça peut te rassurer._

_— C’est déjà ça._

_— Néanmoins, tu as créé une attente là où elle n’existait pas. »_

Le ton de Shaka était critique et Angelo rétorqua :

_« On ne t’a pas demandé ton avis._

_— Non, mais je le donne._

_— Et ? Ca change quoi ?_

_— Ca change qu’il va te falloir assumer le fait que tu risques de décevoir cette attente._

_— Parce que tu crois, qu’à force, ce n’est pas devenu une seconde nature chez moi ? »_

Ce qui était censé passer pour de l’humour n’en était pas et ni le Capricorne, ni la Vierge, n’était dupe. Ils échangèrent un regard désolé par-dessus la tête du Cancer qui venait de leur claquer la porte de ses pensées au nez. Shura, cependant, haussa légèrement les épaules avec un sourire léger :

_« Tu sais, même s’il n’en donne pas l’air, il ne le fait plus. Depuis longtemps._

_— Je m’en doute. Et c’est bien pour ça que je me suis permis d’intervenir. J’ai conscience que cet engagement qu’il a pris est important pour lui et le risque qu’il ne puisse pas le tenir n’est pas nul._

_— On avisera à ce moment-là, d’accord ? Les solutions, ça se trouve. »_

Hochant la tête avant de se retirer de l’échange, l’Indien avisa Mü qui l’observait, l’air concentré.

« Un problème ? Questionna ce dernier, avec un coup d’œil en direction du Cancer qui avait creusé les épaules.

— Non. Pas encore en tout cas.

— Tu sembles aussi convaincu que Camus, dis-moi.

— C'est-à-dire que… »

Le stade était plein. Et près de la moitié chatoyait de l’écarlate portugaise.

« Compte tenu de la population lusophone ici présente, mais aussi en dehors, la notion de “domicile” devient beaucoup plus relative quand on y pense. Les Français n’auront pas quatre vingt mille personnes toutes entières acquises à leur cause.

— Tu crois que ça va faire une différence ? »

Un autre papillon s’en vint voleter autour d’eux, bientôt rejoint par l’un de ses congénères. Shaka les contempla un instant, puis :

« Je crois que _tout_  peut faire une différence, ce soir. »

 

* * *

 

L’hôtesse reprit sa route, déçue. Pour la seconde fois. Ni le champagne, ni les petits fours n’avaient eu l’heur d’intéresser le petit groupe, là, constitué presque exclusivement de messieurs tous plus accorts les uns que les autres. Elle jeta un regard d’envie à Thétis, seule femme au milieu de tous ces hommes. En voilà une qui avait de la chance… Un ministre l’arrêta au passage, pour picorer dans son plateau. Elle esquissa un sourire aussi mécanique que calibré auquel nul, pourtant, ne répondit, puisqu’on ne la regardait pas. Non qu’elle n’en eût pas l’habitude ; mais à ce point-là ! Elle allait poursuivre son service quand elle réalisa, soudain, qu’une chape de plomb semblait s’être abattue sur les tribunes. Et bien malgré elle, elle se retourna en direction de la pelouse.

« Alors ça…

— C’est la tuile, compléta Aldébaran à la suite d’Aioros qui, médusé, s’est à demi levé de son siège pour mieux suivre le cheminement du brancard en direction de la touche.

— Ah ouais. Quand même.

— Tu vois bien qu’il ne simulait pas, fit remarquer Shura à son compagnon qui dodelinait, songeur.

— Sans Ronaldo, ça ne va pas être simple pour le Portugal – Thétis jeta un regard entendu vers le Cancer et le Verseau – autant dire que la France a gagné.

— Si elle joue comme elle a entamé le match, elle a ses chances, oui. Mais… »

Camus sifflait entre ses dents, l’air peu convaincu.

« J’ai un mauvais pressentiment, rajouta-t-il. D’ailleurs, il suffit de les regarder. »

Les joueurs, déjà, s’étaient replacés mais tous s’entre-regardaient, Portugais comme Français, avec une indécision tellement visible que le Sagittaire abonda dans le sens du Verseau, installé en dessous de lui :

« Camus a raison. La sortie prématurée de Ronaldo, ça n’était pas prévu, par personne.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi c’est une mauvaise nouvelle, insista la Suédoise. Il est remplacé par un bon joueur – certes pas de la même envergure mais je l’ai vu jouer, et Quaresma est loin d’être mauvais.

— Mais comme tu dis, ce n’est pas la même envergure…

— … Ni le même charisme. » Aldébaran insista : « Un joueur ne fait pas une équipe, c’est vrai, mais d’un autre côté, il faut toujours au moins un homme auquel se référer. Souvent, il s’agit du capitaine d’ailleurs, et Ronaldo n’a pas volé ce rôle. Il n’a jamais brillé à proprement parlé en équipe nationale, mais sa présence y est non seulement reconnue, mais elle est aussi et surtout indiscutable. Sans lui, oui, ça va être compliqué pour le Portugal, mais pas seulement. Pour la France, l’adversaire est personnifié par Ronaldo. S’il disparaît, l’adversaire change, il n’est plus clairement désigné, il ne fonctionne plus de la même façon. Et il n’est plus possible de le cerner.

— Je vois. Le danger n’est plus le même lorsqu’il n’est pas connu.

— Ça sent mauvais. »

Son smartphone au creux de la main, Angelo consultait l’évolution de la cote du match, qui peu à peu se rééquilibrait en faveur du Portugal alors qu’un peu plus bas, le match s’enlisait. Un bâillement en provenance du Bélier, pourtant aussitôt réprimé, valut à celui-ci quelques regards noirs.

« Avouez quand même qu’on s’ennuie… » Marmonna-t-il avant de croiser les bras sur son torse bombé par une profonde inspiration résignée. Bon sang que ça allait être long…

 

* * *

 

A la pause, ils avaient tous regardé les images diffusées sur les écrans géants, résumant la première période, et Angelo n’avait pu réprimer une grimace en voyant un de ces satanés papillons se poser sur le front, puis l’œil de Ronaldo, au moment où il avait pris conscience de la gravité de sa blessure.

« Tu as compris, maintenant ? » Avait-il grondé à l’attention de l’Atlante qui, prudent, n’avait rien répondu.

 

« Après… »

Aldébaran fit la moue en se réinstallant sur son siège après être allé passer une dizaine de minutes en plein cœur du kop portugais ce qu’aucun de ses pairs n’eut le cœur de lui reprocher, pas même le Cancer.

« Un papillon, c’est aussi synonyme de changement, de métamorphose, de renouveau aussi, quelque part.

— A quoi tu penses ? Demanda la Vierge.

— Eh bien, si vous passez en revue tout ce qui s’est passé dans cet Euro, vous avez – Aldébaran leva un index – l’Allemagne qui a vaincu l’Italie qu’elle n’avait jamais battue auparavant – le majeur – la France qui gagne contre l’Allemagne pour la première fois en plus d’un demi-siècle et aujourd’hui, on a une finale de l’Euro avec non seulement un Portugal qui a toujours échoué face à la France depuis plus de quarante ans, mais aussi qui n’a jamais gagné le moindre titre majeur. Or, si la tendance de ce tournoi est de faire mentir les statistiques comme cela a déjà été le cas à deux reprises – sans parler de la surprise du Pays de Galles et de l’Islande – que je doive rajouter, et l’annulaire, et mon petit doigt à la liste ne m’étonnerait pas plus que ça.

— Et bien sûr, tu analyses tout cela de façon purement objective, n’est-ce pas ? »

Angelo, ironique, s’était redressé pour le regarder et le Taureau écarta les mains en souriant :

« Je ne fais que lire les signes, c’est tout.

— Ton voisinage a une mauvaise influence sur toi, je l’ai toujours dit. »

_Il n’empêche. C’est qu’il pourrait avoir raison, le vieux filou._

Le match s’étira. Encore. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Sur leurs sièges, pourtant confortables, le petit groupe de chevaliers d’or s’agitait, à qui s’étirait, à qui piétinait, à qui soupirait, l’œil rivé sur le temps qui s’écoulait… lentement. Et dans le même temps, un peu trop vite du goût du Verseau ainsi qu’en attestait ses allers-retours fréquents entre le chronomètre et l’action, brouillonne et inaboutie, au milieu de terrain.

Angelo, pour sa part, se retournait de plus en plus souvent vers Mü, qui faisait mine de ne pas le voir. Jusqu’à ce que :

« Non.

— Allez… fit le Cancer à voix basse.

— Je t’ai dit non. Un autre match je ne dis pas, mais pas une finale.

— Mais tu t’en fiches, du football ! Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

— Il me reste encore un peu d’intégrité, figure-toi. »

Et l’Atlante de relever la tête pour se consacrer à l’observation du jeu – auquel il ne comprenait toujours rien… Bon, d’accord, un petit peu plus tout de même que deux ans plus tôt, à force ! – et ignorer l’Italien qui grogna, mais ne rajouta rien.

 

* * *

 

Mü ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant Ronaldo de retour sur le banc de touche pour encourager ses coéquipiers.

« C’est bien qu’il soit revenu, n’est-ce pas ? Fit Aldébaran à son attention, et il opina :

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l’aime bien ce garçon. Je sais bien qu’il paraît qu’il a un ego surdimensionné mais il donne vraiment l’impression de s’impliquer pour son pays.

— C’est un brave gars, confirma le Brésilien. Et plutôt généreux dans son genre, tant dans sa manière de jouer que dans sa manière d’être.

— … Toi aussi, tu penses que le Portugal mériterait de gagner ? »

Le Bélier s’était déplacé jusqu’à son pair, assis au bout du gradin, pour poursuivre à voix basse :

« Parce que ce serait juste je trouve.

— Sur ce match-là, oui. Pas sur l’ensemble du tournoi. Mais je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Acheva Aldébaran avec un clin d’œil.

 

Le but fut comme marqué dans un intervalle dont personne n’avait pris conscience jusqu’à ce que la joie explosât depuis les rangs portugais. L’assistance toute entière était encore en proie à des échanges passionnés quant à cette main fantôme française mais bien réelle et très portugaise au cours de l’action précédente, au moment où le propriétaire de ladite main plantait le ballon dans le camp français. Les yeux de Camus papillotèrent. Angelo enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Et hormis deux d’entre eux qui eurent le triomphe discret, tous les autres laissèrent éclater leur déception.

« Et merde et merde et merde… » marmonnait le Cancer en voyant s’envoler le pactole sur lequel il comptait depuis des mois. Il savait, lui, plus précisément que tout autre, en quoi cet argent importait pour ceux à qui il avait décidé de le donner. Peut-être aurait-il du l’expliquer en détail aux autres, à Mü. Pour qu’il comprît à quel point la victoire française comptait en ce jour. A quel point l’intégrité peut être vaine face à certaines réalités.

Son pas était lourd lorsqu’il suivit Shura qui l’attendit entre deux volées de marches pour lui enserrer le bras, et ne pas le lâcher jusqu’à la sortie.

« On va se débrouiller, non ?

— Ouais. Sûrement, répondit le Cancer d’une voix morne. Mais va falloir faire vite, parce que l’expulsion, c’est dans moins de trois mois. »

Il ne vit pas Mü suspendre son pas quelques degrés plus haut, ni ne perçut les harmoniques de son cosmos se modifier. Il ne fit pas attention non plus, engoncé dans ses pensées comme il l’était, au regard échangé entre le Bélier et son Pope qui se contenta de hocher la tête, tandis qu’un sourire naissait sur les visages de Thétis et d’Aioros. Et il ne prêta pas garde à Camus qui griffonnait son billet pour le match, appuyé contre le dos obligeamment mis à sa disposition par le Scorpion, avant de le transmettre à Mü qui l’enfouit dans la poche de son pantalon avant de disparaître, dans un claquement de doigt.

 

* * *

 

« Combien de temps, il te faut ? »

Sybil observa un moment les données – cryptiques du point de vue de l’Atlante – défiler sur son écran, puis du bout de son pied nu contre le rebord de son bureau, fit pivoter sa chaise jusqu’à faire face au Bélier :

« Avec les identifiants, je dirais… une petite heure ?

— Pas plus ? »

Choqué, Mü la contemplait. Comment ? C’était donc si facile ? Autant pour lui qui n’utilisait le net qu’avec parcimonie. Souvent, ses compagnons le moquaient – gentiment – pour son absence d’intérêt pour le sujet qui n’était pour lui qu’un outil parmi d’autres, dont il fallait savoir se servir mais qui n’était pas absolument indispensable. Voire dangereux comme il le réalisait en cet instant très précis.

_Bande d’inconscients._

« Oh – elle se tourna vers l’écran, qui venait de se figer – leur protocole de sécurité est vraiment rudimentaire. J’ai déjà bloqué l’ensemble des transactions en cours et pour le moment, aucun fond ne peut être débloqué, ni dans un sens, ni dans l’autre. Il ne me reste plus qu’à remonter dans le système et le tour sera joué.

— Mais tu ne risques pas… »

Elle rit :

« Je suis derrière suffisamment de proxy pour qu’il leur soit très compliqué de remonter jusqu’à moi. Et puis – elle tira la langue vers Ethan qui se tenait derrière elle, les bras croisés – maître Saga saura couvrir mes traces au cas où, pas vrai ?

— Je vais me faire détruire si tu te fais gauler, prévint le jeune chevalier des Gémeaux.

— Alors rassure-toi : ton intégrité physique ne risque rien.

— …

— Ni mentale. »

 

* * *

 

_ 12 juillet 2016, Madrid, Espagne _

« Cest. Quoi. Ce. Délire ? »

La voix de Saga résonna dans les hauts-parleurs :

« Quoi, ce n’est pas le compte que tu m’avais demandé d’ouvrir ?

— Si, mais…

— Mais quoi ?

— Cet argent ! »

Effaré, Angelo se laissa tomber devant l’écran du portable ouvert sur le bureau de Shura et ce faisant, tomba nez à nez avec le visage du Pope qui s’encadrait dans la fenêtre Skype ouverte tantôt.

« Tu as dit que tu n’assumerais pas les pertes, reprit plus posément l’Italien.

— Et je m’en suis tenu à ce que j’ai dit.

— Donc… ça vient d’où ?

— Faut croire qu’il y a eu un bug informatique.

— Un bug inf… Ne te fous pas de ma gueule.

— Et pourtant : regarde. »

Le fichier ouvert tantôt par le Cancer mettait en évidence une somme de près de six mille euros tout frais, qui n’étaient pas là le jour précédent et qui, surtout, n’auraient _jamais dû_ être là.

« C’est n’importe quoi, décréta-t-il.

— Si tu le dis.

— Ils vont s’en rendre compte et demander à ce qu’on le rende.

— Tu crois ?

— Bordel, Saga ! Tu… »

La porte d’entrée se referma tandis que Shura arrivait, les bras chargés de courses qu’il déposa en vrac sur la table de la cuisine avant de rejoindre son compagnon. Et lorsque ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, ce fut pour apercevoir son sourire. Large. Et complice.

« Mais… »

Alternativement, Angelo contempla Saga, puis le Capricorne. Alors qu’il n’y croyait pas – ou ne voulait pas y croire – l’espoir auquel il avait tordu le cou deux jours plus tôt se redressait à l’arrière de son crâne pour venir toquer à la porte. _Mais c’est qu’il se pourrait bien, qu’en fin de compte, tu puisses l’honorer, ta putain de promesse !_

« Salut mon nouveau père ! »

Il sursauta.

« Tu ne peux pas frapper avant d’entrer dans mon bureau ?! » Protesta l’Antinaïkos en se retournant comme le visage de Sybil se matérialisait au dessus de son épaule et qu’elle saluait d’une main aux doigts écartés le Cancer stupéfait de l’autre côté de l’écran.

« J’espère que tu sauras faire bon usage de cet argent, rajouta-t-elle d’un ton sentencieux. Comme ça, je pourrais expliquer aux messieurs d’Interpol que c’était pour une bonne action et défendre mon cas, qu’en penses-tu ?

— Nom de dieu, Sybil – Angelo ferma les yeux et inspira – Qu’est-ce que tu as encore _fait_? »

 

 

 

[1] Les éliminatoires du Mondial 2018 se joueront en 2017, mais les groupes sont déjà constitués (<https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%89liminatoires_de_la_Coupe_du_monde_de_football_2018>). Les premiers de chaque groupe seront qualifiés et les meilleurs seconds devront en passer par les matchs de barrage pour espérer se qualifier à leur tour.


End file.
